Protecting Harry
by Luvinlifee
Summary: The Cullens go to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter. During Half-Blood Prince. After Breaking Dawn. Rated T. Canon Pairings. Better on the inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a Harry Potter and Twilight x-over! I'm so incredibly excited to write this! Hope that you all will enjoy! Please Review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I wish that I could be one of the brilliant writers that wrote these two great series, but sadly I am not.**

**By the way, Harry Potter rules over Twilight. Just saying…**

**Chapter One: Favor for Albus:**

**Bella's POV:**

"Everyone please come downstairs" I heard Carlisle say softly. I got out of Edward's arms and ran to the dining room at vampire speed.

"Please sit down" Carlisle ordered when everyone reached the room. I sat down next to Edward. "We will have a visitor any second now." He told our family with nervous eyes. I looked around the table at my family. Nessie looked frantic and was clutching Jake's hand tightly. Alice looked like she knew exactly what was happening, while her husband looked a little uncomfortable from the mixed feelings. Rose looked as gorgeous as ever as she looked at herself in a little zebra striped compact mirror. Emmett looked very confused. I grabbed Edward's hand and he squeezed my hand reassuringly. I smiled at him before I heard a deafening sound.

_CRACK!_

Edward instinctively shielded me from the unseen harm. I peeked out from Edward's arms and looked around the room. There was an old man in the room. He had a long white beard and half-moon spectacles. He had a wide grin on his wrinkled face.

"Albus, how are you?" Carlisle asked the withered man, welcoming to our home with a hug.

"Not good, it's gotten worse, sadly. I hope that you and your family have been well, though." He responded. "I see your clan has grown to big amounts since I last saw you. What a beautiful family." He said looking at us.

"Let me introduce you to my wife, Esme." Carlisle said to Albus. Esme came over and shook his hand. I noticed that his right hand was blackened and it looked rather dead, while the other looked unharmed. "This is my son, Edward and his wife, Bella." I got up from the table and said hello. Carlisle went on with the introductions.

"So Albus, what brings you here?" Edward asked after he sat down. Edward clearly already knew the reason, from his mind reading, but obviously wanted to hear it aloud. Albus chuckled softly at Edward's bluntness.

"I need a great favor from you all. You do not have to accept it, but it would be quite helpful. As already you know, Carlisle, the dark lord, Voldemort is back. He is after one of my students, Harry Potter. I told you before of Harry, haven't I, Carlisle?" Albus paused to see Carlisle nod. "He is now sixteen and is coming closer to coming of age. He needs protection." He explained.

"Wizarding? Voldemort? Harry Potter?" I asked, very confused. Albus chuckled.

"I guess you do not know about me and my kind. I am a wizard, meaning I can do all sorts of magic. Not card tricks or pulling a bunny out of a hat. Witches and wizards can do spells and make potions." He told me. "He-who-must-not-be-named, Voldemort, is a very evil wizard who killed many innocent people.

"Now, Harry Potter is the only person to survive a killing curse. This spell, called Avada Kadavra, killed both of Harry's parents and his godfather and many other people that he cared about." He told me. I must have looked confused because he kept on explaining it to me.

"What does he have to do with Voldemort, you may ask? Voldemort tried to kill Harry, but he did not succeed. Voldemort was said to die that night. That was fifteen years ago. He has been brought back to life and is set on killing Harry and anyone else in the way." He finished and I nodded.

How could anyone want to kill a one-year old boy and kill his parents? It was so cruel. This poor kid is probably so lonely.

"Well, I need you lot to help us by residing at Hogwarts. Now, Carlisle and I did a lot of research before you lot were a family. Vampires are immune to _all_ magic, even the killing curse. Also, you can protect other people. I have heard from Carlisle that some of you have special powers. I think that they would help us. This could be exceedingly dangerous, though. Look inside yourselves and you will see if this is the right thing for you. Now, you don't have to do this…" He continued.

When he finished, we all looked blankly at each other. Clearly, this could be dangerous. I mean a lot of bad things could happen. One of us could lose control and hurt a student there. But then again, this could be beneficial for Harry. I did not want him to get hurt _or _killed, for that matter.

"I want to help." I spoke up. Rosalie looked at me like I was crazy. "I want to help your kind and Harry. I will." I told Albus. Albus smiled wide at me. He seemed so grateful that someone was willing to make this sacrifice.

"Thank you, Bella. That is so kind of you. I do not know how I will ever repay you." He said.

"It's my pleasure. Edward, are you coming with me?" I asked. He nodded, but looked unsure. "Think about Harry" I told him. He nodded again, but this time, he looked sure.

"I want us to vote as a family." Carlisle said. "Let's take a vote. We know that Bella and Edward are a yes. Rose?"

"Uhh…I'm sorry, Albus, but this is a risk that I can't take" She said. Albus nodded, sadly. I glared at her. She looked solemnly at her lap as she caught my glare.

"Ok, Emmett?" Carlisle asked. Emmett broke out into a big toothy grin.

"Yes, I want this Moldy-wart to be gone! I can get rid of him with my muscles!" He said as he flexed his "guns". Rose elbowed him. "What, Rose? We got to push it to the limit 'Cause we're in it to win it!" He said and we all laughed at Emmett's cheesy line from _High School Musical_.

"Alice and Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"This sounds like fun!" Alice exclaimed and Jasper nodded.

He moved onto Renesmee and Jacob. Renesmee looked really unsure. Jake seemed to be up with anything that she was doing. Man, was he whipped. She whipped her long bronze curls back before answering.

"Well if my mom and dad are, then I am too." She told Carlisle. I smiled at my seventeen year old looking daughter. Jacob nodded agreeing with her.

"Well, Albus, I think that we are going to Hogwarts!" He told the old man. Albus grinned wide and hugged us all goodbye. He told to leave in a few days, so that we would be there earlier than the rest of the students. He gave Carlisle a list of instructions and smiled once more before he disappeared and he heard a loud _Crack!_

"In Albus's letter, it says that all of you will be sorted and will be students at the school Esme and I will be teachers at the school. Esme will be teaching the students about muggles, which I know are non-magical humans." Carlisle said to us. He looked around at us before he continued. "I will be teaching the students in a new class. It will be about Dark Creatures throughout History. I will teach the students about werewolves and vampires through the ages." He said, still analyzing the letter. We looked up at him very confused. "You see, Albus and I became good friends a while back and he taught me almost everything he knew about magic, even the creatures there." He explained. I nodded at him knowingly. Carlisle knew everything about anything.

Alice ran up the stairs quickly and returned with many books in her tiny arms.

"What are those?" Emmett asked, staring at the bulky books in sheer horror. I laughed at the terrified expression on his face.

"These are a few of the books that we'll need." She replied. Everyone looked at her funny. She seemed to notice this and she clarified. "At Hogwarts, they learn all sorts of spells and potions and all sorts off history. They even learn about how to predict the future!" She said. I gave her a confused look and she explained herself once more. "I had a vision that we would be needed there a few months ago, so I got us some books."

"I see." I said as I grabbed a few books out of her arms. It was called _Defense Against the Dark Arts 101._ I opened to the first page and spent hours trying to memorize all the information, like the rest of my family. This would be a long day.

**So, I hope that you all liked it. I promise that it will be better. There will be many POVs and I hope that there will be some humor.**

**Also, if you read my story, "Breaking Dawn Sequel", the sequel to the sequel will be delayed because I am starting this new story. **

**My new story "Masked" updated will also be delayed. The updates for the story will only be once a week, two at the most.**

**Please do not be too upset by this, I have decided to put my full attention on this story. Sorry for the 200 word Author's Note.**

**REVIEW!**

**Song to listen to: "Magic Works"-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire soundtrack.**

**Live. Laugh. Love.**

**-Luvinlifee :]] **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I know I said I would update soon, but if you have already read my other stories, then you would know that I not very good with keeping my promises. One thing is for sure, this story has my undivided attention. I will for right now be canceling writing the BDS sequel. Please enjoy the chapter and review! Thanks!**

**I will now do my final disclaimer, for everyone knows I did not write HP or Twilight.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. Let the record show that Harry Potter owns Twilight. **

**Chapter 2: Albus's mistake:**

**BPOV:**

Before I went inside after hunting, I checked the mailbox at the top of our driveway. There was an owl there, sitting on our mailbox holding a letter in its beak. I took it from the bird and read the front side. It was addressed to the whole family. It did not say the Cullen Family. It said Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Bella Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Renesmee Black, and Jacob Black. I flipped over the envelope and there was a Hogwarts emblem on it. I smiled ands ran to the house at vampire speed.

"Everyone, we have a letter." I said, speaking in a regular voice, knowing that they could all hear me. I looked down at the letter, gazing at the emblem. It was so magical. I guess that why it was a school for magic. When I looked up, I saw the whole family there. "We have a letter from Hogwarts." I said as I handed it to Edward.

"No, Bella, you found it, you read it." He said with a smile. I fumbled with opening it, so Edward had to help me.

"It says:

_Dear Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Renesmee, and Jacob,_

_Here enclosed with my letter are all the things that you will need for your stay at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have decided that it would be too conspicuous if Carlisle and Esme were teachers, so you will both be staying at Hogwarts as Aurors. _

_Please arrive at the school in one week. This will give you time to go to Diagon Alley, which I have set up for someone to go with you. You will be here one day before the other students. We will have the kids sorted into their houses._

_I would like to know what the children will have for last names. I was thinking Rosalie and Jasper could be the Hales. Emmett, Renesmee and Edward could be the Cullens. Jacob, Alice, and Bella could be the Blacks. Now, stories for why you all are here five or more years later, is up to you. It would be best if Carlisle and Esme did not adopt all of you. Students do know about vampires and covens. They do not, however, know about vegetarian vampires. It is unlikely that anyone will suspect anything. Pip, Pip. Please visit me in my office when you arrive._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I like Bertie's Bots._

"What the hell are Bertie's Bots?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, you were supposed to do your reading. Bertie's Bots are jellybean candies. They came in many flavors, like earwax and bacon. It is most likely the password to get into his office." Edward said.

****************************

Over the next few days, we spent every hour studying. We missed out on five or more years of education. People would suspect something if we didn't know what they were talking about. Each day, we got the Daily Prophet brought to us by owl. We all scanned every page and my brain was hurting all the time. I was taking in six years worth of information and it was making me go insane. Edward gloated about how great it was all the time.

We went to Diagon Alley with a man named Rubeus Hagrid. We got all sorts of stuff. All the books we needed, robes, cauldrons, and I even got a cat, which I named Nala. The cat was long haired with brown fur and an orange stripe going from the space between her ears to her nose. She looked like a lynx or a little lion. She was the most beautiful cat that I had ever seen. Alice got an owl, which she named Jazzy. This was getting confusing for Jasper because that was his nickname. Every time Alice called "Jazzy", Jasper would come running, only to find out that she was talking to the pet bird.

We packed all of our stuff as soon as we could. I packed only a few clothes, like sweats and baggy t-shirts. I also packed scarves and hats because I read that it gets really cold in the winter. I packed away my wand, which supposedly worked for vampires and shape-shifters, so we could do spells. It was pretty awesome. I could do magic! When we finished, we got on our private plane and headed across the states and then across the Atlantic Ocean and finally to Hogwarts in the beautiful United Kingdom. As we walked up the path towards the schools, I caught sight of weird-looking creatures hooked to a carriage. I instantly knew they were thestrals.

We all got inside after getting a goods look at the creatures. Since we had all seen someone die, except for Nessie, we could see them. Renesmee was a little disgruntled because she did not know what we were talking about, seeing as she could not see them.

Albus was waiting at the front door of the school when we got there. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" He said beaming. We all said our hellos and Albus led to the Great Hall and there at the end of the room was a mangy, old, black hat. "This is the sorting hat. I think you already knew that, seeing as you read about it. It will sort you into your houses. Edward, why don't you go first?" Albus asked.

Edward got up and sat on the stool and put the hat on top of his handsome head.

"Ah, I see you are very smart. A mind-reader, eh?" The hat said. "You also hold a lot of courage. You are also very chivalrous. Hmm, I say you will be in Gryffindor!" The hat said with much emotion. Edward smiled. I did too because I knew that was the house that he wanted to be in.

"Bella, you go ahead!" Edward said to me.

I walked up slowly to the stool and sat down as I put the hat on my head.

"Hmmm…you are also very smart. Ravenclaw would love you. You also behold more bravery than I would expect. You would fit best in Gryffindor!" The hat yelled. I smiled and sat the hat back on the seat. When I got back to Edward, I felt his arm go around me. He was beaming.

Alice went next and put in Ravenclaw and so was Jasper. Emmett and Rose were both placed in Slytherin. Renesmee was put in Gryffindor, Jacob was put in Hufflepuff. Jake almost had a fit, but he soon realized that they would see each other often.

"So Albus, we have decided that the Cullens and the Blacks came from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. They did not like the schooling there, so they came here. The families are close friends, that's why they came at the same time. The Hales did not find out that they could do magic until a month ago. They were in an orphanage and no one knew about them. Now for us, Esme and I are the parents of the Cullens." Carlisle said. Albus smiled at his plan.

"Very good, now I need each of you to protect students here. Esme and Carlisle you will be protecting mainly staff and any students you see. Bella, you will have to protect Hermione Granger, she is in your year and all of your classes. Edward you have Ronald Weasley and you will be in all the same classes as him. You will also be protecting Neville Longbottom. Both of you will be protecting Harry Potter. Harry will be in one of your classes at all times. Renesmee has Ginny Weasley, for she will be in her year. Emmett and Rosalie will be looking out for any signs of danger. Many of the Slytherin students have parents that are death eaters. Jasper and Alice, you will have Luna Lovegood and the rest of the students. Jacob will have the Hufflepuffs." Albus said. We all nodded. Now you may hunt off grounds. Please be back before 10 o' clock tonight. We will be locking up then. Be safe."

**I hope you all liked it. I've been trying hard for this to be good. Please ****review! Thanks!**

**-Luvinlifee :]]**

**Live. Laugh. Love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your fabulous reviews and suggestions! They really help me in continuing this story. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review! Thanks! Can I get 15 reviews? Its seven pages long! Please!**

**Chapter 3: The lost boy:**

**BPOV:**

We hunted off grounds a few miles away from Hogwarts. The area was beautiful. You could really tell that somewhere in the area there was magic. Flowers bloomed all over and the skies were clear and blue with the grass so green. We found a few deer, but nothing that would really hold us off. I knew that we would not harm anyone near us, but it would be most prudent to be safe. I noticed that Dumbledore and the other wizards and witches smelled a little different than "muggles". They had this whole musty, old, worn book smell to them, which was totally unappetizing. But, maybe it was just me.

When we got back we all parted and went our separate ways. Even though we would not be sleeping, we had to stay in our common rooms and not be wandering the halls. Hogwarts was truly magnificent. The staircases looked old, yet somewhat modern with their elegant detail. My favorite part about the castle was the paintings. Each one held such a unique character or characters inside. We reached one painting at one of the highest towers in the castle on the seventh floor. The painting was of a fat lady in a pink dress. This, we were told, was the porthole to get to the Gryffindor common room. We said the password and the door swung open for us to climb inside. We were greeted by a small, warm, glowing fireplace and a couch and chairs. The room felt homey and seemed like a place that would be great to spend time in or have a big bash. Edward sat on the couch, sulking as he had been since we were told that boys and girls were not allowed to sleep in the same dorms. He replied with saying that we didn't sleep, but our head, Minerva, was not budging.

I went up the stairs that led to the girl's dormitory slowly. I realized, then, as I was walking, that this mystical place would be my home for a while. I did not know how long that "while" would be and I was scared. Scared for my family, myself, Dumbledore, Harry, and the other students that we were protecting. I knew that we would be "safe", but what about Jake? I knew he could defend himself, but against magic? What if a certain spell could harm my family? What if Edward and I could not properly protect Harry and he got hurt or something. But I had hope. But what if I lost hope? What if there was no hope? These thoughts seemed to smother me for the rest of the night. I was lost in my head, scanning every possibility here, until it was nearly dawn.

I got off my four-poster bed and I looked around at the other three empty beds. Renesmee was staying in a different room with the fifth-years. I, on the other hand, was staying in one of the sixth-years with Hermione. I was told to keep a watchful eye on her, for she was a muggle-born, meaning she was born into a non-magical family. Death-eaters did not like muggle-borns.

As I was going back down the staircase, I realized how much I had missed Edward. He was pouting on the couch in the common room. I ran towards him with vampire speed and pounced on him, like I was a puma. He looked a little shaken, but was still sulking with his gorgeous puppy pout.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, when he still looked upset.

"You left me" He replied with a sad face.

"I had to, Edward. You know the rules."

"Yeah, but you could have stayed down here. Instead, you left me to go upstairs." He said.

"Aw, Edward. Don't be like that! I'll stay with you next time." I said before I gave him a passionate kiss on the mouth. He pulled me into his lap as I granted his tongue access into my mouth. We stayed like that, our mouths glued together, for a while, until we were rudely interrupted.

Renesmee was standing at the bottom of the girls' stairs. She looked beautiful as always. Her bronze hair was pulled back in a chic ponytail. She wore a turquoise tank top that said _No Rules_ with a pair of black jean shorts. As usual, Renesmee looked like a she walked out of a _Teen Vogue_ magazine. The ring, which I noticed was one of mine that I bought from _Forever 21_, was dangling brightly on her ring finger.

"I'm sorry to break this little shindig up, but unlike my parents, I am getting ready for the students arriving tonight. We still have to go hunting once more before they arrive and get unpacked." She said as she played with her colorful bangles on her wrist.

I got off of Edward, a little embarrassed that my daughter had just seen her ageless parents suck face.

"I'll be right back" I said to Edward and I placed a small kiss on his cheek. Going quickly back to the dorm, I looked for clothes to put on. I found my favorite _Forever 21_ tee and threw it on. I pulled my _American Eagle_ jean shorts on fast. I brushed out my thick brown hair and put my _Kate Spade_ bangles on my wrist. I knew Alice would be somewhat satisfied with my outfit, seeing as I was wearing the bangles that she gave me.

We soon went down to the Great Hall and saw the rest of our family there. I noticed how Esme and Carlisle were M.I.A. **(missing in action)** Alice looked strangely casual in a black shirt that said _Hello My name is NINJA._ She was also wearing Converse sneakers, which was odd, seeing as she always wore heels, even when she was hunting. Rosalie looked stunning in a baby blue ruffle dress with white flats. **(All outfits on profile)**

"Wow, Alice, what's with the whole creepy ninja outfit, today?" Edward asked when we reached them. Alice looked utterly offended.

"Excuse me?" She replied, sounding totally appalled.

"Well, the whole Ninja look and that weird ring" He said as he looked at the ring on her finger. It was beautiful, but odd looking. It had cool gems surrounding the center, but that was not the weird part. The weird part was the center. It looked like an eye. A blue human eye.

"This ring is a Mark Walsh and Lesley Chin ring! Don't you dare judge, Eddie!" She said, each word getting louder at the second.

Jasper snickered at Edward's nickname. Edward glared at him and the smile wiped off of Jasper's scarred face. Edward looked about ready to retort something back, so I quickly interceded.

"Look, can't we all get along? I mean we can't be fighting all the time. Students will get those weird vibes again and we can't let the happen. We need to be close to the people that we are protecting." I said. I saw Rosalie nod in agreement.

"Bella's right. Now let's get hunting once more, so we are safe when the students arrive." She said with a motherly tone. I grabbed Edward's hand and looked around for Nessie. She was sitting a table away at the Hufflepuff table, making out with Jacob. I cleared my throat loudly. They did not seem to notice or they rather chose not to. I cleared my throat once more and this time they noticed.

"I'm sorry to break this little shindig up, but unlike my daughter and her boyfriend, I am getting ready for the students arriving tonight. We still have to go hunting once more before they arrive and get unpacked" I said, quoting what Nessie had said to me and Edward earlier. Edward chuckled and the couple got off the bench and followed Rose and the others. We brought up the rear, laughing at Jacob's face when he got caught smooching on Renesmee.

*******Break*********

Hunting was hunting. I was already full from yesterday, but we wanted to hunt once more for precaution. We could not afford to have any slip-ups. I was rather nervous about how the Gryffindors would perceive us. I though about this as I unpacked my many robes from my suitcase. I pulled out an old copy of _Romeo and Juliet _and placed it on my bedside along with _Wuthering Heights_ and a new book that I bought, _Just Listen_.

I packed many other clothes besides my robes, seeing as Alice would not allow me to just wear robes. It was twilight when I heard one of the paintings in the room saying that the students would be there in one hour. I quickly finished putting away my new _Forever 21_ and _Marc Jacobs_ clothes. My new favorite store was Forever 21, Alice didn't quite agree with me. Who wouldn't like Forever 21? I asked her. She responded with saying that they have good stuff, but why buy it? When you have loads of money, what was the point of not buying the expensive clothes? I simply walked away after she finished dissing my store.

I changed into my Gryffindor robes and put my hair up into a ponytail and walked slowly down to the common room. Edward was already there with his robes on. I couldn't help but notice how hot he looked in his clothes. He looked like a famous wizard. I gazed at his penny colored hair and saw it was still in its casual disarray. He smiled at me when I reached him and pulled me into a big hug.

"I missed you." He said into my hair.

"Me too" I said before I planted a kiss on his cheek.

Renesmee soon walked down with her robes on. Her curls were down, framing her rosy cheeks. She grabbed my hand as I grabbed Edward's and we walked down the stairs to meet the rest of our family. It was somewhat funny, walking hand-in-hand. It was like we were a brand new family and Renesmee was our little daughter, instead of a fifteen year old looking girl. When we got to the Great Hall, Jacob, Alice, and Jasper were already there. Renesmee let go of my hand and ran full-force towards Jake. Alice looked like a little kid in her robes, seeing as she was jumping up and down. Jasper was grabbing her hand. It looked like he was trying to calm her down, but even his powers wouldn't work on her.

"Alice, please calm down! I feel like a hyper-active puppy on an overdose of speed." He said as he tried to get her to stop jumping.

"Hey guys" I said. Jasper looked relieved to someone else there to help him. Jake was already long gone with Nessie.

"Will you please try to calm her down?" He asked, begging.

"Alice, you're gonna scare the kids. If you don't calm the hell down, I will burn all of your clothes" Edward said, sounding very threatening. Alice stopped jumping right away and looked at him with the most evil glare.

"You wouldn't"

"Oh, Alice, I would. Now, stop jumping. The rest of the students will be here in five minutes." He said.

I looked at Edward questionably.

He pointed towards his head "Professor McGonagall. The students just got off Hogwarts Express."

"Hey guys" I heard Emmett boom. He was walking towards us, holding Rosalie's hand. Rosalie smiled at us with a breathtaking smile. My ego instantly shot down. Her blonde waves were also pulled into a ponytail. Her robes seemed to fit her perfectly, whereas mine were a bit big.

"Hi" We all chorused.

I walked towards the Gryffindor table when it finally clicked in my head that they would be here any minute. Edward soon followed. Renesmee followed suit after she finished rearranging her robes from her make out session.

After what seemed like many minutes, or many hours, or days, I heard chattering. It was a buzzing. High and low voices filled the castle. The big wooden doors to the Great Hall opened and we were greeted by many students. All of them were wearing their robes.

Many colors were aloof. Green and silver, blue and bronze, yellow and black, scarlet and gold filled the room with much vibrance. The scarlet represented the bravery and chivalry of the students. It was also an emphasis of rage and war. It also represented the love and friendship that Hogwarts beheld. The red bestowed these, while the green was tranquility. It also showed the power. The blue held the wise and the trust. The yellow was beholding the creativity and the energy of Hogwarts. The colors were so different and so beyond alike. They were the colors of Hogwarts.

I realized this all as all of the students filed in and seated at their tables. Edward, Renesmee, and I were soon surrounded by three kids. One girl was pretty and had bushy brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Her wide brown eyes were staring at me. She seemed to detect something. She looked nice, so I pushed it out of my head and looked to the boy next to her. He had red hair and he was tall and a bit gangly with his long nose and freckles. He had a big goofy grin on his face and he kept sneaking glances at the brown haired girl. Seems like someone has a crush…

The girl sitting across from them also had thick red hair. She had big brown eyes and she truly was beautiful. She looked a year or so younger than the other two. The trio kept looking around, like they were waiting for someone. I heard the red headed boy say "Where is he?" before he went back to scanning the room. Where is the lost boy?

The teachers filed into the room and sat along a long table at the front of the hall. The food was served and the students dug in. The red headed boy looked up at Edward, Nessie, and I.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked curiously, once he finished chewing his piece of meat. I looked over quickly at Edward. He didn't seem as nervous as I did.

"We ate before we got here. Too many chocolate frogs." He answered smoothly.

The boy nodded knowingly. "Oh, I know how you feel. I did that two years ago. By the way, my name's Ron Weasley."

"I am Edward Cullen and this is my sister Renesmee and _my_ girlfriend, Bella Black." Edward replied. I waved at Ron, making sure he didn't touch my hand. Renesmee took his hand and shook it. Ron seemed a little surprised to see how hot her hand was, but I noticed that he tried to hide it.

"So why did you come here?" Ron asked.

"Well, both of our families went to either Beauxbatons Academy or Durmstrang Institute. My parents didn't feel that it was safe there for my siblings and I. The Cullens are family friends, so they followed suit. But the Hales—friends of ours—came here from being homeschooled." I replied. Hermione looked as if a light bulb flipped on in her head.

"So that's why there are new students this year, besides the first years!" She exclaimed. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way!" She rang. I took a mental note that this was the girl that I would be protecting.

"This is my sister Ginny." Ron said, pointing at the red headed girl across from him. She smiled shyly. I tapped Renesmee under the table, trying to tell her that she was to watch her. She nodded at me. We talked animatedly for a while. The meal was almost over. The sorting of students, I found, was quite interesting. I also found that Hermione was super smart and was really nice. I knew instantly that we would make good friends. Ginny and Renesmee were getting along great. Ginny was trying to convince Ness to try out for the Quidditch team. Ron seemed to get Edward's dry humor. We all seemed to be making good progress. Alice and Jasper were over at the Ravenclaw talking to Luna. Alice had a wide grin on her tiny face.

"What year are you all in?" Ron asked.

"Bella and I are in our sixth year. Renesmee is in her fifth." Edward said.

"Oh how great! We might have some of the same classes, Bella!" Hermione said, sounding excited. I grinned at her. I heard a little bustle of chattering among the students. Hermione's eyes soon went from happiness to pure worry. I looked in the direction of where she was looking. There was a boy with messy hair and bright green eyes with glasses. He had scarlet blood on his face and a lightening bolt scar.

"You're covered in blood!" Hermione cried, when he reached the table. "Come here—_Tergeo!_" She said as she raised her wand. The blood cleared off his face. The boy sat down and looked at us.

"Harry, this is Renesmee and Edward Cullen and Bella Black. Guys, this is Harry Potter" Hermione said, still looking anxious. I waved at Harry. Harry was about to grab the chicken legs off the table, when they disappeared and were replaced with sugary puddings.

"Well damn" He said, sort of muttering to himself. He grabbed a treacle tart and started to chow down on the desserts. We all talked for a while and I realized that I got along with Harry really well. He was a sweet kid, you know? He was very down to earth and smart. I realized that this job of protecting these kids would be very easy.

Or maybe I spoke too soon?

**SEVEN PAGES! I wrote an extra, extra long chapter. 3,305 words! A reader asked for me to slow it down a bit, so I tried. Thanks for all the suggestions and please keep giving me ideas to make my story better. Please review! Thanks!**

**Songs listened to: Zombie by the Cranberries, Show me the meaning of being lonely by the Backstreet Boys, Don't want you back by the Backstreet Boys, When you're gone by The Cranberries**

**-Luvinlifee :]]**

**Live. Laugh. Love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are the best! All your reviews are so kind and make me want to update right away! You guys are all so great by just reading my story. Thanks so much! I saw a few of you had a few questions:**

**What did you read first? Harry Potter or Twilight?:** I read Harry Potter first and I still think it is the best series ever written. Sorry twilighters…but its true.

**Are Jake and Renesmee married?:** Yes, they are married. This story takes place about ten years after BD.

**Will Dumbledore live?: **I'm still choosing, whether or not I will save him. I have a good plot for both alternatives. You will all have to wait until it happens.

**Please Review! Thanks! Can I get 20 reviews?**

**Chapter 4: The Map: HARRY POTTER STILLS OWNS.**

We left the Great Hall after hearing Albus speak. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Ron, Harry, and Hermione left without a sound. I looked to where they were going and saw that they were staying behind and were whispering closely. Harry kept on looking up as if he was worried that someone would notice. I heard faint whispers and knew it wasn't about us. It was about a Malfoy, whatever _that_ is. I instantly forgot about it when Jasper walked over with Alice.

"Bella, tonight we have to make rounds. I'll meet you here in half an hour." Jasper said as he walked away with Alice.

"Sounds good, Jazz" I responded as I walked back to the common room.

* * *

I walked along the corridors for who knew how long. The minutes were ticking by. Edward's hand had let go of mine hours ago it seemed. He went into the Gryffindor common room, whereas I did not. I was supposed to be making rounds with Jasper, but I got lost along the way.

I had overheard two Slytherin fifth years saying that going their short cut to the Great Hall was so much faster. I asked them for directions. Who knew that these sneaky kids wanted to mess with the new clumsy Gryffindor girl, Bella?

As I searched for Jasper, I realized that I had passed this spot four times already. How could a vampire get lost? Those damn Slytherins, no wonder why Emmett is one of them.

I soon realized that I was being followed. I was too lost in my thoughts to notice until I looked behind me. The follower's body was dim, like it was meant to be hidden. I walked cautiously to the body and tugged on a piece of light sheer material. The follower gasped; clearly they meant not to be caught. The body belonged to Harry Potter.

"Harry?" I asked, shell-shocked. Why would _the_ Harry Potter be following _me_?

"Well, I saw that you were lost. I decided to intercede. Damn cloak, must be getting too old..." He replied. I looked at him and he answered my unspoken question. "Can you keep a secret?" He asked, suddenly very, very serious. I nodded. "I knew I could trust you. I, uh, saw you on my map." He said.

As he said this he pulled out an old piece of parchment. It was blank. I looked at him again, unsure. He whispered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" and tapped his wand on the old, yellowing paper.

The paper started to come alive. The page started to display words. On the page it said, "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, purveyors of aids to magical mischief-makers, are proud to present the Marauders Map."

The map grew into the grounds of Hogwarts. There were many tags of where people were. I saw Edward Antony Cullen's tag in the Gryffindor common room. My heart instantly panged for him. I saw Jasper's tag pacing in front of the Great Hall. When I searched, I found my own name, but it wasn't the one I expected. It said Isabella Cullen. I just gaped at it. Harry noticed it and spoke up.

"Yeah, I saw that too. I was a little unsure about who it was. I saw you going in circles when I was looking at it and I decided that you were lost." He said. I still kept staring. Would he know? It's not likely for a "sixteen" year old girl to be married. "Well, the map is pretty old. The map is probably wearing and stuff…I wouldn't worry about it " He said, reassuring me with his British accent.

"Do you think you could take me to the Great Hall? I'm supposed to be making rounds with Jasper Hale." I asked.

"Who's Jasper Hale?" He asked.

"Jasper is a family friend of mine. He and his sister Rosalie just came this year too. Their parents were home-schooling them until he-who-must-not-be-named was declared back. Their parents thought that they would be safest here and they would be getting a better education to defend themselves against the Dark Lord." I explained.

"What years are they in?" He asked.

"They're twins. They're both in their seventh." I replied.

"And what about Edward? Why did he come so late?" He asked, looking curious.

"Edward's parents are aurors. They are living in Hogsmeade. They felt it would be safest for Edward, Renesmee, and Emmett to be residing at Hogwarts." I responded. He nodded and our "story" seemed to click in his head.

"And you?" He asked.

"My sister and I went to Beauxbatons. Our brother went to Durmstrang. Our parents did not feel it was safe for us there, for some reason. Our parents sent us here and the Cullens and Hales soon followed." I replied.

We turned and ended up in another dark hallway. The castle seemed eerie at night. Like dark magic was at work. I started to feel like Jasper, there was fear in the castle and it was all over. Like a time bomb, at night the fear exploded and it was sudden and big. I glanced over at Harry and stared at his scar in the darkness. It was puckered, like it was from a while ago. I noticed his bight green eyes realizing that I was looking at him. He ruffled his hair and it covered the scar.

We turned another corner and we reached the Great Hall. Jasper was still pacing in front of the doors. He looked up and relief rolled off him. He sprinted over to me and Harry.

"Bella!" He exclaimed as he pulled me into a hug.

"I have been waiting for you. I didn't want to leave the Hall because I thought Edward would know that I didn't know where you were and knowing Edward, he would freak. He would call a search party and then yell swear words at me. Also, I assumed Clumsy Bella would become lost, so I waited here." He said in a rush. He looked over at Harry.

"Hello, my name is Jasper Hale." He said to Harry. Harry told him his name and Jasper thanked him for finding me. Harry waved and said Goodnight and told me to try not to get lost on the way back to the common room.

Over the last 10 years, Jasper and I became closer. Since I was no longer a human—who smelled incredibly delicious—Jasper and I became really good friends or family. Jasper was always telling me stories. I'm almost as close to him as I am to Emmett, who I am best friends with. Rosalie and I are still not close like Alice and I are, but we're better.

We made a quick round the school with a map that Jasper had. This map was not like the Marauder Map. It did not move. Everything stood still. When we finished, Jasper walked with me back to the Gryffindor common room. I hugged Jasper goodnight and said the password to the Fat Lady. Inside the common room, Edward was sitting there with Harry sitting beside him. They were talking about Quidditch. Harry talking to Edward about the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

They noticed me walking in. Edward got off the couch and pulled me into a hug and kissed me softly. Harry looked a little uncomfortable, like he was intruding, so I pulled away from Edward. Harry made an excuse to leave by saying that he was exhausted. I bid him farewell and sat down beside Edward.

I gazed at Edward. His honey eyes were molten and were literally pools of gold. His bronze hair looked like it needed a brushing. His face was beautiful—too beautiful—and his arms were tight across his chest. I said goodnight to Edward and walked up to my room. No one was awake, except for Hermione. She was sitting on her bed, clearly studying.

"Hi" She whispered to me when I walked in. "How were the rounds?" She asked.

"Bad. I got lost. Damn Slytherins" I whispered back. She laughed quietly. She got off her bed and sat down on mine.

"How long have you known Edward?" She asked, very curious.

"Twelve years" I responded automatically. I had known him for twelve, so I told her that.

"So you guys have known each other for a while…"She muttered.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well, there's this guy and I'm really interested in him. I have known him since my first year. We're best friends." She responded. She was clearly talking about Ron. I had noticed that they were very flirty.

"Well, I'm sure Ron will ask you out soon." I told her. She looked at me with bug eyes.

"How did you know?!?!" She exclaimed.

"I know things." I told her. She laughed.

"Is it that noticeable?" She asked, totally worried.

"No, he is noticeable. He stares at you all the time." I told Hermione. Hermione blushed.

"Merlin's beard!" She cried, super excited. "Why won't he ask me out, then?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe he's nervous or he may think that you don't like him." I said.

"You know, you are such a good friend, Bella." She said as she hugged me. "Whoa, you're _freezing_! You must be getting sick! Get under your bloody covers!" She scolded as she pulled my covers over my head. I smiled at her. She returned it, and then yawned. "Well, I guess I should get some rest." She said, before she flipped off the light.

* * *

Harry woke up to the sound of Ron's snores. As he pulled on his Gryffindor robes, he thought of last night. Bella seemed like a really interesting girl. He and she had some sort of connection. While he thought about their conversation, he couldn't stop thinking of how beautiful she was. She was no Rosalie Hale, but she had a certain uniqueness about her. Harry was not at all attracted to her that way, though.

He got off his bed and went to the other side of the room to wake Ron up. He shook Ron very gently, but Ron awoke like bolt.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Couldn't you have let me sleep a bit longer?" Ron said as he rubbed his eyes from sleep. Harry chuckled.

"Sure, Ron, but then you would have been griping to me, asking why didn't I wake you" He responded. Ron muttered something under his breath and went to go change into his robes. "Ron, I'll meet you in the common room." He said as he pulled the door to their room closed.

When Harry reached the bottom of the steps, he saw Hermione, Edward, Bella, Ginny, and Neville conversing.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Harry asked as he sat on the couch next to Ginny.

"Nothing, everyone's just cluing us in on what the teachers are like. I don't think I will be enjoying Professor Snape's class…" Bella told Harry. Harry groaned.

"Ugh. I hate Snape!" Harry muttered. Bella looked a little taken aback. Bella had never seen Harry like that before. She never knew he could hold such hate towards someone.

"Like I don't" Ron said, sitting down next to Neville. Neville nodded, agreeing.

"Well, I guess we will have to see for ourselves" Edward said, as he got up, taking Bella's hand with him. Bella smiled lovingly at him. Harry felt a little pang of jealousy. Not of Edward or the fact that he was dating Bella, but he wanted someone for him. Ginny sighed, instantly taking Harry away from his thoughts.

"I guess we have to go for our first breakfast of a very long year." Ginny said, sighing again as she got off from the couch.

She grabbed Harry's hands and pulled him up with her. Harry couldn't help but notice how it felt like a spark was burning there when she touched him. Or the fact that her hand fit perfectly in his. He smiled at her and she returned one back. Harry never noticed before, how breathtakingly beautiful she was. Her eyes were the perfect shade of brown and her hair, a beautiful fiery shade of red. Harry's thoughts on Ginny were soon swept away when he realized that this was only the first day of his second to last year. He still had a long way to go.

His thoughts about school filled him until he reached the Great Hall. Seating himself at the Gryffindor table, he noticed all the girls staring right at him. Harry couldn't help but feel a little self conscious. Harry knew he was no godly-looking movie star, but he was no Vincent Crabbe. Harry knew he was good looking, but he was not cocky and arrogant about it. If anything, he wished he weren't. Having his mother's endless emerald eyes, everyone seemed to look at him even more. Harry wanted to remain hidden, unknown and forgotten.

The outcast, he was. The boy who lived, the boy in the prophecy. Harry never felt different, until someone would mention it. He wasn't normal, though. His thoughts consumed of Voldemort and anything to do with Voldemort. The only people who truly kept him normal were Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. It also came to be Bella, too. She made him feel comfortable. Like air or the sun. While he was thinking about Bella, Bella was thinking about her life. All her old dim human memories and how her life led to being a vampire caretaking a wizard. These thoughts flooded her mind throughout the whole meal.

When she finished "eating", she got up with Edward and left to find the nearest bathroom to spew in.

**You all are simply amazing for reading and reviewing this story, it's my first cross-over and I'm so glad that you all enjoy! Please review! Thanks! Can I get 20 reviews? **

**Songs listened to: "The Death of Sirius" by Nicholas Hooper. "Wannabe" by The Spice Girls. "Everyone" by the Backstreet Boys. "The Quidditch World Cup" by Patrick Doyle. "Crack a bottle" by Eminem, Dr. Dre, 50 cent.  
**

**-Luvinlifee :]]**

**Live. Laugh. Love.**


	5. Chapter 5

I wrote a new chapter last night but decided it was crap and totally revamped it and made it completely different. Thanks for the reviews and favorites. By the way, Harry and Bella do not like each other at all. They ARE just friends and they will STAY friends. Harry and Ginny forever. Bella and Edward forever.

Please Review! Can I get **20** more reviews??!! Also, PLEASE READ, this story will not be exactly like HBP. The plot will be mostly the same. But since The Cullens/ Blacks/ Hales have arrived, the plot will be faster paced. Harry and Ginny might get together faster and other events might happen sooner than you might think. Sorry for the inconvenience, if you do not like the idea, then you don't have to read my story.

**Chapter Five: Ron lost his underpants:**

**If you have not read my author's note, please read! Important plot information!!!! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Harry clambered up the staircase once his last class was over. His mind wouldn't steer clear of Ginny Weasley. He never realized before how amazing she was. Her sweet face and kind brown eyes. Her beautiful, silky looking red hair and her perfect tiny hands. His mind swarmed with pleasant thoughts of Ginny.

Why didn't he truly notice her before? He could have been maybe, possibly dating her right now, instead of Dean. Dean and Ginny's relationship seemed to be fizzling now. It was burning out, no flame left, just a few ashes. These ashes kept them together. Harry somehow, had to find a way to get them away from eachother.

Harry walked into the common room to find Ginny—alone—sitting at a table. Harry took this as a chance to go and sit with her. Harry plopped into the seat next to her and Ginny's head snapped up.

"Bloody Merlin, Harry, way to scare the living daylights out of me!" Ginny cried. Harry mentally cursed himself to making the wrong move.

"Sorry"

"No, it is ok, you just scared me. I thought no one was in here. I figured everyone would be outside in the sun." Ginny replied.

"Yeah, I was going to go out there with Hermione and Ron, but I didn't. I decided to study for once." Harry said with a smile. Ginny laughed at the thought, but quickly changed the subject to a more interesting one.

"So what do you think of the new kids?" Ginny asked. Ginny was hoping that Harry didn't have a crush on any of them. Even though she was dating Dean, it made incredibly jealous to think of someone else claiming Harry. Especially, Rosalie. She knew Harry wouldn't be interested in a girl like that, but she had to be safe.

"I think they're pretty nice. I've only met Edward, Jasper, Bella, and Renesmee, though. It was weird, though, they wouldn't go out in the sun earlier. They avoided it as much as possible." Harry informed Ginny.

"I know, Alice avoided it, too. She told me that she forgot a book in her common room and told me not to wait for her before she ran off." Ginny said. Ginny was looking Harry in the eye. His handsome, yet beautiful emerald green eyes. She couldn't help but swoon. He was so sweet and brave and funny and charming and utterly delicious. Ginny averted her gaze from his and sighed.

"I don't know, but there's definitely something weird about them." Harry said to Ginny, who nodded in agreement. Harry was usually not judgmental, but the new kids seemed a little off. Little did they know, but Edward and Bella were still in ear shot.

******************************************************************************************

"Should we worry?" Bella asked Edward when they heard Ginny and Harry conversing. Edward shook his head.

"Not yet, Bells, not yet" He said with a sigh.

"Should we talk to Albus? I mean, they surely can't know too much about vampires, can they?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, Bella. I think we should talk to Carlisle and Albus right away" Edward said as he pulled Bella up. They walked down the staircase to the Headmaster's office. They saw Ginny and Harry there, Harry watching Ginny do homework, adoringly. Bella was a little hurt that they were gossiping about them, so she did not say anything to them.

******************************************************************************************

Ginny and Harry instantly stopped talking about the new kids once they heard people coming down from the Boy's Dormitory. It was Bella and Edward. Edward was holding onto Bella's hand with a blank look on his face. Harry noticed that Bella looked slightly hurt. He wondered if she heard them talking. The thought immediately left his head when he realized that no_ human_ could have that great of hearing.

"So what are you studying?" Harry asked Ginny, once Bella and Edward had left.

"We're learning about vampires. It's actually really interesting. Apparently, they stay out of sunlight because they sparkle like diamonds and they never eat human food if they have the choice. Their eyes are scarlet red from the human blood that they drink." Ginny said, engrossed in the textbook.

"Oh, I remember learning that last year. It's really cool, actually." Harry said.

"Yeah, it truly is" Ginny said, turning a page. She looked at the page disappointed. "Well, I guess I finished the chapter." She said, closing her book.

The rest of the afternoon they spent together. Passing stories, they felt themselves getting closer. Harry couldn't help but notice all of her perfection.

"So, tell me more about your aunt and uncle." Ginny said, after Harry told her about blowing up his Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge.

"Ok" Harry said, before going into a story about Uncle Vernon. Ginny sat there, listening intently, laughing at the points where they were funny and sympathizing when they were upsetting. Ginny is perfect for me, Harry thought.

The sun was soon setting and Gryffindors were starting to pile into the room. Ginny was now sitting next to Harry on one of the couches. They were laughing hysterically when Ron, Hermione, and Dean walked in. Not far behind was Seamus.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked as he slid onto the couch next to Ginny. Placing a kiss on her cheek, Dean wrapped his arms around Ginny. Harry heard a monster roar inside of him. Dean was not right for Ginny. She was too good for him. Dean didn't deserve her.

"Harry was just reminding of this time when Ron lost his underpants—"

"—Ginny, don't you dare tell that story" Ron interrupted Ginny furiously.

Hermione laughed. "Oh, I definitely want to hear this! Ginny tell it!" Hermione pleaded. She took a seat on the opposite couch next to Ron, who glared playfully at her.

"Ok so, last year, during one of the DA meetings, Ron and I were dueling…" Ginny said, going off into the story.

**So, I broke it off here because I'm lazy and didn't feel like writing anymore this morning. Please review! I won't update until I get 20 reviews. Sorry!**

**Songs listened to: Love Game-Lady Gaga, Bleed it out-Linkin Park, New Divide-Linkin Park, Shattered Glass- Britney Spears.**

**Live. Laugh. Love.**

**-Luvinlifee :]]**


	6. Chapter 6

**My lovely reviewers, I thank you! You all are very kind and I appreciate the time you give to read my story. I ask you to all review. I did not get 20 reviews, but I decided to be nice and update anyway for those who did review. Please review! Thanks! (: **

**Chapter Six: You are not my father:**

**Edward POV:**

"I do not think you have to worry. I trust Harry and Ginny. They would not tell anyone if they do find out." Albus said when our whole family crowded into his office. I listened to Albus's thoughts and he seemed to be sincere. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

"But, how did they find out so easily?" I asked. Many thoughts ran through Albus's head. He was silent for a little while, though his head was swimming with alternative answers. His face was calm, but his brain was working out a complicated question. Finally, he settled on one answer. _The Sun._

"I'm assuming it was the sun. You're going to need to find different ways to get to classes if it is sunny. Jacob, you don't need to worry. Harry and Ginny are very bright students, they are also very tentative. It is probable that they would notice before anyone else, besides Hermione Granger and a few of our Ravenclaw students. Alice and Jasper, you are both going to need to be more wary." Albus stated. We all nodded. "Now, dinner will be soon. Go on to your common rooms. It would be best if no one knows where you were." Albus said, standing up from his chair.

I grabbed Bella's hand and we walked together back to Common Room. Ginny eyes' lit up when we walked in. She got up immediately, walking over to us.

"Bella, you looked upset earlier. Are you ok?" She asked, completely concerned. I peeked into her thoughts. _I hope they didn't hear what Harry and I were talking about. They're too nice, I couldn't do that to them. Please don't let them be upset with me. _I closed her off after that. She was forgiven.

Her thoughts raced as she saw Harry walk down from the Boy's Dormitory. She hugged Bella and I both and then walked casually over to Harry. She didn't even notice the temperature of Bella and I. She was a little too preoccupied by the boy of her dreams who walked in. Heart racing, she sat beside him and sparked up a conversation about Quidditch. I turned away to Bella.

"She's very sorry. Harry is too." I said to her. Bella smiled slightly. It lit up her face. I suddenly got a very nice idea. "Hey, I have an idea. I think there are some empty classrooms on the second floor. You want to go and have a little private time before dinner?" I asked in my most seductive voice. Bella nodded her head eagerly and we pranced out of the Common Room to the empty room to have some face time or sexy time…

* * *

Harry talked animatedly with Ginny before dinner. Hermione was helping Ron with one of his essays. His frustrated cries could be heard from the other side of the room. Harry couldn't help but laugh when he heard a startling cry from his best friend. Ron was clutching his head.

"Hermione, you're hurting my brain!" Ron cried, rubbing his head as if that would make his thoughts stop from being jumbled. Hermione laughed hard.

"Ronald, we learned about this in our second year! You should know how to turn a beetle into a button and then change into a red gumdrop!" Hermione cried in between her giggles. Ron immediately ignored her, crossing his arms across his chest. This made Hermione laugh even harder.

"Hermione, if I wanted to be laughed at, I would have gone to Harry for help!" He said, sounding very annoyed. Ginny and Harry joined in Hermione's laughing fest. Ron turned a bright crimson and decided to laugh along with them. Hermione looked at her watch when they finished laughing.

"Oh, we should get to the Great Hall. We don't want to miss the first course." She said as she gathered her books and put them into her bag.

They all got up and Ginny left to go to the Great Hall with Dean. Harry couldn't help but feel jealous. His angry green monster roared with envy. Harry had spent so much time with Ginny. He had never realized before what he was missing. If he realized before, maybe it could have been him who had his arm around Ginny's waist. Ginny isn't interested in me, Harry thought angrily. He noticed the way Ginny looked at Dean. She seemed to really like Dean. Dean really liked Ginny, too. They were good together, Harry thought. They fought a lot, though.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and saw that it was nearly full of students, all eating. Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione and across from Edward and Bella. Ron sat down next Hermione. Renesmee was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Ness?" Hermione asked. Bella scanned the room. She stopped at the Hufflepuff table.

"The Hufflepuff table with Jacob." Bella answered. Edward got up from the table and walked swiftly to the Hufflepuff table. He took Renesmee gently off Jacob. By the time they reached the Gryffindor table, Nessie was steaming.

"Renesmee, what will _Dad_ think? You're not focusing on your studies. Instead, you're focusing on making out with a smelly dog!" Edward chastised her. When he finished speaking, Ness was about to blow her top.

"You are not my _father_, Edward!" Renesmee said through her gritted teeth.

"RENESMEE!" Bella cried. "Do not say that your fa—brother!" Bella said, very upset.

Edward was clearly taken aback. He now looked truly upset. No longer angry, but very, very sad. Renesmee realized that her words were extremely hurtful and she ran from the table and out into the hall. Edward went out soon after, but Harry knew it wasn't to talk to Renesmee, he was clearly embarrassed and he wanted to leave.

"I guess I should go find them" Bella said as she got up.

"Bella, Jazzy and I will go and find Renesmee. Maybe calm her down. You find Edward" Alice said from behind me. Bella got up and left with both Alice and Jasper. Jacob soon followed.

"Well, that wasn't awkward!" Ron cried nervously. Hermione nodded in agreement. They ate for a few minutes, mainly talking about the Potions book Harry found. It was old and ratty. And it was rather helpful today in Potions class for Harry.

When Emmett plopped down with Rosalie next to him, Harry was quite surprised. Most Slytherins would never come and sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey! Have you seen my bro and my sis? Or Bella, Alice, or Jasper? We can't find them. Not even Jacob!" Emmett said. Rose just stared at him. As if she was telling him something. Emmett seemed to notice. "Oh! My name's Emmett by the way. This is _my_ girl, Rose."

"Yeah, we figured you guys were Emmett and Rose" Ron said. Rose smiled at him.

"And you guys are Ron, Hermione, and Harry, right?" Rosalie asked quietly. She seemed very bold, but right now she was very quiet. She had the same honey gold colored eyes as all the other new kids. Her blond locks caressed her face.

She was beautiful, but to Harry, no more beautiful than Ginny. Even Hermione to him, was almost as pretty. Rosalie seemed to notice that she did not hold a spell over Harry or Ron. Ron was too busy gazing at Hermione to look at her. Rose brushed it off because it wasn't that important to her. She had her Emmie-bear.

"Yeah, that's us. All the rest of them left a little bit earlier. Edward got into a little disagreement with Renesmee. Jasper and Alice left with Jake and Bella to calm them both down." Hermione said.

Emmett smiled at Hermione before they got up. "Thanks, guys! You all really cool. And Draco said that we shouldn't to you guys. Well, he was definitely wrong!" Emmett said as he walked away with Rose's hand in his. Harry smiled at Emmett's compliment. These new kids were really nice and he liked being around them.

Harry ate the rest his meal without any drama. Bella returned a little before dessert was finished.

"I forgot our bags" She said as she grabbed them.

"Why don't you grab some dessert before it's gone" Hermione suggested, pushing a plate of blueberry pie towards Bella. Bella slid it away, looking at it with hesitant eyes.

"I'm okay. I ate way too much before the little argument." Bella said. Hermione shrugged and went back to eating her treacle tart. They soon finished dinner and went back to the Common Room. Not long after, Harry, Hermione, and Ron went to bed. A goodnight's sleep was needed.

**So, there was a little Renesmee-Edward drama. Soon, the story will be faster paced. I don't want it to be 40 chapters or whatever. Please Review! Thanks! I will not update until I get a least 15 reviews. Sorry ):**

**Music:** _Before the worst_**-The Script.**

_Sound of Madness_**- Shinedown.**

_Message in a bottle_**- The Police.**

_Rocket man_**- Elton John.**

_Before it's too late_**- The Goo Goo Dolls.**

_End of the woorld-_**Armor for sleep.**

_Noticed_**- Mute Math. **

_Good Girls Go Bad_**- Cobra Starship.**

_Screenwriting an apology_**- Hawthorne Heights.**

**Yeah, I know, it's a lot of music. I needed a lot of inspiration. (;**

**Live. Laugh. Love.**

**-Luvinlifee :]]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear my lovely readers, you gave sooo many reviews! We reached 103 reviews! Thank you! I knew you guys would pull through if I gave you some drama! So please enjoy the 7****th**** chapter! And remember to review!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: ****Bella rocks****. Thanks so much for your helpful ideas and input! I hope you enjoy this chapter, girl! **

**Chapter 7: Memories taken:**

**Rosalie POV:**

"Why were you two talking to Potter, Weasley, and that Mudblood, Granger?" Draco Malfoy asked with a sneer. We had just returned from talking to Bella and were now sitting in the Great Hall at the Slytherin table.

"She is not a Mudblood, Draco." Emmett said angrily, banging his fist lightly on the table. Emmett truly hated being in the Slytherin House. The Slytherins were downright vile and had hideous personalities. All they ever talked about was You-know-who and how their parents were Death Eaters. Draco Malfoy was the worst of them all, though. He went on and on all day talking about some stupid mission for the Dark Lord that he was on.

"We were over there because we like Gryffindors." I responded. Draco smirked but quickly responded.

"We, Slytherins, don't talk to Gryffindors. All they are is arrogant fiends. They actually _like_ Mudbloods!" Draco cried as if Mudbloods were completely awful. They were not, of course.

"Well, my brother and sister are Gryffindors and my brother's girlfriend is one too. Don't you dare insult my family." Emmett spat at him, flexing his deadly muscles. Draco just smiled a wicked grin.

"I don't know what's up with that Sorting Hat, but you very definitely placed in the wrong House. No Slytherin would dare go near a Gryffindor!" Draco retorted.

"Guys, can we not fight?" I asked, quietly.

"Yeah, listen to blondie bimbo over here." Draco said to Emmett. He then turned to me and with a sleazy grin he spoke again, "You got one nice ass. I just needed to put that out there."

If I had blood running through my veins, let me tell you, it would be boiling. No one ever spoke to me that way, except my Emmie-bear. I was about to slap Draco across the face when Emmett pushed him back with little strength. Even so, Draco flew back. Attempting to fix his messed robes, Draco scattered out of the Great Hall. His two buddies, Crabbe and Goyle, soon followed. Roars of laughter erupted from the room.

"Thanks, Em." I said to my gallant husband. I jumped into Emmett's lap and kissed him passionately for quite some time until I heard a Slytherin ask, "Don't they ever come to breathe?"

_**Days later:**_

**BPOV:**

Edward and Renesmee wouldn't still speak to the other. I hated seeing them fight. Renesmee clearly wanted space, but Edward wasn't going let go of his baby any time soon. She looked sixteen, give or take a few years, but she was nowhere near the age. She may look mature physically, but not all mentally.

Renesmee was acting very childish and very rude. I think she is going through that early teen stage, where all you want to do is act out and frustrate your parents. She was definitely achieving at it. I personally couldn't believe that I had ever raised my daughter like that.

The days at Hogwarts seemed to pass by so quickly. Our watch on Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny continued. Harry seemed to have found some sort of Potions Book that was used and splattered with helpful graffiti. According to Edward, Hermione was always fuming about it in her thoughts. Hermione and I seemed to be getting closer, which was odd. Over the last ten years, we never really got close to humans, besides the pack. I really started to feel human; there was so much drama at Hogwarts. So many girls obsessed about Harry _and_ Edward. I seem to always be clutching Edward's arm possessively. Poor Edward, the girls were probably undressing him in their minds.

Harry was going to secret lessons with Professor Dumbledore and he wouldn't come back until late. In truth, it was sort of pointless for us to be at Hogwarts. No damage was done. Nothing seemed up, but yet, it did, somehow. Whenever I went down an empty hall, I felt as if there was someone watching me, prowling along behind me. It made the magical and mystic school seem so eerie and so dark.

I walked through the empty corridor as I made my way back to the Common Room around making my rounds. Jasper started to trust that I could find my way back on my own. I didn't want to tell him, but I wanted my big brother to take me back. At night, the school grounds were so creepy. My insides felt like they were twisted in a knot whenever I was by myself. I know, it's weird, I'm a vampire, I shouldn't be afraid. I can't help it if I am.

To make myself feel better, I thought about Edward. I reminisced our wedding. Even in through human eyes, I remembered all of it with much clarity. The memories were dim, but they were golden to me. The whole wedding was perfect. Dancing with Edward and blushing and laughing with Emmett. I then went to my vampire memories. When I first saw my Renesmee when I was a vampire. And most importantly, when my first night as a vampire…

I turned and went down a different hallway. Almost there…Good job Bella! All of a sudden, a certain chill met me. A dense, chilly fog formed from the shadows. All of my happy memories were gone. It was as if I could never be cheerful again. There was no hope for me or for anybody. It wasn't sadness, though, I felt deadened. Where did these feelings come from? My eyes searched the hallway, I felt so drained. There was no reason to go on. Eyes still roaming the hallway, I felt my self go to the ground. What is this? Then, a dark cloaked figure formed in the shadows. The figure looked to be around ten feet tall. Is was no human and was not at all Rubeus Hagrid. Dead, decaying hands reached out for me. I swallowed hard, realizing what this fiend was. The wraith-like creature was a dementor.

The ugly beast had no eyes and there was a large hole where the mouth should have been. The foul creature glided towards me. It looked like it was about to give me the Dementor's Kiss. Its breath was a horrible odor, like rotting milk that's really chunky. My body reacted like I was dying, literally. I thought back to book that I had read before we came here.

A definition flew into my head: The Dementors are soulless creatures considered to be among the foulest beasts on Earth. They are soul-sucking fiends who guard the wizard prison, Azkaban. They are immortal, meaning they cannot be killed. One way to shield oneself from Dementors is to use the Patronus Charm to drive them away.

Think happy thoughts, Bella. Think positive. I pulled out my wand. I pointed my wand at the Dementor and waved it. "_Expecto Patronum!_" I cried, still trying to think of my Edward. Everything about him made me happy. An owl erupted from my wand. I pondered why my Patronus was an owl, while I watched the owl fly at the Dementor. The Dementor flew out of the hallway. I had to see Dumbledore. Why did the beast have an effect on me, like that? Running as fast as my vampire speed would let me, I went to Dumbledore.

I knocked on his office door, rapidly.

"Come in" I heard him reply.

As I went in, I realized Harry was in here. I totally forgot that he had lessons tonight. I was glad that I didn't run in. That would look suspicious.

"Professor, there's a dementor here. It came and attacked me. How is that possible? How did it get in?" I went off. Dumbledore lifted his hand as if telling me to calm down.

"Bella, sit and relax. I will get Carlisle and we will figure it out later. Right now, I have to get that Dementor out of this school. Harry, we will have to finish this later. Will you please walk back with Miss Black?" Dumbledore said to Harry, gesturing towards me.

"Of course, Professor" Harry said, getting up from the chair.

"Thank you, Harry. Now, I must go and find Professor Snape, if you will excuse me." Dumbledore said, walking out of the office.

"Bella, are you ok?" Harry asked as we walked back to the Common Room. "I remember when I first saw a dementor. I fainted." Harry said, laughing as he remembered it.

"It was just so weird. One moment, I felt happy and then the next, I felt as if there was no hope. No hope for Edward and I. No hope for Edward and Renesmee to get along. No hope for Slytherins to get along with Gryffindors." I said. Harry laughed at the last part. "No hope for Voldemort to be gone" I finished.

Harry just stared at me in shock. I gave him a questioning look.

"No one I know will say Voldemort, they all say You-Know-Who. Hermione and Ron will say it occasionally, but everyone's too scared to. It just came as a surprise to me." Harry said. We remained in silence. Both hoping and praying that a dementor wouldn't pop out and eat us. My dead heart seemed to be pounding.

The dementor was gone, but the eerie chill wouldn't leave me. I still felt as if something was lurking around in Hogwarts. That something was very dark and gave me the creeps. Would Hogwarts ever feel like home again?

**As I said before, this chapter is dedicated to Bella Rocks. It was her idea for the Dementor attack. ****So, thank you, Bella rocks! **

**I'm so excited for Harry Potter and the Half-blood prince to come out! I got midnight showing tickets! Boo-yah! I literally jumped for joy when I printed out my tickets! Yeah, I'm a dork! I hope you all enjoy the movie. I know I will. Reviews are always welcome! Can I get 20 up in this hizzle? Or even **_**25**_**, for the dementor attack? **

**ATTENTION ALL READERS: If you enjoy this fanfic, then you might like my new Harry Potter story. It's called New Hope. (old name-Adrenaline Rush) Please go and check it out. It is about the life after Deathly Hallows, but before the epilouge. Please go and read it! (:**

**Live. Laugh. Love Harry Potter. **

**-Luvinlifee :]]**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOOHOO! You guys are amazing! I've never gotten 134 total reviews before I've reached 10 chapters, maybe even 15 chapters! You are all simply amazing! I seriously love you guys right now! R/R**

**Chapter Eight: Headaches, Snape's hair, and How to get Girls:**

Harry awoke the next morning with a pulsing headache. He couldn't fall asleep the night before. How could a dementor find its way into Hogwarts? Dumbledore said that the school was protected. He wanted to write Sirius, telling him all about it, but Harry knew Sirius would never get the letter. Sirius Black was gone. He would never be back. This saddened Harry deeply. It seemed like everyone who stepped foot near Harry was dropping dead.

Harry got out of bed, still sleepy. Grabbing his robes, he changed out of his sleep clothes. When Harry reached the Common Room, he saw Bella resting her head on Edward's shoulder. Edward was rubbing her back soothingly. They really were great together, like fish and chips or sugar and tea. They balanced the other out. Harry saw Renesmee was sitting beside Bella. Renesmee was holding Bella's hand. Harry guessed that Bella was close with Edward's sister. She seemed really traumatized by the whole Dementor situation.

"Bella, are you ok?" Harry asked when he reached the trio. Bella looked up at Harry and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just a little shaken up by it, that's all." Bella responded, trying to sound brave. Edward smiled up at Harry.

"She's just trying to sound brave, but it was nice of you to ask." Edward said to Harry. "Thanks for bringing my girl back last night." Edward told Harry as he squeezed Bella's shoulder.

"It was my pleasure. I'm just glad that she's ok." Harry said. Then, Ginny walked into the room, strolling down the stairway. Harry's eyes went straight to her, like a magnet. Edward noticed and smiled.

"Go get 'em tiger!" Edward cheered, gesturing towards Ginny. Edward pushed him towards her.

"Thanks mate!" Harry said before he left them to go talk to Ginny.

BPOV:

"They're so cute together." I said to Edward.

"Yeah, I hope they'll get together so I won't have to worry about him going after you." Edward replied. I laughed at him. Edward then spoke again. "No, I'm just kidding, he only thinks of you as a good friend. He's really interested in Ginny Weasley, but too bad that she's dating Dean Thomas." Edward said, looking over at the two talking animatedly.

"Hermione told me that Ginny's had a really big crush on Harry for quite some time. Is that true?" I asked Edward.

"Well, she's clearly interested in Harry, but she's dating Dean. It's weird that they aren't just getting together." Edward said.

"Yeah, but Hermione told Ginny that maybe if she dated around and acted like herself around Harry, then he might become interested." I said. Edward nodded.

"Yeah, that keeps running around in her head." He said, looking away from them. His eyes set on Dean. "Dean doesn't look too happy. He keeps thinking about going over to them to break it up, but he knows Ginny will get pissed off." Edward said, chuckling lightly at the sight. Dean looked green with envy. I laughed too.

Renesmee finally spoke up. "Ginny always talking about Harry, but she says that she really like Dean, but she thinks she loves Harry. She's very confused."

"It sure looks like it." I said, looking back at Ginny. Hermione then bounded down the stairs.

"What looks like what?" She asked, sitting down beside Nessie.

"We were saying how jealous Dean looks right now." I said, looking over at him. Hermione looked over too.

"He sure does! When will those two ever get together?" Hermione asked, now looking at Harry and Ginny. All of us laughed.

"We just asking the same thing ourselves" Edward muttered. Hermione laughed, which made Ron's eyes brighten as he descended from the Boys' Dormitory.

"What's going on? Why are we all laughing and looking at Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked, confused.

"We're just noticing that Harry and Ginny should date." Renesmee told Ron. Ron just grimaced.

"I don't really like the thought of anyone snogging my sister, even if it is my best mate." Ron muttered. Hermione howled in laughter again.

"Ronald, you cannot expect Ginny to never date because then she'll never get married!" Hermione said, giggling.

"I'd like it if she were not married! Then, I wouldn't have to worry about her so much!" Ron declared. This just made everyone crack up, laughing at Ron's pigheadedness. Soon enough, though, Harry and Ginny joined the group sitting by the fireplace.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked as she sat beside Harry.

"Oh, nothing" I said before I broke into another round of giggles. This made Edward snort, then Renesmee, then Hermione, and finally Ron. All the while, Harry and Ginny stared at us like we were insane.

"Oh, come off it! What were you guys talking about?" Harry inquired. I just shook my head as I snickered.

"We were just talking about Snape's greasy hair." Hermione said quickly before she chortled.

"His hair is quite pomaded." Ginny agreed, laughing.

"Yeah, it looks like he lathered it up with slime." Harry joked. What a close one! They seriously thought were we were in stitches because of Severus Snape's oleaginous hair.

I smiled at Edward before getting up. We were going to be late for breakfast. Pulling him up by the arm, I grabbed Renesmee too.

"Oh my, we're going to be late for breakfast!" Hermione said before she went back up to the Girls' Dormitory to get her things. Ron and Harry waited for them as Ginny and Renesmee went up too to grab their bags.

"So, I was wondering," I said seductively to Edward, stroking his face. "If my big strong man could give me a piggy back ride and we could make a little pit stop on the way to breakfast…" I said as I kissed his neck. Edward grinned, carefully picking me up and cradling me in his arms. He kissed me gently as I begged him to kiss me more deeply. "You're such a tease!" I said.

"Harry, we need to learn how to get girls like that…" Ron sighed. I completely forgot that they were in the room. Oops!

"Yes, you do!" Edward replied before throwing me onto his back, running out of the room at the fastest human speed possible.

"Ron, you are so right." I heard Harry say to him as they watched us leave the Common Room.

**So, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please remember that reviews are always welcome! I promise to update soon! Also, if you like FictionPress, check out my story on there. I'm Luvinlifee there, too, so search me! Can I get 25 reviews up here?**

**Music: **_Sleepyhead_** by Passion pit, **_Little Secrets _**by Passion pit, **_Show me what I'm looking for_** by Carolina Liar, **_Suspicious Character_** by the Blood Arm, **_Run Run Run_** by Phoenix**

**Live. Laugh. Love Harry Potter.**

**-Luvinlifee :]]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately. I'm pretty upset. My flash drive snapped in two. If you don't know what a flash drive is, it's basically a floppy disk or a stick that you can store documents on. I, being incredibly stupid, only saved my stories on my flash drive and not on my hard drive. So, right now, I am very depressed because I had written two new chapters for each of my stories and now they're gone. POOF! Please be patient with me and review whenever I update because I only got 8 reviews on my last chapter, which is an all time low. I know I haven't been updating a lot, but I expected you guys to at least review. I know that a lot of people read this story and have "story alerted" it. I know all you guys are reading it, but only EIGHT people reviewed. If I don't get 20 reviews for this chapter, I am ending this story. **_**Point blank**_**. I can't tell you how frustrating it is to write for you guys and barely get any feedback. I'm really disappointed at only having 151 reviews for this story. This story will most likely end up being incomplete. Sorry to those who are faithful and review. I would like to thank those. So, thanks so much you guys.**

**Chapter Nine: Interruptions**

Harry left Dumbledore's office in a hurry. He wanted to tell Ron and Hermione all about his newest lesson. As he hurried through the corridor, he thought all about Voldemort. About the younger Voldemort. But, he also thought about Professor Slughorn. How was he going to get this information out of the teacher? He would have to talk to Hermione. She would know the answer.

**BPOV: **

Getting up from the table in the Common Room with my textbooks in my arms, I greeted Harry. The green-eyed boy smiled as he walked past me. He looked full of determination as he marched over towards Hermione and Ron. I smiled at the golden trio before I pecked Edward's cheek. As I walked towards the Girls' Dormitory staircase, I waved to people I knew. As I padded up the staircase, I realized how well the others and I fit in here. We weren't the weird beautiful kids. We were the normal wizards/witches who just happened to be uncontrollably gorgeous. I loved it here. Maybe, when we were finished with protecting Harry, we would stay. Hogwarts felt like home, more than our home back in Forks. When I reached my room, I put away all my books. Homework was definitely the only thing I did not like at the school.

Once my textbooks and homework were tucked away into my bag, I descended back down the staircase. I smiled at Edward gently as I left the Common Room. Alice, Rosalie, and I were having a girl day. We didn't quite know what exactly we were going to do, but we were excited to hang out. When I reached the Great Hall, our meeting place, Alice screeched and ran to me and scooped me up into tiny her arms. I giggled as I pulled away after embracing her tightly for a few moments. Alice took in my outfit and starting cheering, saying how much I changed since she last saw me.

"Alice, you're acting as if it has been years since I last saw you!" I cried, as she went on and on.

"It _has_ been years! I haven't seen my baby Bella in forever!" Alice whined dramatically, fingering the button on her grey cardigan. I scanned her outfit; she looked as cute as ever. Today, she wore a purple burn-out v-neck with Alexander McQueen black skinnys and strappy black heels. Over her purple top was the grey cardigan that she was fiddling with. **(A/N: All outfits on my profile)**

"Well, well, well, don't we look fabulous?" Rosalie said, creeping up behind us. I laughed as Alice and I threw our arms over Rose. Rose giggled as she enveloped us in her arms. Rosalie looked like an air brushed supermodel with her blue destroyed jeans and her super cute _Be Afraid_ shirt. Her accessories, heart shaped silver earrings and a multicolored watch, went perfectly with her outfit. Rose left go of us and scanned our outfits, which made me feel a bit self conscious that this supermodel was looking over my outfit.

"Bells, you look fabulous!" Rose cheered. I looked down as Alice and she talked about my change in clothing. In truth, I had sort of started to dress better. Today, I wore cream and brown colored tank top with a brown cardigan over it. My acid colored jeans were tucked into my boots, brown suede.

"Can we stop talking about me and go?" I asked, getting slightly embarrassed. Rosalie and Alice nodded, taking me by the arms and walking towards the doors of the castle. We exited the castle, taking in the fresh air. I felt so free here, as if nothing was impossible. Alice looked into her bag, searching for something. She pulled out many magazines and nail polish. We laid out a blanket and sat on it.

Renesmee soon met us out there. She was dressed cutely in a grey shirt with an owl on it. She wore a cute pair of jeans that were tucked into a pair of brown boots. Alice and Rose loved her outfit and spent half an hour talking about it.

We laughed, told stories, and painted each other's nails. It was fun. I really missed my girls. As darkness covered the once blue sky, we picked up our things and packed them away.

I hugged Alice and Rose tightly.

"We have to do this again!" I declared before I embraced them once more. We bid farewells and went in our separate directions.

When I reached the Gryffindor common room, I looked around for Edward. Soon, I found him. He was sitting lazily on the couch. Few people were in the room, so I pounced on him. He was scared out of his frickin mind. I laughed at his horror stricken face before my lips came crashing down on his. We had a brief make out session until I heard a subtle throat clear. I laid my head on Edward's chest, taking in his lovely scent. He was so warm and loving. We laid like that for quite some time until we were the only ones in the common room.

This time, I placed my lips on Edward's. Edward's tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for access. I obliged, letting his tongue roam my mouth. Our kisses were fiery and sheer ecstasy. I pulled Edward's shirt off, placing kisses on his chest. I was about to unbutton my pants when I heard a gasp. I pulled away quickly, looking up to see who was there. Hermione.

"Oh, I'm so s-ss-sorry. I was j-just l-looking for you. I'll b-be upstairs." She said. Her face was red with embarrassment. She was already dressed in her pajamas. She turned and went back up the stairs. I got off Edward and placed a gentle peck on his lips. I said goodnight to him and went to my room. Hermione was sitting on her bed, her cheeks still flaming.

"I am so sorry!" She said when she saw me come up.

"It's alright. Edward and I were going a bit too far anyway." I said. "No need to worry."

"I know, but I still feel awful." She replied.

"Hermione, it's alright." I informed her.

"Can you help me get Ron?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Of course"

**Mainly, a filler chapter. I hope that you all will review because otherwise I will not continue this story. I'm not threatening you guys…I'm simply asking you to review. **

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Luvinlifee :]]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heeeey guys! this is not another chapter. I promise more may be on the way. I just published a new story. its a twilight one. So Twilighters, i hope you enjoy! **

**The story is called: _I know what you did last summer_!**

**Please read it. Oh and Protecting Harry fans, i ask you to review the last chappy because you guys will not be receiving one unless you review...so do it! we need more!**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Luvinlifee :]]**


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys finally pulled through. I love you all! Two of you criticized me and I found it incredibly irritating. Yes, I do have a high amount of reviews, but when I write and see that over 200 people read it and faved the chapter, yet didn't review, I get FRUSTRATED. So, I ask these two people not to flame at me because I don't enjoy it.**

**I love reviews, so I ask you all to review. Enjoy! (:**

**Chapter Ten: Ginny's racing thoughts:**

Ginny paced through the hallways. She and Dean had yet another fight. He was so clingy and she most certainly did not want that. She was independent and didn't want to have someone at her side every moment of the day. Sure, Dean was quite good looking. He had gorgeous dark hair and skin that made her insides turn to goo, but she didn't love him nor did she want him any longer. Yet, Ginny was only fifteen, what did she know? Perhaps, she did love him, but she didn't know it.

Ginny looked around the corridor and sighed. It was mainly empty, except for a boy roaming down the halls. He was barely thirteen, but he reminded her of someone. The boy had piercing green eyes, like Harry. The thought of Harry made Ginny melt. When she was younger, she was in love with Harry because he was famous. But, as Ginny grew and came to know Harry, she realized that he was more than a hero. He was a real person. This real person was hilarious, smart, sweet, and kind. He was perfect for her. Everything about Harry made Ginny feel safe. His protectiveness gave her butterflies and his love for the Weasley family was evident. Ginny knew subconsciously that Harry would one day love her. She knew it in her heart and soul. Harry meant everything to her, but yet, she didn't know it. Sure, Ginny knew she had a crush on him, but she never thought anything would bloom out of it.

Ginny made her thoughts of Harry escape her head. She didn't want to seem unfaithful to Dean. Ginny ran down the hallway, trying to run away from the thoughts of Harry. She kept running until she hit something or rather someone. The object she hit into laughed. Ginny backed away from the hard person and looked up. A beautiful woman stood before her. She had caramel curls and honey colored eyes. She looked so motherly, it made Ginny think of Molly Weasley. Oh, how she missed her mother. Ginny almost cried at the thought.

"I'm sorry" Ginny said, embarrassed. She backed away to get a better look at the person she hit into. The woman was so beautiful, it was unhealthy. So unnatural. Even though the woman was about ten years older, Ginny felt hideous standing beside her. She looked down, self conscious.

"It's quite alright, dear." The woman replied. "Are you alright, dear? You look distressed." The beauty said. The woman smiled, encouraging Ginny to speak up. For some reason, Ginny felt the need to open up to the kind motherly woman.

"I'm not alright!" Ginny wailed. "Everything's falling apart!" Ginny sobbed.

"Ok, why don't we speak in here?" The lady offered, gesturing towards an empty classroom. Ginny nodded. They walked into the room and took seats at one of the tables.

"Well, first thing's first, I am Esme Cullen. I am the mother of Edward, Emmett, and Renesmee. I work as an auror with my husband, Carlisle, here." The woman informed Ginny.

"I'm Ginny Weasley. I'm in my fifth year here." Ginny told Esme.

"I know, Renesmee talks much about you. She hasn't found a friend like you in quite some time." Esme said fondly. Ginny smiled. Renesmee was happy that they were friends. "Dear, tell me what's wrong. Maybe, I can help"

"Well, it all started four years ago when I met a boy named Harry Potter. I heard much about him from my older brother, Ron. Ron and Harry are best friends. In my first year, Harry saved me from the basilisk. I was being controlled by Voldemort. As we got older, I became better friends with Harry. By my fourth year, I was hopeless. I couldn't talk to him, but I was compelled to be near him. Hermione advised me to be myself around him and date a few guys. I listened and now we're friends. I'm crazy about him, but he doesn't know and I have a boyfriend. Dean's a great guy and all, but I don't love him. Harry's just so different. He's perfect. " Ginny said, going into her life story involving Harry. Esme listened, giving Ginny her best advice.

"Hon, I think you should tell Harry. Maybe, something will bloom out of it. You never know. Harry seems like a fine gentleman. I approve. Follow your heart, see where it takes you. You may find that you are very much in love with someone else. " Esme said. Ginny smiled and hugged Esme. She flinched a bit at the temperature of Esme's skin, but shrugged it off.

"Thank you, Esme. I must find Hermione." Ginny said before she was off and running towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

Esme's advice rolled around in Ginny's head. Should she tell Harry? And what about Dean? They may have had a fight, but they were still together. Did she care about Dean enough to stay with him? Ginny stepped into the Common Room. Dean got up from the couch.

"Ginny, can I talk with you?" He asked. Ginny nodded, she would let him down gently.

"I'm sorry we fought." He said. Ginny nodded and looked around the room. Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione on the other side of the room.

Dean murmured something. Ginny was too busy staring at the laughing boy to notice.

"Did you hear mean, Gin?" Dean asked. She shook her head. "I said…I love you." He said finally. Ginny's head snapped up in the direction of Dean.

"W-w-what?" She stammered.

"I love you. Do you love me?" He asked. Ginny stood there, dumbstruck.

"I, uh, um, well, you see…" Ginny stuttered.

"I want to be with you forever" Dean said, engulfing Ginny in his arms. Ginny stood still as he embraced her tightly.

Ginny looked over his shoulder at Harry. He looked so happy as he and his best friends roared with laughter. He didn't need her. He didn't want her.

She may have needed Harry, but she had Dean. Dean would always be there.

**Review guys!**

**Hugs and kisses, **

**Luvinlifee :]]**


	12. Chapter 12

**A little change for you guys…Alice and Rose's POVs. Reviews are always welcomed. If you haven't read chapter nine, I suggest you go back and read it. (:**

**Chapter 11: Electric Feel**

**ALICE POV:**

I stood beside Luna Lovegood as we worked in Potions. Professor Slughorn was studying me with a close eye. He didn't trust me or any of my other siblings. He knew that we were vampires, all the teachers did. Most of the teachers kept a safe distance away, except for Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. The others were rather uneasy with the fact that vampires would be staying with them. I know Edward heard their horrid thoughts, talking about us with clear disdain. Each wondered why Dumbledore would allow such creatures into the school. Hell, if I were a teacher, I would think the same. I wouldn't want blood sucking creatures near my students.

I picked up my Potions book and glared at it. Potions was probably my worst class. Luna threw in a vile of green grass into her cauldron. A fragment of smoke lifted above the cauldron. Luna smiled at the sight, her teeth glimmering. The smoke wrapped around before it washed out. Luna watched it go in sorrow. She was quite an out of the ordinary girl. I was always staggered by her.

I sighed at the book, trying to stature what to do. I may have gone to school for many years, but I never went to a school of magic. I was new at everything. Luna glanced up as if she read my thoughts. Her blue eyes looked dazed from her potion as she examined my expression.

"Alice, does a wrackspurt have you?" She asked in a dreamy voice. I nodded and Luna got to work, explaining which items would go in first. She poured in each article, informing me about each thing. We bonded over the experience. I thanked her before the professor dismissed the group of students. I cleaned up my items, throwing my textbook into my bag. Professor Slughorn kept a close eye on me as I cleaned my cauldron and the table.

"You have a good day now." He said as I walked out with Luna trailing behind me.

Kids gave me odd stares as Luna and I wandered the halls together. I could hear their heinous whispers, calling Luna Lovegood crazy. In no way was she that. She was different and a good friend. Luna seemed to hear their talk, but she brushed it off. I waved farewell to her as she stepped into the library, leaving me to roam the halls alone. I went outside in search for Jasper. He and I set to meet each other after class. I sashayed the school grounds in the harsh weather. Jasper was nowhere to be seen. How could he forget me?

I stormed inside, heading in the direction of the Ravenclaw Common Room. When I reached the Common Room later, I found Jasper not in there. I looked around the nearly empty room and decided to check in the Dormitories. I picked up my bag and went quickly up to look for him in his room. I sighed when I saw my husband lying lazily on his bed, reading a book. I scanned the title and huffed. He was too busy with his stupid book.

Jasper heard my puff and looked up. Instantly, his face looked full of regret. He snapped his book shut and scampered off the bed, not wanting to receive my wrath. He tried to capture me in his arms, but I turned away. I was angry. Not only were people talking badly about me, but now my husband was forgetting about me for a _history book_.

"Alice, I'm sorry." He said sincerely. I looked up to meet his regretful eyes that were pooling with guilt. I nodded, accepting his apology. Jasper smiled, sending me waves of love and happiness. I pounced, hopping into his lean frame. Jasper caught me, bringing my tiny body up close to him.

"I love you." He said into my hair. My lips gently grazed his. He didn't need to say anything else. Jasper was a man of few words, but I knew him more than I knew myself. I knew that I was his world and he was mine. I thought of how much I loved him, bringing down a whole lot of feelings. Many included lust.

Jasper pressed his lips into my own. I giggled at his sudden urge to kiss me. Whoops, I guess he felt those feelings along with me. Jasper pulled me tighter to him as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I squeezed my legs, trying to get myself closer to him. Jasper smirked against my lips at my eagerness. I missed him. We hadn't done this since before we came to Hogwarts. I opened my mouth, letting Jasper's tongue enter. We kissed for a while, not needing to come up for air. Jasper slowly pulled my shirt off my head. I smiled, thankful that he finally made the move.

I could never be happier.

BREAKKK!

Rosalie's POV:

I quickly made my way into my room. I hated the other Slytherins. They were all cocky, ignorant snobs. Why was I in this hell hole? Come on, am I not brave enough to be a Gryffindor? Am I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw? And Hufflepuff, who the hell was a Hufflepuff? They all seemed like pansies to me anyway. I didn't need to be one of them.

I put my bag on my desk, relived that the day was over. I made my way to my trunk. I opened it in search of comfier clothing. I stripped down to my lacy underwear and bra before I pulled on my cute white t-shirt. It was flattering on me, making me look gorgeous in it. What made the outfit even better was the amazing jeans with it. I put on my red boots and I was ready to go. Taking a swift look in the mirror, I felt better. I looked beautiful and confident. My ugly robes made me feel…normal. I ran a brush through my wavy blonde hair and stepped out of the room.

I traveled down the staircase leading to the Common Room. Maybe it was my heels clicking along the stairway or my great aura, but every Slytherin looked up as I made my way down the steps. Girls shot me glares of green envy. Guys gave me longing looks. The whole feel of it gave me a certain high. I was on top of the world. Emmett wolf whistled as he sauntered up to greet me. Everyone stared at us, the beautiful couple. My husband, the most gorgeous man, was dating me, the most gorgeous girl. We were the perfect couple and everyone knew it. I pecked Emmett on the cheek before taking his hand.

"You're so beautiful, Rose. It pains me to look at you." Emmett whispered into my ear. I giggled like a little girl at his compliment. Emmett knew exactly what made me happy. I kissed him on the mouth in front of everyone. We kissed feverishly, tongues exploring the other's mouth. When we pulled away, I noted everyone staring. I brushed it off and took Emmett's big hand once more.

I informed Emmett that I would be heading to the library today and asked him to join me. He whined and begged for me to let him stay in the Common Room. Emmett didn't like going there. They made him be quiet, which Emmett was not very successful at. I felt bad, so I told him he didn't have to come. I bade him farewell and slowly walked to the library. I had a huge project due for Transfiguration and I had no clue what to do. I walked into the library, feeling overwhelmed. There were so many books and so little time left to do the project. Sure, I could get some boy to help me, but I wanted to do this on my own. _Without flirting._

Soon enough, I found the right books and picked a table to reside at. I got out all of my materials needed and got to work. After an hour, a voice interrupted my labor.

"Hellloooo beautiful." A voice tried to say seductively into my ear. I glanced up from my experiment to see who the voice belonged to. Draco Malfoy stood before me with a shit eating grin on his face. The bastard was trying to pick me up.

"Draco, please leave me alone. I'm trying to work." I asked disdainfully. Draco just smirked.

"But my fair lady, you can't do that. We're meant to be." Draco said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Cut the shit, Draco. What do you really want?" I asked, seething.

"Ok, I'll be serious…I want to bang you. " He informed me, looking me seriously in the eye. "How much money do you want? I can give you one hundred fifty galleons. Is that enough?" He said. The last sentences were said in whispers. **(A/N: In my area, ****bang**** means have sex. Do the dirty laundry. The naughty, naughty. Like boning someone. And so forth. ) **

My jaw literally dropped. I was never spoken to like that. Sure, guys said they wanted me. They flirted, but never ever did they say they wanted me for sex. Nor were they ever offering money. I felt so small and childlike as Draco moved closer to me, his breath panting on my face. I cringed as he tried to move closer. I never felt so frozen.

A snarl went through the room. I looked up, broken from my trance. It was not Emmett, like I expected it to be. However, Jacob was standing beside me, guarding me from Draco.

Draco's eyes widened in fear. Jake was a big kid. I would afraid too if I were him. Draco glared at Jacob before he stormed out of the room. I looked up at Jacob, the smelly dog. How awful he smelt…

No matter, however, I hugged Jacob, whose skin felt almost like an open flame. Jacob stood frozen as I hugged him. Slowly, mechanically, his arms found their way around my shoulders. When we pulled away, I returned to my regular self. Gagging at his smell, I back away. Jacob did the same.

"Thanks" I said.

"That's what family's for." Jake responded simply. I smiled at his response. Yeah, we were family. It didn't matter whether he was a werewolf or not, we were family.

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Luvinlifee :]]**


	13. Chapter 13

**202 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ARE ALL FREAKING AMAZING! I CANNOT BELIEVE THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS THAT YOU ALL HAVE GIVEN THIS STORY! I PROMISE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN FOR YOU GUYS! **

**This chapter is dedicated to you guys! I hope you all review because of what I'm giving you guys today!**

**I'm sick. I'm pretty sure I have swine flu or strep throat. I've been out of school for a week. Reviews may help me feel better. **

**Enjoy (:**

**Chapter 12: The open corridor:**

Hermione walked through the corridor. She was supposed to be in class, but nature called. Hermione embraced the warm sunlight as she walked through the outside strip in hopes of finding the lavatory. She knew which one of the restrooms she wanted to go to, but Hermione wanted to take a little detour. Hermione wanted to enjoy the little bit of sun left.

Hermione smiled at the sun's warmth that enveloped her. She felt at ease. The sun's light was a sheath of warmness in the bitter winter. It was only early winter, but the days at Hogwarts were left wintry and freezing. A gust of eerie wind surrounded her. Hermione shivered and pulled her robes tighter around her. The sixteen year old girl heard a sound. She looked up at the sight before her, stopping dead in her tracks. _What the hell?_

Hermione ducked and looked for a place to hide. She found one behind a post in the walkway, watching the person standing outside in the sun. His huge body looked different, not human. Emmett Cullen, Renesmee and Edward's older brother, sat in the green grass as he looked up at the sun. A dimpled smile was etched on his face. He loooked so handsome. Emmett's curly dark hair was brightened in the sun's light, but that was not what stopped her. Oh, his skin. It was beautifully terrifying. Every particle of his skin was glittering, shining like beautiful diamonds.

Hermione stifled a gasp as she watched the dark haired boy's skin sparkle. Hermione had never seen someone look like that before. Was it magic? Did he put a spell to make his skin do that? Hermione wracked her brain. Were there any sparkling spells that she knew of? None that she could come up with. None of the spells made sense.

Hermione watched him for another five minutes, hoping the enchantment would break and he would go back to normal. Hermione remembered that she had to get back to class. She huffed and tried to make a lot of clamor. She didn't want to surprise Emmett. Hermione backtracked, so Emmett wouldn't seize sight of her. She could still glimpse him from where she now stood.

Emmett heard her clatter and looked up quickly. He searched around the area. All of sudden he was blurred. In a flash, he was hidden in the shadows of the open corridor. Hermione stood stunned. How did he move so fast?

Hermione blinked, thinking she imagined it. However, when she opened her eyelids, Emmett Cullen had disappeared without a sound. The young witch stepped out from behind the post and gazed around the area. Where did he go?

Hermione shook her head. She only imagined it. She was sure of it. Hermione attempted to brush it off as nothing and headed towards the bathroom.

When she returned to her class, Edward looked at her oddly. He looked horror stricken. Edward whispered something into Bella's ear, causing Bella to gasp. They got up at the same time and walked towards the professor. Professor Snape grimaced at them as they talked. He did not look happy with the news that they told him. He dismissed them. Edward took Bella's hand and they stormed out of the room. Edward glanced at Hermione and gave her a tiny glare as he left the room.

Hermione sat there, confused. Why was Edward mad at her? It didn't make sense. The second Hermione entered the classroom, Edward looked alarmed. It almost seemed like he read her thoughts. His eyes, oh his eyes, they were filled with sheer horror. Hermione never felt so bad and she didn't even know why.

When class dismissed, Hermione gathered her books. Her course books fell off the table, clattering to the ground. Harry and Ron helped Hermione to pick them up. Ron gave Hermione a look as if to ask why she looked so distraught. Hermione ignored him. She did not want to talk about it.

"You alright there, Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to be in the library." Hermione replied hurriedly. Harry simply nodded, noticing Hermione's stress. They were best friends, almost like siblings in fact; Harry knew Hermione. He knew she was upset. Harry told Ron that he would meet him in the Common Room soon. Ron only nodded, looking jealous that Harry was going to be with Hermione. However, Ronald didn't make an excuse to come along. Harry looked around, trying to make sure no was in earshot. He knew this would something secretive.

"Tell me," He ordered her. Hermione sighed as they entered the library.

"Remember how in Defense Against the Dark Arts I went to the bathroom?" Hermione asked Harry. He nodded. "Well, I saw something not normal and I think it will ruin a few people here at Hogwarts." She said. Harry looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "I don't understand."

"Emmett Cullen was _sparkling_." She whispered. "He was glittering, like his skin was made of diamonds. He didn't see me, but I saw him run. Oh, Harry, he was like a blur. He went _so_ fast." Hermione sobbed. Fearful tears streamed down her face in messy ribbons. Harry engulfed his crying sister in his arms.

Harry didn't really know what to do. Hermione rarely cried. Right now, she was a blubbering mess. He pat her back lightly before he pulled away.

"It's alright. But Hermione, are you sure he wasn't casting a spell?" Harry asked. She nodded her head. She knew in her heart that the sparkling was no incantation.

"No, Harry, it wasn't a spell. I'm sure of it. And then, when I returned to the class, Edward seemed to read my thoughts and he stormed out of the room with Bella. They looked so hurt. I feel so bad. They looked so _betrayed_." Hermione said, her words a little muffled by the overwhelming amount of tears.

"It's alright. They might not even be mad at you. You never know, Hermione" said Harry. Hermione just shook her head as they walked along the bookcases. Harry squeezed her shoulder before he let go.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked as Hermione searched for a certain book. Her eyes settled on the volume and she pulled it out.

"This," Hermione replied, opening the book. Harry looked at the title, _Appearance Spells_. Hermione scanned the pages, searching for a sparkling spell. After looking through the whole hardback, Hermione sighed. There were no sparkling spells whatsoever.

"It's weird how the new kids are all beautiful. It's unnatural." Harry murmured as Hermione looked through another book.

"That's true. They also never eat. Edward and Bella just move their food around on their plates. I mean, who doesn't like the food here?" Hermione agreed, snapping the book shut before turning to pick up another.

"It's like they don't eat food ever. They never eat breakfast, nor lunch, not even dinner. When do they eat?"Harry muttered.

Hermione gasped, remembering something she learned in Defense Against the Dark Arts in her third year. _They sparkle. They don't eat. They're breathtakingly beautiful. They are super fast. Oh my god..._

"What, Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione disregarded his question and almost ran down the aisle in direction of a certain book. Harry followed closely behind. Hermione picked up a thick red book and she paged through the it. Hermione finally found the page that she was looking for and scanned it. She sighed as she read it. It couldn't be true. _It just couldn't._

"Oh no" Hermione gasped. She collapsed into the closest chair. Harry looked worried. He picked up and the book and read it:

**Vampires:** _Vampires are immortal creatures that need to stay alive with fresh blood, usually human blood. __All vampires possess supernatural beauty, allowing them to lure in prey. Their skin is flawless and has the texture and feel of marble; in direct sunlight it sparkles. They are immortal and difficult to destroy, only permanently killed when dismembered and then burned, as their body parts continue to move even after being detached. Vampires do not need to breathe. They have superhuman strength. They also have very keen senses, able to see and hear for miles. Vampires are unable to sleep. They are extremely deadly, for they are immortal to magic. _

Harry grimaced before he handed the book back to Hermione. She read it again, hoping that her suspicions would be found incorrect.

Hermione looked up from her textbook, fear filling her eyes. She and Harry now knew their secret. She knew why Edward looked so upset. Somehow, he knew that Hermione found out.

The new kids were vampires. Lethal vampires.

**Fave/ Review (:**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Luvinlifee :]]**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I love your awesome reviews, so I'm trying to update more often. You guys rock! I'm sooo much better! Thanks to those who wished me well! I had swine. Really, guys, it's not that bad. I wish everyone would stop stressing so much about it. **

**Enjoy the chappy (:**

**Chapter 13: Working it out**

Albus stood frozen. He didn't know what to do. A small half-smile was painted perfectly on his face. It looked as if the old Professor had a plan. Dumbledore knew this would somewhat reassure the others, except Edward. Edward, however, was too busy chiding Emmett for his carelessness.

How did Miss Granger find out so quickly, Albus thought. He disregarded this question, for he already knew the answer. Emmett was sparkling right before her eyes; she had to notice something off. Also, she was brilliant. Dumbledore had expected this, just not quite so soon.

Albus moved a little closer to the arguing family. The all were crowded around his desk. On one side, Emmett sat with Esme, patting his hand. Alice stood beside him with Jasper. Her head was on his chest. She was rather dejected that she didn't have a vision about the sparkling. Bella stood beside them with Jacob. On the other side, Edward, Rose, and Carlisle stood. It was kind of like who was on whose side. Except, everyone was mad at Emmett. However, only Rose, Carlisle, Renesmee, and Edward decided to act on it.

"Emmett, I am so disappointed in you." Carlisle said, looking at his disheveled son. Emmett looked about ready to cry. Albus felt pity for the young lad. It's not like he wanted to get caught.

"How could you put us in such danger?!" Edward roared. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself.

"EDWARD! Leave Emmett alone!" Bella screeched. "He didn't do it on purpose." Bella said in a softer tone. Emmett glanced up at his sister, relieved that someone stood up for him.

"I agree with Bella." Jacob said, nodding his head. Renesmee glared at Jake for speaking up. "Sure, what Emmett did was stupid…and childish. Also, it was pointless…and dangerous. He really could have ki —"

"I GET IT, JAKE!" Emmett said, interrupting him.

"Ok, ok, Mister Cranky Pants" Jake said playfully, holding up his hands, palms out. Bella stifled a snort at Jake's tone. Albus turned away from the ever bickering family. Maybe there was hope for them…

**Meanwhile….**

Hermione's eyes were trained on the empty table in her Potions class. She didn't understand why, but Hermione felt horrible. She knew she intruded on something very, very private. She now knew what they were. Hermione didn't understand why they were here. In all honesty, how did Professor Dumbledore not know? _He must_, Hermione thought. Albus Dumbledore was the most intelligent wizard she had ever met. The only wizard she could think of that was close to rivaling him was Lord Voldemort.

Hermione spared a glance to her best friend. Harry was staring at the bare table as well. He sighed as he watched the table. Suddenly, Harry felt Hermione's eyes on his face. He looked up, sending her a pitied look. Harry felt bad for his best friend. He knew how upset she was. He gave her a sad smile before turning back to his boiling cauldron.

Hermione sighed and prayed for the day to end. Slowly, she made her way through the rest of day in a blur. Later that day, Hermione found herself sitting in the Common Room. She felt horrible. She figured out their secret and now they were gone. She ruined everything for them. Another voice in Hermione's head told her not to worry, they were dangerous. Yet somehow, Hermione knew they wouldn't hurt anyone. They were so kind. How could they danger anyone here? Perhaps, they were just fantastic actors. Hermione shook her head, hoping to rid her horrid thoughts. She was disconsolate, though. Nothing seemed to be going right. Ronald had ditched her for the Lavender Brown and she lost a friend in Bella. Even though she had not caught sight of the Bella Black, she knew their friendship was destroyed.

Hermione felt silent tears making their way down her cheeks. She moved her hand to wipe away the tears, hoping nobody saw them. However, Harry did. He smiled half-heartedly at her. He didn't know what to do. Hermione and Ron were no longer on speaking terms, making Harry, Switzerland. He was stuck in the middle, knowing they were both hopelessly wanting to end their feud. Though Ron did not confide in him, Harry knew Ron was in love with Hermione. And Harry knew, he knew in all his fiber that Hermione was deeply, madly in love with Ron Weasley. Even though bile rose to his throat at the thought of his two best friends making out, Harry swallowed it down and wished for them to get together. Harry knew this inflicting pain running throughout Hermione. He saw that she was hurting and he knew there was absolutely nothing in his power that he could do.

Then, there were the Cullens, Hales, and Blacks. Harry knew none of them were siblings. He always wondered why they didn't look alike. Jacob Black was dark skinned, while his sisters were incredibly pale. Perhaps, their father was tan, while their mother was not. I mean, they all had dark hair. And sure, Jasper and Rosalie Hale looked similar. They both had blonde hair and honey colored eyes, but the faces were very different. Yes, they were both inhumanly good-looking. Hell, Rosalie was heartbreakingly beautiful. But, somehow, all the differences didn't add up to Harry. They only two that looked alike were Edward and Renesmee. _Maybe they are siblings_, Harry reasoned. They both had that bronze hair and many of the same features, but at the same time, Renesmee looked like Bella. Now, it made sense to Harry when the answer was given to him. They were vampires. Finally, the madness was explained, but yet, not at all. Three major questions were running loose in Harry's head. Were these creatures dangerous to them? Where did they go? And most importantly, did Professor Dumbledore know?

Harry walked over to the corner where Hermione was residing. She looked up at him through bleary eyes and sobbed. His arms were open and she was in them in barely seconds. She choked on a sob as she wrapped her arms tightly around Harry's neck. He was only going to be her number one confidant. He was always going to be there for her. Hermione knew that in her heart and soul. He was always going to be her brother …her best friend.

"Hermione?" A timid first year asked the crying girl. Hermione untangled herself from Harry. She hastily wiped her eyes and looked down at the tiny girl. "I have a letter to deliver to you from Professor Dumbledore" The girl informed Hermione. The first year's hand trembled as she handed Hermione the letter. Hermione gave her a quick nod and opened the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I ask for you to come to my office straight after dinner. Please bring Mr. Potter. I need to speak with you both. _

_By the way, I like sugar snaps._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione read the letter and nodded. Then, she handed it to Harry, who also read it.

"Guess it's time to face the magic." Harry said sadly. Hermione nodded in agreement.

They slowly left the Common Room later in the direction of the Great Hall. They ate their meals in silence. When dinner finished, Harry gave a small wave to Ron. He only grimaced at Harry. Harry took that as a greeting, but he knew that Ron was particularly jealous of him right now. Ron had seen Harry and Hermione hugging. It angered him that Harry could embrace his girl, when he couldn't.

Harry and Hermione stepped through the crowd of witches and wizards. Finally they reached the staircase and slowly made their way to Dumbledore's office. They were both silent, dreading the confrontation that was about to go down.

They timidly gave the password: _sugar snaps_. Then, they finally made their way up to the door leading to his office. Harry raised his hand, about to knock when the door was opened. The duo almost gasped at the sight…

**So I have a game to play with everyone. I'll ask you guys a question and you write a response to it. I will write the craziest or my favorite answer in the next chapter's Author's Note. **

**Without further ado, ****what is your greatest fear or phobia****?**

**My phobia is of germs. I don't know why I hate them so much, but I do. ****What's your phobia?**** Send me an answer in a review.**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Luvinlifee :]]**


	15. Chapter 15

**_If you have not read about Hermione's sadness in the last chapter, then go back and read it. Then, come here and read!! _**

**Chapter Fourteen: Finally the answer:**

**BPOV**

I sat there with wide eyes as Hermione and Harry stood in the doorway. They both looked terrified. I took that as they were scared of us. I didn't blame them. I mean, come on, we can break them in half. Albus welcomed them in, offering them both seats. Hermione and Harry both chose seats that held a great distance between us. To tell you the truth, it wounded my feelings. Yes, we were terribly dangerous vampires, but that didn't mean we were going to kill them.

My gaze went over to Hermione. She looked so distraught and disconsolate. My heart went out to her. Edward told me about her guiltiness. She felt horrid for finding Emmett in the courtyard. Now, she was upset because she found out what we were. And knowing Hermione, I knew she was upset about Ron. He left her for Lavender. She was heartbroken. He left her. Hermione fisted a lock of brown hair and ran her fingers through it. It looked like a nervous habit of hers as she didn't seem to notice. Distress was clearly written on her face as she ripped her hands through her hair.

Harry sat beside Hermione as she nervously ran her hand through her hair, time after time. Albus stood next to them, looking as if he were trying to find the right words to say. In the few months that I knew the man, he never once did not know what to say. I decided to speak up. Maybe, my words would kill the awkward silence.

"Hermione, it's alright." I said in a quiet voice. All heads snapped up in my direction. No one expected it and I could see some didn't want it. Rose glared at me for consoling Hermione. She was mad at the witch for finding Emmett in the sun. I glared back at Rosalie and her leer faltered. Hermione looked surprised, but a tiny smile lit up her face as she noted my sincerity.

"I'm so sorry I intruded on you, Emmett." Hermione rushed, meeting my brother's line of sight. Emmett just sat there, dumbstruck. He was still at loss for what to say.

"It's quite alright, Hermione. We all expected you to figure this out at some point." Albus said finally. He took a seat near Hermione as he spoke.

"Harry, Hermione," Dumbledore addressed. "We need to tell you something about these vampires."

Harry's head whipped up at the mention of vampire. Dumbledore noticed this and spoke up. "Yes, Harry, we are going to talk about this." Harry sighed in defeat as Dumbledore's words sunk in.

"Hermione, what you saw and the conclusion you came up with is true. It was most certainly not magic. We are in fact vampires, but not the ones you're thinking of. We are vegetarians." Carlisle said. Hermione sent him a questioning look.

"What I mean about us being vegetarians is that we don't drink human blood. We find use in animals." Carlisle said cryptically. Esme nodded in agreement, sending a small smile at Hermione. Carlisle's words seemed to bring alarm to Hermione. However, Harry sat with a knowing smile on his face.

"So, you guys must be incredibly hungry right now." She said. Then, in a low voice to Dumbledore, she said, "Professor, I don't know if I feel comfortable around them right now if they're in need of feeding. They can be of danger to us. I mean, they are in fact immortal to magic…"

Emmett laughed as he heard what she said. Hermione noticed his laughter and blushed. She must have forgotten that we had super hearing. Her head ducked down as she waited for her face to return to normal.

"Hermione, I'm surprised you didn't figure out before me." Harry said with a smirk painted on his face. "Hermione, what they mean by vegetarians is that they somehow find food through animals." Harry said, answering her unspoken question. Hermione flushed, her face colored in red. It was almost as if someone colored her face with a red crayon. Understanding flashed through her eyes. I could almost feel the remorse rolling off her in waves. I glanced over at Jasper, who looked exceptionally guilty. I sent him a sad smile and turned back to the ashamed Hermione.

"Harry's right, Hermione." Alice said with a grin. "We find the satisfaction of our needs by drinking the blood of animals." Alice said. Hermione's brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to figure it out.

"But, h-how—how do you s-survive?" Hermione inquired, looking for any signs of distress from us.

**3****rd**** person POV**

"The animal blood helps quench our thirst without the need of human blood. It keeps us strong, like food does to humans." Edward answered. Hermione's forehead scrunched together as she took it in.

"So, you all don't kill humans—at all?" She asked, blushing at having to ask. The Cullens all nodded, bringing a smile to her face.

"How do you guys suffice here? I mean, we're all pumping blood through our veins." Hermione said. They all chuckled at that.

"To tell you the truth, you guys don't smell so…appetizing…" Bella said. Harry sent her a questioning look to which Emmett answered.

"You guys smell like musty books! It ruins the whole drinking your blood thing. " He said with a hearty chuckle. This made everyone snicker, including Hermione and Harry.

"Oh I see…" Harry said with a laugh. Then, something flashed through his head, making his smile falter. "But, why are you here?" He asked seriously. He then realized that his question was a bit rude and fixed himself. "I mean, why do you all want to go to school?" He asked.

"I've been waiting for that question from you Harry." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "They're here for your protection, your safety against Lord Voldemort." He said with a sad smile.

Harry looked around at them, confused. Finally, he got it. He looked at each of their faces. There was Bella, his close friend with her kind brown eyes. And Edward, the mysterious guy who he had become friends with. Alice, the tiny pixie, who shook with excitement, even during the serious discussion. Jasper, her lover, who seemed to calm him completely. Then, Harry's gaze traveled to Rosalie. Her hair was billowing in blonde waves. Yet, her beauty didn't hide her glare at him. However, he knew she was trying to help him. Emmett, the booming monster, who unleashed the Cullens' secret. He was a hilarious teddy bear, though. Renesmee's face registered in his gaze. She was best friends with the girl he had a crush on, Ginny. And Jacob, her boyfriend, who was brooding. Then, he looked at Esme. Somehow, she reminded the green-eyed boy of his mother. He looked at Carlisle, who held a great deal of compassion. Then, he glanced at his best friend, Hermione. She was staring at the Cullens in admiration. Harry knew she cared about them now because they were helping to protect him. Finally, his gaze shifted to Dumbledore. His eyes held tears in them as he looked at Harry. Harry would never be able to repay him. Albus got these vampires to be his security. Once again, Harry looked back at his guardians.

They were there for him to help him, save him, save him from harm…

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. **

**For the last chapter I asked you ****what is your greatest fear/phobia?**** I got many answers: spiders, cockroaches, snakes, sharks (mine too!), the grim reaper, knives, thunder/lightening, creepy people, juice, losing friends, "Men in Black", dying, and being late. **

**But two answers made me laugh (sorry to those two if it offends them that I laughed): **

**Tacos by **_**TheBestDamnThing96**_** and Chihuahuas by **_**ELuvsBooks**_**. **

**So thanks for all the many reviews replying with your answers. Question: ****What is your favorite pickup line?**

**Mine is: **_**Are you from Tennessee? Because you the only "ten I see." **_

**So leave your response with a review. Thanks! (:**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Luvinlifee :]]**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: **

Harry looked around at the group of vampires, annoyed and moved at the same time. He felt such strong admiration for his guardians for protecting him, but he was so mad that Dumbledore asked them to shield him. Why were they risking themselves for danger? And why was Dumbledore letting them? Edward smirked at him as these thoughts ran through his head. _Stupid vampire…_

This notion made Edward burst into hysterics, making the serious atmosphere more light and airy. Everyone in the room looked over at Edward, who was still laughing. Harry wondered why Edward was laughing, but brushed it off when Dumbledore spoke.

"Harry, please don't get troubled. I required someone to protect you and the Cullens were up for the job." Dumbledore said.

"How can I not?!" Harry roared, his control on his anger slipped through his fingers. He whirled around to meet Dumbledore's eyes.

"I'm tired of everyone getting hurt. I'm just a silly nuisance. Everyone dies when they're around me. Sirius, my mother, my father, Cedric. I'm just a bother." Harry said, barely a whisper. However, everyone heard, even Hermione. Her eyes welled up with bleary tears as she gazed at her best friend. This was a confession he rarely shared.

"Harry, you're not a bother. You're my best friend and I'm happy that they're here to protect you." Hermione said, getting up to put her hand on his arm. Harry, however, shrugged it off. He didn't want anyone's pity. _Nor, did he need it._

"No, Hermione, stop." Harry said. "I'm tired of everyone trying to protect me. I'm tired of being vulnerable. I'm not worth it."

"Harry—stop!" Hermione said, getting seriously upset. She hated when Harry talked like that.

"NO!" Harry shouted at her, and then he turned to face Albus Dumbledore. "Professor, why didn't you tell me? You didn't even have the decency to ask for my permission? Why didn't you ask how I felt about it? Maybe I didn't want people risking their lives for me anymore?" Harry yelled.

He couldn't help but feel betrayed, sure these bloodsuckers were saints, but he didn't ask for their help. His eyes scanned the room, trying to make sense of everything. Why would these vampires want to protect a teenage wizard? A wizard, whose life in fact, was threatened by a vindictive wizard.

"Harry, I didn't mean to upset you. I realize now that I should have told you." Dumbledore said to Harry. His apology calmed Harry a bit, helping him keep his anger in check.

"Yeah, you should have" Emmett agreed. This earned a smile from Harry, who now was realizing at least one of the vampires was on his side.

"Can it, stupid! At least, Dumbledore didn't sit out in the sun and _sparkle _in front of a student!" Rosalie sneered at Emmett. Harry assumed Rose was mad at her boyfriend for revealing their secret.

"Rosie, baby, I didn't know anyone would be outside." Emmett said in a convincing voice. However, Rose disregarded his comment and glared at him. He kissed her cheek, hoping to win her affection back. Luckily for him, Emmett's plan worked and Rosalie smiled a tiny bit at him.

"Why couldn't you tell me?" Harry said, now turning towards Bella and Edward. He was the closest to them out of all of the vampires. He felt so deceived. Not only that, he felt stupid for believing that they were on their way to becoming close friends.

Bella looked about ready to cry, but Harry knew that vampires could not shed a single tear. "We didn't know how you would take it." Edward nodded, agreeing with Bella's statement.

"I would have understood." Harry said honestly.

"I'm sorry" Bella murmured.

"Just tell me everything." Harry looked around the room. Hermione was still silent, looking seriously upset. Harry picked up her hand and rubbed it reassuringly. The vamps all glanced around the room at each other, hoping someone else would retell their family's past.

Carlisle chose to be the first to speak up. "It all started many, many years ago, when I first became a vampire…"

* * *

Harry was sat there in awe. He never felt so sad, happy, confused, and loved in so long. Each of the Cullens told his or her story, informing Harry and Hermione of everything. Not keeping anything out, to which was both a good thing and a bad thing. Surely, Harry did not want to hear about Emmett and Rosalie's sex life. Emmett went into a lot of detail, which brought about scarlet blushes from both Harry and Hermione. Renesmee informed Harry of her half-human, half-vampire-ness. Also, Jake told the two students about his shape shifting. This both terrified and fascinated Harry at the same time. And no one left anything out. They shared their complete story. Their feelings expressed to Harry and Hermione that this family was more human than they originally thought. They all had their humanity in check and were the most amazing people that Harry had ever met.

Harry never felt so compelled to be a part of someone's family before. Sure, he saw himself as a member of the Weasley clan, but he wanted to join the Cullen coven very much. Each member seemed to be taken by Harry's acceptance of his or her story. More than anything did Harry want to hug each of the Cullens. Edward smiled at Harry's blissful thoughts. Stepping up from his chair, he made his way to Harry with open arms.

"Welcome to the family." He said, gripping Harry in a gentle hug. Bella smiled and got up too, wrapping her arms around Harry when Edward backed away. In next to no time, Alice joined, then Jasper. Soon enough, each of the Cullen clan had hugged Harry. Hermione, feeling a little out of place, stepped off to the side. But before long, Emmett noticed and smiled brightly. Running at full speed, he stopped in front of Hermione. Pulling her into his arms, he welcomed yet another member of their coven. Hermione beamed in pride as the other joined Emmett and embraced Hermione with cold and warm arms. Harry and Hermione were now Cullens, too.

Rapidly, they all took seats, looking less like they were on a dangerous mission and more like a friendly meeting. Harry took a seat next to Emmett, while Hermione sat in between Alice and Bella. They were integrating with the vampires/half human-half vampire/shape shifter.

They talked about everything doing with protection. This protection was not only for Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the other students, but for the vampires. Nobody could know their secret, no one at all.

"This must be kept quiet." Edward said sternly, receiving nods from both Harry and Hermione. However, Edward didn't think that was the appropriate response. "You must realize how much danger would be in effect if you told. Not only for us, but for you. If the Volturi ever—"

"Edward, I assure you the Volturi will never hear a soul from Harry or Hermione." Dumbledore interrupted. His sincerity brought Edward comfort and he quieted. Dumbledore turned to look at Harry, "Do you forgive me for my thoughtlessness, Harry?" He asked. Harry nodded, which made the professor smile with delight.

"I do have a question, however." Harry said. He looked over at Edward, who had Bella sitting in his lap. Her head was nestled in the crook of his neck as she played with his hair. Edward nodded Harry on. "Why does it seem like you can read my mind?"

"Well, Harry…I can." Edward said with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Everyone's thoughts run through my head if he or she is close enough. The only one I can't read is Bella's." Edward said with a grin, looking at his wife sitting in his lap. He gazed at her lovingly and adoringly before continuing. "Bella has a gift. She can mentally shield herself from others' mental gifts."

"Do you all have these 'gifts?'" Hermione asked, intrigued to no end.

"Well, to an extent, yes." Alice said with a sly grin. "I see the future. What I see isn't set in stone, but it's likely to happen. However, I can only see bits of your futures because I was never a witch or wizard. I've noticed the only time that I have seen either yours or Harry's future is when my family or myself is in it, too."

"I also have a gift. I can manipulate emotions. I can feel what everyone in this room feels. I can also change them; get them angry, sad, happy, or riled up. This gift has its positives and negatives." Jasper said to Hermione. These newfound discoveries made Hermione squeal in her head. This internal fleet of excitement was made known to both Jasper and Edward, who both chuckled at her response.

"While they have those gifts, Renesmee has a different kind of gift. She can show you _her_ thoughts; even Bella can see her gift. It's quite mesmerizing, to say the least." Carlisle said. Continuing with everyone else, "Esme has the gift of loving passionately, while I have brought my compassion from my human life. Emmett has super strength, more so than we already do. Rosalie has her ever increasing beauty." He said. His words swirled around in Hermione's head, creating brilliant ideas. More than anything did she want a witch or wizard to attempt becoming a vampire. Would becoming a vampire increase their magic? Would they become invincible?

As Edward heard her thoughts, he felt uncomfortable. He knew Hermione's thoughts were harmless. She would never actually attempt to do such an experiment nor would she make another person to do it, for that matter. So, Edward quickly pushed out Hermione impending thoughts and smiled at his wife, hoping it would ease his discomfort.It did.

For another hour or so, Harry, Hermione, Albus, and the Cullens talked. They talked about anything and everything. The more they talked, the more Harry felt at ease. He felt like he was a Cullen, not a lonely Potter. Yes, Harry was proud to be the son of Lily and James Potter, but he was now alone. He had no family, except for the Dursleys. However, they didn't seem like family to Harry, so in reality, he was unaccompanied. The unconditional love that emanated from Esme made Harry feel like he was being cared for by a mother. Jasper, Jacob, and Emmett's joking around was like the antidote for Harry's depressing thoughts. The love he saw between Bella and Edward gave him hope for himself. Maybe, he and Ginny would be like them one day. Alice's perkiness kept Harry feeling upbeat. And Rosalie's caring nature that resembled a mother's was comforting. Renesmee's kindness was friendly. And Carlisle's welcoming was so inviting. Harry felt so free.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. However, when he looked at Ron's face, his smile washed away. Ron's face was livid. When Harry returned from Professor Dumbledore's office, Ron was already fast asleep. But, now, Harry realized Ron was mad at him for some unforgivable reason.

"Uh…hi" Harry said.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ron snarled. Harry gave him a questioning look, which made Ron continue speaking, "Why are you now siding with Hermione? I don't care if she invited me to Slughorn's party. It's not like we're dating. I'm allowed to do whatever I want. And yet, you're taking her side." Ron ranted.

"I'm not taking sides, Ron. Hermione's my best friend, too." Harry tried to explain.

"But you are taking sides…" Ron accused, and then he got an idea. "I bet it's because _you like her_!" Ron said with a grimace.

"What do you mean?"

"YOU LIKE HERMIONE!" Ron yelled. Luckily, everyone else in their room had already left for breakfast, leaving Ron and Harry alone. So, thankfully, nobody heard his embarrassing accusation. Then, in barely a whisper, Ron murmured to himself, "That would explain so many things…"

"I'm baffled. What are you talking about? Hermione and I are just friends, strictly that." Harry said.

"That's not what I've heard."

"What have you heard then, Ron?" Harry inquired. "_Lavender saw us snogging in the courtyard?_" He said sarcastically with a snort. This comment angered Ron, who had balled up his fists.

"You like her!" He said again, ignoring Harry's head shaking. "I know you do. I heard from Seamus that you and Hermione were hugging tightly in the library the other day. You barely leave her side. You. Like. Her." Ron said again.

"No, I don't like her like that. She was going through a hard time and she needed a friend." Harry said.

"If she needed a friend, she could have gone to Bella or Ginny, not you!" Ron said. "You can't just be 'Harry Potter, the chosen one', but you also have to be 'Harry Potter, the chosen one, dating Hermione Granger'. No surprise there! Harry Potter _always_ has to be in the spotlight. Being in the Daily Prophet isn't enough? You need to be the head of the school's gossip, too?" Ron said.

"Ron, that's not it. You're getting it all wrong. I'm sorry if you're jealous of Hermione and me, but it's not like tha—"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS OF YOU AND HERMIONE! Why would I care whom Hermione's with?" Ron said, suddenly changing his side. "I mean, it's Hermione, come on! Mate, you can have her…"

"I know you love her, Ron"

"No, Harry, you want her, you have her." Ron said.

"I DON'T LIKE HERMIONE, RON!" Harry roared. "GET IT INTO YOUR HEAD! IT'S NOT HERMIONE THAT I LIKE, IT'S GINNY!" Harry said. As soon as the words left his mouth, Harry wished for a time turner. Why the hell would he reveal that to his crush's brother? Whose brother just happened to be his best friend? God, he was stupid.

Ron stood shell-shocked, with his mouth standing open agape. However, it wasn't Harry that he was looking at. It was behind Harry. Harry turned to see what was so mesmerizing. And suddenly, he wished he didn't. For Ginny was standing in the doorway. Her figure was frozen in shock. Finally, she took the chance to speak. Her head was cast down, trying to mask her blush with her thick red locks. This may have come off as shy to another being, but Harry saw her as so beautiful in that moment. His and Ron's argument was out the window. All Harry cared about was Ginny.

"Uh…s-so I g-guess t-this is a b-bad t-time to t-tell you t-that you're going to m-miss breakfast. T-There's about t-twenty m-minutes l-left…" Ginny said with rosy cheeks. Then, she fled the room, leaving Harry uncontrollably heart broken.

**CLIFFIE!**

**I loved the cheesy pickup lines. They make me smile.**

**SOOO, my fave was: **"Ever hear of Platform 9 and 3/4? Well, I know something else with those measurements." **By**an anonymous reader, **Banana King**

**QuestionS: **_**What is your bad habit? AND **_**what is your favorite story on FanFiction**_**?**_

**Mine is**: I play with my hair. I don't know how to describe it. Playing with it helps me focus in class. I love the story called Breaking Bella by sixeightshuffle.

**Leave your bad habit and favorite story & its author in a review and I may post it in my Author's Note in my next chapter!**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Elizabeth Luna XOXO**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: Why are people stupid?**

Harry watched Ginny's fleeting figure and decided that he needed to do something. With all his courage, he left Ron in their room and ran after Ginny.

"Ginny, wait!" He called to her retreating form. The second she heard his voice, she stopped instantly, whirling around to face him.

"What you heard in there. Well, it was all a mistake." Harry said. Though it was a lie, Harry spoke again. "I just said that so...um, Ron could, well, uh, get off my back" He stuttered. Ginny nodded her head as she took in Harry's words.

With all her might, she tried not to cry. He only said that so Ron would stop bothering him. Harry probably _did _like Hermione and he needed to watch his back. Ginny knew how Ron felt about Hermione. Hell, everyone did. It was as plain as sight. Ginny nodded her head again, hoping it would show Harry that she understood. She did. He just didn't like her like she did for him.

"I'm sorry that I had to, uh, use you for an, um, excuse." Harry apologized. Ginny ducked her head, hiding the silent tears that swayed down her cheeks. She made her hair cloak around her face, hoping Harry wouldn't see her tears. However, Harry did. Ginny felt his hand snake up to hold her chin. Gently, he pulled her face up to meet his eyes.

When Harry saw her tears, his heart shattering, falling to pieces, and scattering to the floor. "I'm so sorry, Gin" He said again, taking her tears for being used instead of internal heartbreak.

"We can just pretend it never happened." Harry suggested, even though it tore his heart to pieces at the thought.

This idea only brought on another bout of tears from Ginny. Her broken sobs echoed in Harry's head as he tried to register why she was crying. In all the years he'd known her, she had never once succumbed to tears. Not once. And now, it was like she was PMSing like crazy or something. Her whole body was shaking with the endless weeping.

Harry always thought of Ginny Weasley as having a tough shell, but now it seemed as though that harder layer had cracked and seeped through her tiny fingers. For the first time, Harry realized that he loved her. More than anything. When those first tears dropped from her beautiful brown eyes, Harry seemed to crumble at the sight, realizing that he had never see her so beautiful, so human. At the moment, he knew. He knew he loved her.

Stumbling at the thought of loving a girl, Harry pulled Ginny to his chest in a friendly matter. "I'm so sorry, Gin" He repeated over and over. "I'm so sorry…"

Ginny, getting upset by his incessant apologies, was raging. Hastily, she wiped away all the fallen tears to look up at Harry's face. Harry froze when he looked down into her fuming gaze. Her chocolate colored eyes were swimming in anger.

"I get that you don't like me, Harry." Ginny snapped. "No need for a stupid apology" She spat at him, her words stinging him like acid.

"Gin, it's not—"

"It's not what, Harry?!" She steamed. "What am I to you? Ron's little annoying sister?" She asked. "Am I not worthy of _The Harry Potter_?_ The Chosen One_? _The Boy Who Lived_?"

"No really, Ginny—"

"No, really, Harry, am I not pretty enough?" She now asked, her tone was now softer, barely a gentle whisper. She was feeling self-conscious. "Am I not smart like Hermione? Am I not a sixth year? What is it?"

"Nothing, Ginny—" He started once more, but Ginny yet again interrupted him.

"Do you just not like me? I mean I guess I understand. I'm not all that special and I'm not pretty like Cho. You be farther better off with someone like her." She said. "Even if I do like you…" She whispered to herself, hoping Harry wouldn't hear. But, he did. She knew he did, too. For, he was stunned into silence.

"You know what? Let's just forget this ever happened." Ginny said. She cleaned off the remaining tears from her face.

"No, I don't wan—"

"We'll just act like nothing's wrong, right? Because I still want to be friends with you and all. Nothing will be weird ri—"

"GOD DAMMIT, Ginny! Let me speak" Harry roared, hoping to get a few words in. When she quieted, he wondered if he was man enough to say what he had to say.

"Go on" She urged. Instead of talking, Harry leaned in. Sensing his incline towards her, Ginny leaned in as well.

Soon, Harry's lips were pressed on hers. Their lips collided and they kissed soft and gentle. Before long, Harry's hands were wrapped in Ginny's hair as hers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. By his hair, she pulled him dangerously closer, which only seemed to turn Harry on. Their kisses soon became fiery and erotic. Their tongues danced with the others, bringing pleasure to both of the two teenagers.

Soon, Harry pulled away, realizing his mistake. He shouldn't have done it, but Ginny seemed to enjoy it. However, Harry couldn't help but feel cautious. He hoped they could be able to forget it and walk away still good friends. Ginny played with her hair, hoping to smooth it down some before Ron came in and walked in.

She pulled a hand and touched her lips. They were swollen. Ginny had never really kissed a boy like that before. Sure, she had dated Dean and Michael, but their kisses had never left her feeling so happy. Ginny had a little epiphany. She loved Harry, more than the moon and the stars. When Ginny was younger, her heart swelled at the thought of Harry Potter. But, she soon realized that she was only crushing on him because he was famous. Then, she got to know him, really know him. Not only did they see each other in school, but during the summer. As each year progressed, her crush on Harry grew. Before finally, it bloomed into something else…love.

However, Ginny couldn't help but feel as though Harry was messing around with her. Maybe, he only did it for kicks and giggles. He probably didn't want her. She was only another girl to him, most likely. Ginny felt hopeless, but she couldn't help but love him.

At the same time, they both thought, hoping the message would get to the other, _I love you_.

Somehow, the message reached the other, subconsciously, at least. However, Harry couldn't do this. Ginny still had a boyfriend and Harry didn't want to be the other man. He stepped a safe distance away from Ginny.

"Sorry, Ginny. I care about you so much, but you're like a sister to me. "He lied, smoothly. Ginny, being self conscious, believed it and nodded her head.

"Then, what was the kiss for?" She asked out of curiosity. Harry's heart dropped at the sight of her not being heartbroken. Though she looked all right, Ginny felt like she was falling apart.

"Good luck?" Harry came up with. Ginny gave him a questioning look. "For my exam in Defense Against The Dark Arts" He explained in a lie.

"Oh" Ginny said, and then reprimanded herself for not coming up with a better response. _Stupid, Ginny…_

"Yeah, so…if we can just forget that I ever did that…it would be great." Harry said, even though it hurt him to do so.

"Anytime, Harry" Ginny said with a sad smile, however he didn't notice her. At least, she thought. But, he did, but soon shook it off as soon as he heard Ron bounding down the stairs.

"You're the best, Gin" He said before he headed in hopes of getting some breakfast before it ended.

**DON'T HURT ME!**

**So I got many answers to my questions, like some bad habits people had were:** chewing on water bottle lids until they became flat, playing with hair, picking up pennies, thinking of twilight when hearing a romantic song, biting nails, fiddling with hair ties, procrastination, peeling off nails and toes, biting wrists, ignoring people when reading, and being indecisive!

**Also for the stories,** I'm going to read some of the few you guys suggested. However, I'm not going to read any Twilight/ harry potter crossovers because I'm writing one and I don't want any of my work to resemble the other person's story. If anything is similar, it would look like I plagiarized, so I will read _The Secret Keeper _after I'm finished with _Protecting Harry_.

**_This question is for just in case i want another hottie added into my story: _**Who is your dream guy/ girl?

**Mine is** a guy with dark hair and dark eyes. The guy I'm crushing on has these gorgeous eyes that are a mix between honey and chocolate, like a caramel-y color. My perfect guy would be smart. He's got to like to read and have semi-ok grades. This is asking for a lot, but he's got to like/ enjoy sports because then, we would never get along. I'd prefer a swimmer because i run track and i think its cool for us to be completely different. Cause I've got blond hair, blue eyes, and then he'd have the dark hair, dark eyes. Then, he'd be a person whose in the water, while I'm on land. you know?

Please give your answer in a review and if it seems to make sense, then I'll add in my author's note!

**-Elizabeth Luna XOXO**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

I walked swiftly through the hallway, attempting to make in class in time. Edward and I parted ways a bit ago. He went with Harry; I with Hermione. Now that there were no secrets kept between us, Hermione and I were closer than ever. Yes, I knew she still felt guilty for catching sight of Emmett in the outdoor walkway, but I assured her, many times, that it was ok. Nobody was mad at her anymore. Sure, we were all a little angered at Emmett's stupidity, but otherwise, nothing was wrong. Except, for Hermione's constant sadness.

Now, that she and Ron were no longer on speaking terms, Hermione was resorting to talking solely to me, for Harry was split in the center of their tiff. We sat together during meals with Edward on the other side of me, Harry sitting across from him. Ron sat diagonal to Harry, so he was sitting next to Edward. Luckily, Hermione couldn't see him. If she did, I imagine she would have broken down into tears. However, she could hear his barbaric eating habits. Ron liked to chew with his mouth open, revealing every particle of food he ate. It was quite atrocious.

I broke out of my reverie as I entered class, ten minutes late. How could a vampire be late for class when she has super speed? Somehow, someway, I managed to be late, though. I stepped into the room, brushing past Draco and his cronies. Finally, I made it to my seat, next to Hermione, in the front row. Professor Flitwick ignored my presence and acted like I never came in nor was I ever there. To everyone else, I was there, but to him, I had taken Harry's invisibility cloak for a test drive.

I went slowly through the rest of the day, feeling mentally drained. It didn't help that I was in dire need of hunting. My eyes were black with a bit of brownish honey peeking in them. Edward and I decided to go hunting after we made sure everyone was asleep.

I stealthily crept out of my bed around midnight when I heard everyone's breathing even. Making it down the dormitory staircase, I was greeted with the beautiful sight of Edward lounging on one of the couches in the Common Room.

I tried to sneak up on him, but his vampire senses heard my approach and he looked up as I was creeping over. _Darn…_No matter, I got into my hunting crouch and pounced on him when I got close enough. Edward's arms shot out, catching me midair while he was on the couch. It seemed like something out of a fancy dance routine. The girl dances her way into the center of the room and BAM, suddenly she's going into her dance partner's arms. He takes her up, holding her above his head as the crowd goes wild. It was just like that, but _better_.

I giggled and squirmed as I dangled in Edward's strong hands. His arms slowly lowered me, but not enough that I could be on a flat surface. He leaned up, pecking me on the lips.

"Edward, let me down" I whispered, hoping I wouldn't wake anything with my squeals.

"Kiss me first" He said with an evil glint in his onyx eyes. He needed to hunt also, more so than I did. I leant down and pressed my lips against his, waiting for him to lower me. Finally, as we made out a bit, he lowered me, but not onto the ground, _onto him_. I gasped as my mind made this realization. _We could do so many things in this position_, I though dirtily. Sensing that my gasp was out of discomfort, Edward picked me up and took me off him. _Way to ruin the moment, Bella…_

I whined, but helped Edward up. However, our hands stayed intact as we left the Common Room. I was a little mad that he got me all excited and then ruined the moment by taking me off him.

"You're a tease, you know" I said angrily. We slowly made our way down a corridor before turning down another. We had to do one sweep of the school before leaving.

"I'm the tease, Bella?" Edward asked incredulously. "I'm _the_ tease?" He repeated once more.

"Yes, you are. You get me all hot and bothered and then leave me without anything else." I fumed.

"You tease me too, Bella. You're always so tempting." Edward purred.

"I didn't know that I tempted you so much." I gloated with a smirk. Edward turned to face me, pressing me against the wall gently.

He pressed his lips to mine. At first, the kisses were soft and innocent, but after a few seconds, they got cranked up to maximum intensity. Edward plunged his tongue into my mouth as he pressed me harder against the stone wall. My hands made their way to his hair, bringing him dangerously closer. I was about to find a classroom for us to go into when Edward pulled away.

Panting, whispering, he said, "As I said, you tempt me all the time." With a grin, he turned away and walked ahead of me.

"That's not fair!" I called. "Why is it always me who's left wanting more?" I yell down to his retreating form. He turns to look at me with a gloating smile.

"You know I want more, I'm just saving that for when we're hunting in the forest." He said with a crooked grin.

--

After hunting and getting down on the forest floor, Edward and I returned to Hogwarts, feeling fresh and rejuvenated. As we walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room, we held hands. They swung back and forth as the clock ticked close to two in the morning. Finally, I kissed Edward goodnight, receiving a bit of tongue on his part. Edward swatted my butt as I turned to go upstairs. If I could have blushed, I would have been the color of a tomato.

"Where have you been?" A voice said the second I reached my room. Hermione stood by her bed dressed in sleeping robes. Her hair was a little messed up, alerting me that she had once been asleep as I had thought.

I decided to tell her the complete truth because now she knew everything, "Edward and I were hunting."

"Oh, I was terrified that someone stole you out of your bed. Please tell me next time you're leaving the school grounds. I was about to get Harry out of his bed, so we could look for you." Hermione said.

"Hermione, you are an amazing friend." I said, causing a crimson blush to form on her cheeks. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad I have you for a friend. It's rather tiring to only be best friends with boys. I mean, I have Ginny, but she's not my best friend." Hermione said. I hugged her tighter.

"I love having you for my best friend." I said before I pulled away. Since, neither of us would be going to sleep, we settled on my bed.

"So how was hunting?" Hermione asked.

"Very, very good…Edward and I had some fun afterwards…" I said with a sly grin. Hermione laughed softly, hoping no one would wake up.

"Sounds like fun"

"Oh, it was." I said. "Now, tell me what's going on with you and Ron." I demanded. She groaned quietly.

"It's so confusing. I love him, I know it. I only had a crush on him in my third year, but by the time my fourth year rolled around, I had a full blown crush. Then, in my fifth year, I realized how I felt about him. He's so important to me. I don't want to lose him as a friend if he finds out. I know he doesn't like me." She said in a rush.

"First of all, he likes you. Second of al—"

"HE LIKES ME?" She asked, giddy like a sixth grade girl finding out the boy that she likes is going to ask her out. I nodded my head. She squealed, not caring about waking anyone. She was too excited. "How do you know this?"

"Well, he gazes at you whenever you're not looking. And, Edward happens to read minds and he tells me everything, so…yeah." I said.

"Blimey, I never knew." She responded breathing heavily. She was so freaking excited.

"Hermione, I will help you get him if it's the last thing I do." I said.

"Bella, you're the best."

For the next hour, Hermione and I talked about our plan of attack. We would start in the morning, making the first step. Ron wouldn't know what hit him. I couldn't wait.

--

**As for last chapter's question, many of you had very vivid descriptions.**

**Your descriptions went all over the place: **blonde hair, dark hair, blue eyes, brown eyes, long hair, and short hair, smart guys, athletic guys, bad guys, leaders.

Some people asked me: **Is Elizabeth Luna your real name?** Yes and no. My name is Elizabeth. *sigh* I hate it. There's always another Elizabeth in your class, at least at my school. Luna is not my middle name. However, Lucy is. I hate that name, too, so I changed it to Luna on FanFiction.

_**Now, my question for you all:**_

**Are you Team Harry Potter or Team Twilight?**

Now, I am **TEAM HARRY POTTER**. I'm this all the way. Never will I stray to the Twilight side. Yes, I enjoy the Twilight Saga, but Harry Potter will remain my favorite series for as long as I shall live. Ok, I'm being dramatic, but I love HP so much more than Twilight. I hate when people who HAVEN'T read Harry Potter talk shit about it and say Twilight's better, when they've never experienced the godliness of J.K Rowling's writing.

So send me your answer in a review. And don't say you can't decide. They are both completely different series, but I want you opinion of which you think is **superior**. Thanks!

**-Elizabeth Luna**

**p.s. Harry Potter rocks my socks off.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A **_**11**_** page chapter for giving me 300 REVIEWS!!!! Enjoy, love bugs!**

**Chapter 19: Change in mind**

**BPOV**

When Hermione woke up early that morning, we got straight to work. I called Alice and Rosalie over, sneaking them up to our dormitory. We kicked the other girls, who shared our room, out. They would die if they found out a Slytherin was in our room. Once Rose and Alice made it to our room, the first step was made.

Alice raided Hermione's trunk, looking for the perfect outfit. Luckily, it was a Saturday, so Hermione didn't have to wear her school robes. Alice surveyed every article of clothing before she finally decided she didn't like any of Hermione's clothing. Then, she turned to my suitcase. Even though she bought most of my clothes, Alice didn't like much of the items. Finally, her honey colored eyes set upon the perfect outfit.

Alice pulled out the various pieces that went with the outfit and laid them on Hermione's bed. Alice called us over to examine it. Rosalie, Hermione, and I gasped at the outfit. It was absolutely perfect. It was Hermione's style and it would look fantastic on her. It wasn't a sexy Rosalie kind of outfit, it was a sexy _Hermione_ outfit. **(A/N: outfit on my profile)**

Rosalie took out all of her hair products and sat Hermione in a comfy chair. I watched as Rosalie did wonders to Hermione's bushy hair. With her flat iron, Rose straightened every piece of Hermione's hair. Then, when the hair cooled, she got out her crimping spray and squirted it all over her hair. Finally, Rose ran her hands through Hermione's hair. Rosalie crimped Hermione's hair and it looked gorgeous when she was finished.

Next, they got Hermione dressed in the outfit. Alice was right. It fit perfectly and it looked good on her. For a top, Hermione wore a navy blue and white tank top. It was flowy and showed a good amount of cleavage. Alice gave her a pair of dark super skinny jeans to wear that fit Hermione perfectly. Hermione finally got on the gray sweater which really pulled the look together. Then, there was the pair of black heeled boots that Alice forced her into. They didn't let Hermione see herself in the mirror, so they got started straight away on makeup.

As they got her ready, Alice got out her iPod speakers and blasted Party in The USA by Miley Cyrus. I laughed as we all sang along.

_I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.  
With a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess,  
Am I gonna fit in?_

Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And a Jay Z song was on  
And the Jay Z song was on  
And the Jay Z song was on

So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
I'm movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's lookin at me now  
Like "Who's that chick, that's rockin' kicks?  
She's gotta be from out of town

So hard with my girls not around me  
Its definitely not a Nashville party  
'cause all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune  
And a Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on

So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
I'm movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Feel like hoppin' on a flight  
Back to my hometown tonight  
Something stops me everytime  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
I'm movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA

_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
I'm movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA_

Luckily for her, Hermione didn't have any pimples, so Alice didn't have to put on a lot of foundation. Rosalie curled Hermione's eyelashes, while Alice put blush on her. After putting on eyeliner, mascara, powder, and lip gloss on Hermione, they showed her the finished product.

Hermione almost cried when she saw her reflection. I was so happy for her. She kept looking at herself in the mirror as if she didn't think it was her. Hermione definitely looked different. She looked like Hermione, but a sexier version of the quiet girl. Now, instead of the nerdy librarian, she was the sexy librarian.

"Guys, we have ten minutes until breakfast starts" I said with a grin.

"I don't want to go" Hermione said nervously.

"You're going. That's that." Rosalie said with a smile. Hermione informed Alice and Rosalie of her dilemma. I think her sharing things about herself really helped them to become closer. I smiled as Alice came over to hug Hermione.

"Thanks so much for being my Barbie doll today!" She squealed. "Bella doesn't let me do her makeup anymore, so I love having you to do it on." Hermione laughed heartily at Alice's comment. Rosalie giggled too. They talked for a while, giving Hermione tips on how to get Ron's attention.

When ten minutes ticked by, I spoke up, breaking up their little conversation. "It's time." I said with a sly smile.

Hermione groaned, but I grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. We led her down to the Great Hall. When we entered, I swear all eyes went to us. Hermione looked like she was a vampire, one of us, she looked so beautiful. Hermione blushed as people stared at her. I took her hand and led her to the Gryffindor table. Looking around for Edward, I found Ron's startled face. He was practically drooling over Hermione. I giggled at the sight.

Everyone in the Great Hall's voices dropped to whispers as they gazed at Hermione. She did look good. I heard every person's whisper as we sauntered on over to the table. Finally, we reached Edward and Harry. Edward, unfazed, smiled at me and patted the bench seat next to him. Giggling like a preteen girl, I took a seat next to him. Harry grinned at Hermione as if to say 'you look nice.' Hermione just blushed and sat next to Harry. Ron sat on the other side of her, but she simply ignored him, like Rosalie demanded her to. Ginny's eyes became green with envy when she saw the exchange between the Harry and Hermione. It was funny to see her so upset. I knew how Harry felt about Ginny. I mean, come on, it was obvious that he liked her a lot. And I mean a whole lot. I didn't need Jasper to figure that one out.

Ginny and I talked about her brothers' joke shop, while Edward and Hermione talked about certain types of advanced spells. Harry added in his bit about Defensive spells, but ate his most of his meal, just listening. Ron, however, sat with a jealous scowl on his freckled face. He knew how close Edward and I were, but he seemed to be envious that Hermione was talking to Edward and not him. I watched helplessly as Ron stuffed big pieces of chicken into his mouth in irritation. Though she was talking to my husband, Hermione couldn't help but glance at Ron every few seconds. Most of the time, he was looking at his plate. But, others, he caught her eye and she looked away and blushed. It was a rather hilarious sight to watch.

Finally, Ron had the courage to speak to his crush. He took a few breaths, trying to calm himself. Then, I noticed his taking a whiff of his pits. I almost gagged. I guess he wanted to make sure he didn't smell. He made a tiny face as he caught the scent, but brushed it off as he looked into his spoon. Ron didn't use it to eat his pudding; he used it for a tiny mirror, to make sure he didn't have any food crammed into his teeth. Satisfied, Ronald put down the spoon and checked his breath. Oh lord, I honestly did not understand how Hermione liked him.

"So what did you think of the Transfiguration exam today, Hermione?" He asked, his voice wavering a bit with nerves. I giggled into my napkin. Hermione flushed and looked down at her plate. I noticed her swallow her food and take a few deep breaths before she finally looked back up.

"It w-wasn't t-t-oo bad, but I think I failed." She stuttered.

"I know you did great. You always do." Ron said encouragingly. And just like that, their conversation flowed easily. They simply talked about trivial things, but I think they were on a very long, very rocky road to a relationship. Ron was oblivious and on occasion, dim-witted. And Hermione was self-conscious and a bit of a know it all. They fought constantly because they both had tempers. That created a deadly mixture, but I deemed them perfect for each other.

Edward and I played around with our food. Eating with all the Gryffindors, where everyone is watching you, was hard. We couldn't simply throw away our food like we used to at high school. Now, we actually had to look like we were eating it. When nobody was looking, I dropped a bit of my eggs onto Harry's plate. He noticed and gave me a smile, knowing my dilemma. Edward did the same, but to Hermione. She let him because she, too, understood that we didn't want to have to cough it up later.

I played with my hair absentmindedly as I watched Harry and Ginny talk. Something happened between the two, but I couldn't figure it out. They sat across from each other, leaning in towards the other. It was rather cute. They talked about the new match on Saturday excitedly. Ginny was raving about Harry's amazing captain skills, creating crimson blushes to form on both of Harry's cheeks. Ginny noticed the blushing and continued with the compliments. I was just waiting for them to hold hands across the table, it was so obvious. They were smitten over each other.

I waited for my meal to disappear like usual with a sigh. Edward did the same. I grabbed his hand, getting his attention.

"How's your morning been so far?" He asked.

"Very eventful…"

"You did a great job with Hermione." He said. I nodded and said, "Thank you"

"So I was wondering if you wanted to meet me in that empty classroom in the Astronomy Tower near midnight." Edward said, seductively. He wagged his eyes brows when I nodded an eager yes.

"See you then" I said as we got up to go to our first class.

--

* * *

Ginny traveled through her classes with a permanent smile etched onto her face. She and Harry talked today at breakfast. However, Ginny's feathers were still a little ruffled over Hermione blushing at Harry. Hermione knew how Ginny felt about him, yet she _blushed_ in front of Harry, like she had a fucking crush on him. Ginny couldn't help but be angry. She had already laid a stake on Harry. She had a claim on him way before Hermione. _I bet Hermione never kissed him…_Ginny thought with a smirk bubbling underneath her smile.

It didn't help that Hermione looked drop dead gorgeous today. Her outfit was perfect as was her hair and makeup. Ginny swore she saw that makeup look in one of those muggle magazines. It was called Ella, no _Elle_? Yes, it was _Elle_ magazine. Hermione must have picked the magazine up and read it before she came to Hogwarts again. But, yet, her look changed so suddenly. It didn't gradually turn into a sexy look. It was like someone else did her makeup.

Ginny's mind drifted as she walked in the direction of the moving staircases. Her brown eyes scanned the faces of the students as she tried to figure out who could be so talented in doing makeup. She looked face after face and then finally she set on a pair of honey colored eyes. The tiny girl was standing on one of the staircases. Her outfit was awfully cute and she had perfect makeup on her face. She wasn't in her House, but Ginny knew her to be Bella's sister. What was her name? Oh, yes, it was Alice Swan.

Ginny walked faster, trying to reach Alice before the staircase moved. Pushing past other students, Ginny made it in time.

"Hi, uh, Alice?" Ginny said tentatively. Alice beamed at Ginny.

"Hi, Ginny!" She chirped. "What's new?"

"I was, uh, wondering if you could help me with something…" Ginny said slowly. Alice nodded her on. And Ginny began to talk about giving herself a makeover. Alice instantly agreed. Not only would she help Ginny, but hopefully, she would help Harry. It was what she was meant to do.

--

* * *

Alice and Ginny planned her outfit in the library that night. Alice designed her makeup, using a makeup kit she had with her. The plan would work perfectly if all went according to plan. Alice and Ginny talked for a few hours after their plans were set. They became quite good friends. Alice didn't tell Ginny about being a vampire, but they talked very openly. Narrowly avoiding the inquiry about her life before Hogwarts, Alice smiled gently and asked Ginny questions.

They waved goodbye and Ginny promised to go to Alice's room early in the morning.

When Ginny arrived at the Ravenclaw Common Room in the morning, Alice let her in, sneaking her up to her room. Quickly, Alice did Ginny's hair. She ran her curling iron through Ginny's hair, creating gorgeous red curls out of Ginny's normally straight hair. Then, she did her makeup. Like Hermione, Ginny's skin was flawless and didn't need much concealing powder on it. Alice made Ginny's eyes look smoky and alluring. Finally, adding some blush to her pale skin made the young girl look even more beautiful.

Alice dressed the Gryffindor girl in acid washed skinny jeans. Then, she handed Ginny her favorite top from Alloy. It was white and fit Ginny perfectly. Finally, she gave her a gray toggle pea coat and a scarf. Ginny wore gold jewelry. She had on earrings and a charm bracelet.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Um…Alice?"

"Ginny?"

"Could I, um, have a pair of shoes?" Ginny asked, looking down at her bare feet.

"Fuck, I forgot." Alice cursed. Alice ran to her trunk, throwing items everywhere as she looked for a pair of shoes. In only a matter of minutes, she pulled out a pair of patent leather high heels. They were bright yellow, a color Ginny never wore.

"These are my favorite Christian Louboutin pumps, so don't mess them up." Alice said menacingly. "Also, they're five inches, so they give me height." Alice said, laughing.

"I will guard them with my life." Ginny said as she slipped them on. "God, these are high." She exclaimed, getting a laugh from Alice.

Grabbing Ginny's hand, Alice took her into the Great Hall. Like déjà vu, Alice watched as the other students took in Ginny. Very much like their reaction to Hermione yesterday, they stopped their talking. Guys drooled, their mouths exposing their half chewed food. Girls watched her strut down the floor towards the Gryffindor table. They watched in green, fiery envy. The attention both affected her positively and negatively. She felt incredibly self conscious, but the amount of attention made her feel more confident.

Ginny turned her attention on Harry. His eyes were burning with passion as he took in her new look. Harry always found Ginny pretty, but she never dressed like that. She normally wore a simple sweater and jeans. Never had she worn something so fancy or designer. This both frightened Harry and made him excited. She looked so beautiful with her hair in perfect curls. It blew behind her as she walked over as if there was a fan blowing her hair behind her. Her skin looked flawless.

Harry smiled wide and big at her and she gave him a grin back. It was flirty and cute. Harry averted his gaze quickly, so he wouldn't be tempted. Then, he saw who was standing a bit behind Ginny. It was Alice Cullen, Bella's supposed sister. She had a wide knowing grin on her face as she looked at Harry. Her gaze then shifted to Ginny. Harry, then, knew. Alice did this. She did it on purpose. He twitched in his seat as he made this realization.

Ron grumbled beside him. "Goddamn it" He cursed. "All these shitfaced blokes are looking at _my_ sister!"

When Ron said that comment aloud, Harry finally tore his eyes away from Ginny. Harry looked at each one of the boys in the room. Almost every single face had the same dreamy look on their faces as they took in Ginny. Jealousy bubbled through Harry's happiness. He glared at the love stricken boys. Harry noticed that only the vampires and Jacob didn't stare at Ginny. The vampire boys were too busy staring at their girls to spare a glance for Ginny.

Harry stood to greet Ginny. She stood awkwardly in the center of the Great Hall, not knowing where to sit. He walked swiftly towards Ginny. When Ginny noticed this, she ran in direction of Harry. _This is the moment, Ginny. This is when you and Harry will finally get together! _Ginny thought excitedly.

They met in the heart of the Great Hall. Harry embraced her tightly as everyone watched closely. When they pulled away, Harry could see their calculating glances at the hugging couple. He could read their questioning thoughts. _Are they dating? Are they just friends?_ _What about Hermione? And Dean? Is Ron okay with it?_

"You want to sit with me?" Harry asked her quietly. He didn't want too many people to overhear. All he needed was another round of gossip to start. Harry certainly didn't want to bring Ginny into it. It wasn't fair to her nor was it right.

Ginny didn't reply, for she was too stunned. This was her chance to finally be considered Harry's girlfriend. Yet, she couldn't find her voice. "I mean, Hermione, Ron, Bella, and Edward will be sitting there too. I won't be the only one…"Harry said.

Finally, her voice returned to her. "I would love to, Harry." She said. But, just as they were about to walk together, Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder. Harry was glaring at the hand. Ginny turned to greet the person behind her. It was Dean, her boyfriend.

"Ginny, come sit with me" Dean's voice said.

"I was going to sit with Harry and my brother." Ginny said.

"But, you've got to sit with me, Ginny."

"Well, all right." She said, giving up. She told the satisfied Dean that she would meet him at his table in a bit.

"I'm sorry, Harry"

"It's all right, Gin. I understand. He's your boyfriend. I'm only your brother's best friend."

"Now, Harry, you know that's not true!" Ginny looked at Harry, sadly. Then in a whisper, she said, "You know how I feel about you."

"And I know how you feel about Dean." He alleged. But, Harry thought he knew about her feelings for Dean. He assumed Ginny loved the other boy, but Ginny didn't.

Ginny grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. She didn't stop out in the hall, but she took him straight to the outside walkway. She kept on walking until they reached the lake.

"Why do you do this to me?" She whispered as she looked over at the lake. It was so soft that Harry almost didn't hear it, but he did.

"I don't understand." He said. Ginny whirled around to face him when she heard his reply.

"You don't _understand_! You act like you like me. Then, you don't. You kiss me, and then you tell me it's only for stupid luck. You act like you don't want me, and then, you ask me to eat with you. Make up your damn mind!" Ginny said. She had tears pooling in her eyes as she said this.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Gin. You know Ron would kill me if I dated you. He hates seeing you snog guys. Why am I any different?" Harry said.

"Because Michael and Dean aren't important, you are." Ginny said. Her tears finally leaked over. Harry almost cried when he saw her silent cries. He raised his hand. Wiping them away with his fingers, he looked into her bottomless pools of brown. Her eyes still held some tears in her eyes, but she seemed less miserable.

"You're important to me, Ginny, more so than any other girl I've met before."

"Kiss me" Ginny pleaded. Harry listened to her request. He pressed his lips onto hers. They kissed passionately. Harry's one hand went into her bouncy curls. He stroked her cheek with his other hand as she pulled him closer. Their tongues danced together as they held on tight to the other. Harry's rushing thoughts came to him. He pulled away quickly.

"You have a boyfriend, Ginny. Remember Dean Thomas?" Harry said.

"Oh, Harry! I don't know what to do!" She exclaimed. She covered her face with her pale hands. Harry noticed that they had tiny freckles coating them, but tried to rile up some anger. Harry didn't like that Ginny was so confused.

"Well, tell me when you do know because I don't know what to do either. I'm tired of trying to be with you." Harry said coldly. He hated that she couldn't choose Dean over him.

"Harry, please, don't make me choose."

"Ginny, I have to. I'm not just going to be your friend that you can snog with on occasion." Harry said.

"Harry, that's not fair!"

"Ginny, have you ever fucking heard the saying, _Life isn't fair_? I have and I know the feeling. I've lost so many people. I might just lose you, too, if you choose Dean over me."

"I would never!"

"Then why are you waiting?" He seethed.

"How can I know that you aren't going to break up with me? And I cheated on Dean with you. I owe him that much."

"Life is about chances, Ginny!"

Ginny was about to respond when Dean's voice called out to her. "Ginny, you're going to miss breakfast!"

And then, Ginny made her decision, for she had just cheated on Dean with Harry for the second time. She owed Dean something. She would stay with him. Harry could wait. If he loved her, he would wait. Maybe, it was fate. Perhaps, they weren't meant to be together. Otherwise, they would already be together. Their relationship would be easy like breathing air. However, as Ginny scurried away from Harry's body sitting by the lake, she couldn't help a tugging at her heart. It was telling her to return back to go and kiss the heck out of him. Her heart was breaking and she knew it. But, Ginny couldn't hurt Dean. Even if it meant she was hurting Harry in the progress.

She turned to look back at Harry. She knew he was heartbroken. She could almost hear his quiet sobs. She had only once seen Harry cry like that and that was when Sirius died.

Ginny loved him, but she had to let him go.

**I would like to thank each and every one of you who favorited/ reviewed/ alerted this story. I cannot begin to describe my gratitude. 300 reviews! Let's hope for more! I am trying to make each chapter longer and longer. Maybe 12 pages for the next chappy? **

**As for last chapter's question:****  
Team Potter: 8+mine=9  
Team Twilight: 5  
Team Indecisive: 3**

**So, for now, ****HARRY POTTER**** wins!**

**Question for the chapter:**_**Which of the Harry Potter books is your favorite?**_

_Mine is Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows because it's the ending of the story. I was sad for it to end, but I loved the ending. I loved everything that happened throughout the series, though I wished Dumbledore had not been killed. _

**So, send me your answer in a review and I'll be sure to recognize it! **

_-Elizabeth Luna_


	20. Chapter 20

**I would like to thank these people for reviewing: **stina, JS, itscassieelee, Saracastic-And-Loving-It, twilight14, nesquik95, YunaNeko, bookworm19065, elleinadanielle, Murasaki KuroNeko Rei, Merry, Izzy, JexCul666, Edwardluver135, Lady Lily of Darkness, Kitty Bridgeta, K.-writter12, AnnabethChase5450, lunarwing, JBouch, kyokoaurora, and many anonymous reviewers!

**Chapter 19: Slughorn's Party:**

Harry never felt so broken up. Ginny had finally decided. He knew there were no more second chances. There were no more kisses. Or just talking. Or smiling at each other. Ginny had chosen who he wanted and that decision hurt him more than anything he had ever experienced. Harry felt weak and dramatic, but it was spot on. He loved her more than anything. As gushy and corny as it was, it was undeniably true.

Harry sat by the lake, looking over at the dark water. It was murky, but Harry knew many creatures lived beneath that surface. The thought of that made him want to jump in and swim away. He wanted to get away from his hectic life. More than anything did he want to drown out all of his aching feelings. Harry sat there for quite some time until he felt a tiny hand on his shoulder. Crouching beside him was Jasper and Alice. Edward and Bella were walking towards him with Hermione.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Jasper said in his Texan drawl. Harry only nodded, wiping his eyes. He didn't want anyone to know he was crying. He couldn't be seen as a weak person. No one should know any of his faults.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." Alice said as she took a seat next to him.

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. Just leave me alone." He said between his teeth. Even though it wasn't really her fault, Harry was angry with her. She had made Ginny even more irresistible, causing Harry to do things he wished he never had. It was, in a way, all Alice's fault.

Though Jasper could feel all of Harry's desperate emotions and Alice foresaw Harry's dark, sad future, they let him be. They knew he wanted to be left unaided. Telling Bella and Edward to leave him alone for a bit, they walked inside. Bella and Edward respected his wishes and watched as Hermione flew to Harry's side. She knew exactly how Harry really felt. Even though he told everyone to go away, he really just wanted them to all stay by his side. Hermione knew that. She knew how he felt when he saw Ginny with Dean. She felt it when she saw Ron with Lavender Brown.

"Harry, are you all right? What happened with Ginny?" She asked in a hurry as she took a seat next to him. Hermione yelled at herself in her head when she saw Harry wince when she said, _Ginny_.

"She picked Dean." He said simply. When he said that, Hermione understood, finally. She chose Dean over Harry. Suddenly, she felt like an incredibly overprotective friend. She wanted to claw out Ginny's eyes for making her best friend sad. More than anything did she want to punch Ginny square in the jaw, but Ginny _was_ Ron's sister. Ron _would _get angry at her if she did that.

So, Hermione just sat next to Harry, not really sure of what she should do. This seemed more like Ron's job than hers. She wasn't a guy, she didn't know how to handle a twisted breakup. Harry wasn't crying, but he wasn't talking. He wasn't himself and that scared the shit out of Hermione. She had never seen her best friend like this. He had really loved Ginny. So, Hermione sat there, looking out at the lake with Harry.

After a long hour of just staring off into space, Harry spoke up, "Thank you" He said.

"That's what best friends are for, Harry" She replied with a tiny smile. He looked at her oddly, like he didn't expect that answer. Secretly, Harry always thoughts Hermione would do that for anyone. Even her worst enemy, she would comfort them during their darkest hour.

"You don't have to stay out here with me, it's too cold." Harry said softly. This was Harry's way of dismissing her. She knew that. So, Hermione gave Harry a gentle hug and went in the direction of the school. She looked back at Harry and saw he was getting up, also. But, he didn't follow her and go inside. He just ambled around the lake as if he wanted to build a boat and sail away in it. With a sad smile, Hermione turned away and traveled inside.

Now that she wasn't swarmed with disconsolate thoughts, Hermione let herself get angry, _really_ angry. Nobody hurt her best friend and got away with it. With an evil glint shimmering in her eye, Hermione sauntered through the hall, looking for her prey. She was like a hungry hawk, scanning the area for the perfect meal. However, Hermione already knew what her meal was going to be. It was Ginny.

Ginny was sitting in the library, reading a textbook with Renesmee sitting beside her. Renesmee was attempting to teach Ginny a complex spell. Hermione almost lost her steam when she saw the sight. It was _that_ funny. Renesmee just started learning magic, but she already knew it better than a person who had been in school for five years.

Hermione stomped over to Ginny. "What is your problem?" Hermione whispered. Ginny looked up to see Hermione glaring at her.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Don't pull that shit on me! You know what you did!" Hermione spoke softly. When Ginny didn't show any emotion, Hermione got angrier. "You _hurt_ Harry!"

"Hermione, what am I supposed to do? Break up with Dean?" Ginny rounded on her.

"YES! That's what you're supposed to do. You came crying to me two years ago, saying how much you wished Harry liked you and now, you're dumping him for Dean Thomas!" Hermione screeched, not caring who heard.

"This isn't any of your business"

"Oh, yes it is my business. Harry is _MY_ best friend." Hermione said. "You don't deserve him if you're going to harm him."

"I know that I don't deserve him!" Ginny said, a few tears escaping her brown eyes. "Do you think I want to be with Dean? That I don't love Harry?"

"YES! That's what I think! Ever since you decided to date other guys, you changed."

Ginny burst into horrid sobs at Hermione's words. She started scrambled out of the library, trying to grab all of her books. Renesmee told her that she'd get them. Ginny only nodded and wiped her eyes and left. Renesmee glared hard at Hermione when she left too. Hermione stood there, feeling triumphant. She was amazing.

--

Christmas was swiftly approaching. Snow was falling, creating a magical look for the school. It was coated in white fluffiness, but Harry's moods had been not lifted. However, he couldn't help but get into the Christmas spirit. Hagrid had put the usual twelve Christmas trees into the Great Hall. Holly and tinsel coated the school, along with many bundles of mistletoe. Girls gathered under the bundles, hoping Harry might happen to pass. But, he luckily dodged the swooning girls. Harry took detours just to avoid the giggling girls, which made Ron laugh heartily at that, not taking the time to get jealous, for he had Lavender.

Ron was constantly with Lavender, creating a giant rift in all of Harry's relationships. He couldn't stand being in the same room as Ron for too long, for Lavender gave him a constant headache. Also, Hermione was left alone when Harry was hanging around Ron. But, Ron got upset when he caught Harry with Hermione. Harry was stuck in the middle. Ron and Hermione could only talk when Lavender wasn't around, which was never. So, they were caught in this awkward revolving stage.

It didn't help that Hermione was so busy that they only saw her at night. At which time, Ron was too busy snogging Lavender to notice. Everyone else was in the Christmas spirit so they ignored the weird conversations that went on between the three friends and simply watched with dismal eyes.

When Slughorn's party approached, Harry found himself taking Luna Lovegood to the party. It was only as friends, but girls glared at the dreaming girl as they passed the odd couple. It was a funny sight. Harry searched the bustling party in hopes of finding Hermione or one of the Cullens.

Harry bumped into someone as he scanned the room. Harry found Alice standing in front of him. She wore a black and silver sequined dress. **(A/N: On profile) **She looked pretty, but that didn't meanHarry had forgiven her. He felt horrible for not acting kindly towards her, but Harry couldn't help but be mad at her. He helped cause him pain.

"Merry Christmas" He said politely.

"You too" Alice chirped. It was awkward, but Harry thanked her and moved on in the room. Alice watched with saddened eyes as he left. Slughorn caught sight of Harry and introduced him to many different people. Finally, Harry slipped away and found Hermione with Bella. Hermione wore a simple cream colored dress and her hair was in elegant curls. When Hermione noticed Harry walking with Luna, she waved them over.

Bella wore a black and white floral dress. It had ruffles and was short. She wore her hair in curls and looked really beautiful. She looked a bit uncomfortable in her high heels, but otherwise, she looked like one fierce vampire.

They all chatted briefly before Rosalie came over with Renesmee. Rosalie looked stunning in her red dress. It was a simpler look for Rosalie, who always wore the more revealing clothing. Renesmee was the only one not wearing the least bit of black. She had on a pink and purple floral dress. It was rather short and made Harry a tad uncomfortable to look at her. I mean, come on, she had vampires for family and a wolf for a husband. And, they were immune to magic. Harry had every right to be scared. So, he simply smiled at the beautiful girls as they asked Luna about her father's magazine. Their husbands soon arrived, greeting everyone with jokes and grins.

Harry couldn't help but feel out of place as he watched everyone talk. Luna was instantly getting along with Alice. And Hermione was best friends with Bella and Rosalie. Harry got along fine with male members of the Cullen clan, but he wasn't best mates with any of them. So, Harry put on a stiff grin and tried to have pleasant thoughts as he listened to everyone conversing. Edward noticed his thoughts, but decided not to say anything and tried to weave him into the conversation more.

Ginny walked through the party, dangling off Dean's arm. She felt like a monster. She hurt Harry. But, she couldn't let that affect her. _He_ made _her_ choose and Ginny couldn't choose him. So, Ginny put a tiny smile on her face as she held onto Dean. Her boyfriend smiled at the sudden closeness and wrapped an arm around her waist. They laughed at people's jokes and acted like the ideal couple, but they weren't. Dean knew something was up with Ginny. She didn't act like she used to around him. Now, she was a bitter shell of what she used to be. Dean wanted to know what was making his girl so upset, but he figured he probably didn't want to know. So, he kept his thoughts to himself and was glad for her sudden closeness.

Meanwhile, Alice was scheming a new and improved plan. She popped open her bottles of heavy liquor discreetly and sashayed over to the punch. With an evil glint in her sparkling honey eyes, she emptied the contents into the bowl of juice.

"HEY! What are you doing?" A seventh year boy asked. Alice recognized him as a prefect and tried to come up with something and quick. He looked like a geek, so Alice knew she couldn't just say that she spiked the punch. So, instead, she wooed him.

"Hey there, big fella" Alice walked over to him, placing a tiny hand on his arm. "I noticed you from across the room and decided to make myself known." Alice squeezed his arm gently. "Ooh, do you work out?" The boy shook his head, no. "Oh, must come to you naturally."

Alice buttered him up with many compliments until he was drooling. She made sure to show a little cleavage before she turned away. The boy completely forgot about the spiked punch. Jasper had a hard glare on his face when Alice returned to his side.

"Never ever seduce a guy in front of me" Jasper said before he kissed her silly. Alice was giggling like an idiot when they pulled away from their fiery kiss.

Everyone laughed at Jasper's reaction and watched the kids getting their punch. About ten minutes after they downed their juice, they started to slur their words. It was rather hilarious to watch the smashed students.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be watching over us, not getting us drunk?" Hermione inquired.

Alice only laughed. "Yes, but, we're also trying to make your lives more bearable."

"But, I like my life." Hermione said with a giggle.

"Yeah, but we're only making it more fun!" Rosalie exclaimed. Then, she put her hands on Hermione's shoulders and pushed her in the direction of the punch. "Now, you're going to have some fun!"

Hermione only stared at the punch bowl. Rose sighed angrily and stormed over to the cups. With determination, Rosalie filled the cup with liquor spiked fruit drink. Then, she shoved the cup under Hermione's nose. Hermione tentatively took a sip. Surprisingly, it tasted delicious and made her drink more of it. With evil smiles painted on their faces, Rosalie and Alice smiled and took Harry in the direction of the liquor. Harry took a cup and plunged it into the bowl and had some of the drink. He, too, liked the liquor and drank more of it. _A lot. _Both he and Hermione were completely drunk by the time they had their third glass.

Ginny, along with many other students, had a lot of the juice. Each student seemed to be in a drunken stupor. Very few students were sober and only they didn't do anything irresponsible. Among whom were the Cullens. Edward fumed as he saw all the inebriated kids.

"Alice, how could you be so reckless?" Edward steamed. Jasper agreed with him and nodded his head. He hated feeling their stupefied feelings flush through him. He wanted all those kids to be clear-headed and back to normal. Whatever normal was…

"It's not recklessness. I mean, Edward, look at Hermione and Harry! They're having the time of their lives!" She said, gesturing over to the two dancing. They looked like they were having a lot of fun and were dancing oddly. They did all these geeky moves, like the lawnmower and the sprinkler. It was hilarious to watch. Harry wouldn't stop doing the sprinkler move. He kept moving his arm like a water sprinkler, back and forth. And he made sounds that sounded like the muggle machine. Hermione was doing the robot. She kept saying, "Beep-Beep-Boop-Boop" over and over again as she moved her arms slowly.

Bella ran over to Hermione when a guy yelled at the drunken girl, saying "TAKE YOUR TOP OFF!" Hermione almost did, too. But, thankfully, Bella reached her in time. Slowly, she escorted her off the dance floor. Harry followed closely behind. Then, when he was walking back, he saw Snape take Draco Malfoy out of the party. Using sheer intuition, he followed closely behind. He hid behind a banister and listened closely to the two talking.

Harry listened closely. He couldn't make out all of their words, for his brain was full of mush. He was in a drunken stupor and couldn't think right.

"….chosen one…your lord….need help" was all Harry could truly make out. He just hoped he would remember it tomorrow. With a sigh, he ventured back into the party. And Harry sure got a surprise!

Ginny was on top of a table, singing. With a smile on her face, she sang her heart out. Professor Slughorn was too busy talking to even notice the uproar. She sang off key, but Harry still found her beautiful as she sang, Zombie by the Cranberries.

_Another head hangs lowly,  
Child is slowly taken.  
And the violence caused such silence,  
Who are we mistaken?_

But you see, it's not me, it's not my family.  
In your head, in your head they are fighting,  
With their tanks and their bombs,  
And their bombs and their guns.  
In your head, in your head, they are crying...

In your head, in your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie,  
Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,  
In your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, dou, dou, dou, dou, dou...

Another mother's breakin',  
Heart is taking over.  
When the vi'lence causes silence,  
We must be mistaken.

It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen.  
In your head, in your head they're still fighting,  
With their tanks and their bombs,  
And their bombs and their guns.  
In your head, in your head, they are dying...

In your head, in your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie,  
Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,  
In your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, hey, oh, ya, ya-a...

Everyone cheered loudly as Ginny bowed. Many guys groaned blissfully as they got a peek of her cleavage as she bent. She smiled before jumping down from the table. She tripped a little, but Dean helped her stand upright.

"Ginny, what happened to you?" He asked as she held her up.

"Nothing's wrong" She slurred and slipped again. He helped her back up again and helped her walk to a table. Seating her down, Dean started to steam. What the hell happened to her? Why was she acting so careless? She needed to act perfectly, especially in front of other people. He was angry and annoyed. This was the way she would act in front of him? He would not have it.

"Now, tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked. Ginny just giggled and smiled drunkenly.

"Ginny, you're embarrassing me."

"Oh, Dean, you're g-great" She slurred. She started to sing again, but this time, she sang Fix You by Coldplay. "Lights w-will guide you home….and ignite your b-bones….and I will t-try to fix you…."

"Ginny, stop" He commanded. Ginny only continued to stop. "You're an embarrassment!" He cried. If he were less intoxicated, he probably wouldn't have been so rough. But, he had a drink of punch and was now feeling like he had no control over her. He used to be so in control. Yes, Ginny was very independent, but he always had the upper hand in the relationship.

Ginny continued to sing, "And high up above or down below…When you're too in love to let it go…But if you never try you'll never know…Just what you're worth…"

As Ginny sang the song in her drunken state, she realized something. She could never get over Harry. She loved him. No matter how awful she felt about cheating on Dean, she couldn't forget about Harry.

"Dean," She slurred. "We can't be together."

Dean simply looked at her. It was so sudden. She never gave off any reason to be upset with him that night. _It was the punch…_He thought. She couldn't break up with him when she had a sober mind. He shook her, hoping it would help clear her head.

"Stop, that hurts!" Ginny said, rubbing her shoulders. Dean continued to shake her gently. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up to see a big, burly Slytherin bloke standing before him. Then, he recognized who it was. Emmett Cullen. He was Edward and Renesmee Cullen's brother. He was huge and known throughout the school for being a troublemaker.

"She said stop" He said removing Dean's hands off of Ginny's shoulders. Emmett pulled out his wand and used a sobering spell to make Ginny less drunk. With her mind collected, she moved far away from Dean and over to Renesmee. Before she saw him leave, she called, "I'm sorry, Dean, but I just can't be with you any longer."

Dean didn't say a word. He acted like he never heard it and stormed out of Slughorn's party. He lost his girl.

For the rest of the night, while Slughorn schmoozed and gabbed with many distinguished people, the Cullens sobered each student up. Hermione, when she was finally sober, also, helped, along with Harry and Ginny. No one really spoke, for they were all upset about the disaster that turned out at the party.

"I hope you learned your lesson." Edward said with a smirk to Alice.

"Oh, I did, Edward, I did."

**A/N:** _I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I was extremely busy since my last update. My brother had surgery. My birthday was on the 22__nd__. Christmas was only a few days ago. Happy holidays to all! Merry Christmas! Happy Boxing Day! Happy Kwanza! Happy Hanukah! _

_Thanks for all your freaking amazing reviews! I'm really trying to make this story less confusing. If you are confused, send me a PM and I'll try to help you to understand my mess I'd liked to call my writing better. However, I'm not trying to stick completely to the plotline. For many things WON'T happen because the Cullens are there. And many things WILL happen that weren't in the story because of the Cullens. Also, events in the plot may happen a lot sooner than most might like. I'm not J.K. Rowling here, for if I was, I wouldn't be writing on a website for FREE._

**Everyone liked every book. I think that shows that everyone has different tastes. **

**Next question: **_**Which book in the Twilight Saga is your favorite?**_

**My Answer: **_I am a big fan of the first book. I love the awkward romance in the beginning. My least favorite was probably Eclipse because Jacob ruined everything for me by kissing Bella. I was sad when Bella kissed Jacob and NOT Edward. I mean, come on, vampires are so much better than some stinky wolf._

**Anyways, send me your response in a review and I'll be sure to mention it! (:**

_-Elizabeth Luna_


	21. Chapter 21

**PLEASE READ!**

**I'm so very sorry but this is not another chapter. **

**I am super busy right now. You have no freaking idea how hectic life has been treating me. **

**I am planning on updating tomorrow. I have been so busy with indoor track, school, and the holidays. Yes, I know I haven't updated in a very, very long time. But, please don't threaten to discontinue to read my story. I know plenty of authors say they are busy, but I truly am and I haven't had the chance to really write in a long time. To make it up for all of you, I plan to write at least 12 pages. I hope you all will understand the reasons for the delay. I've been having a lot of crap to deal with. I am so very sorry. Please don't hate me.**

**So, the other day, I was checking my reviews for Masked. Now, I don't know if everyone of you read that, but one of my readers for Protecting Harry did. They were an anonymous reviewer and they asked why I wrote so many Twilight FanFics if I love Harry Potter so much. The reviewer asked me to post it on here, so if you're not the reviewer, you don't have to read it. Well, to answer the question, I find that coming up with some twisted FanFic about Twilight is easier because it doesn't matter if all the characters are human. While in Harry Potter fanfics, it matters if they can do magic or not. Also, I was really happy with the ending of the HP series. Yes, I wish J.K. Rowling wrote more, but I am satisfied for now. I have many ideas rolling around in my head about HP. I just truly haven't had the time to write new stories lately. I'm having a hard enough time trying to write Protecting Harry. Whenever, I have enough time, I will attempt to write a James and Lily FanFic because I adore the pair. **

_-Elizabeth Luna_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Harry Potter series. Also, I do not own the Twilight Saga. However, I own a tiny _Acer_laptop that constantly loses internet connection. I also own a Harry Potter snuggie!

**Chapter 20: Christmas at the Burrow**

Ron and Harry stood in the Burrow's kitchen, peeling sprouts. As they peeled the mountain of vegetables, they talked about Slughorn's party that Ron missed. Harry informed Ron all about the drinking escapade and overhearing Snape and Malfoy.

"What does Malfoy need protection for? And why is Snape taking the Unbreakable Vow to protect him?" Ron wondered as he watched the snow falling outside.

"I don't know. I wasn't exactly straight-edge at the time. I was buggered out of my mind." Harry replied, placing a fully-peeled sprout on the counter beside him and started his peeling on yet another. Ron laughed at Harry's recollection of the night. He seemed to barely remember any of it.

"I mean, are you sure?"

"No, but I feel for certain that Malfoy and Snape were talking about the Unbreakable Vow….What happens when you break it?" Harry asked.

"You die." Said Ron simply.

"Oh" Harry replied dumbly, letting all the information sink in. So, Snape was willing to die for Malfoy? This new information made Harry sick to his stomach. He knew Draco was bad, so by association, Snape was, as well. And all this time, Harry was hoping that, perhaps, Severus Snape was good. Maybe, Dumbledore was, indeed, right. But, now, Harry had no doubt in his mind that his Defense Against The Dark Arts professor was one of Lord Voldemort's minions.

* * *

On Christmas Eve night, all gathered at the Weasley burrow. Among the throng of excited people were The Cullens. Mrs. Weasleybegged for Ron and Ginny to invite the family over for dinner, even though, they couldn't eat. The Cullens were advised to go, anyway, by Professor Dumbledore to keep a watchful eye on the family. It was important that Harry would remain safe.

When the family arrived, Mr. Weasleyinstantly knew they were vampires. However, he also knew they were not harmful. Their eyes were gave them away. Mr. Weasley had never seen so many different looking people with the same colored eyes. However, the kind man did not say anything of it. He simply smiled at them and wished them a happy Christmas.

Fred and George eyed the girls fully, not realizing how lethal the ladies could be to them. _Along with their husbands._ Ginny whisked Renesmee away as they went into the living room. Bella stood next to Edward, hands clasped together. While Emmett was animatedly talking to Tonks, Rosalie helped Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

Like Mr. Weasley, Remus Lupin noticed their extreme difference and asked to talk privately to Jasper and Alice about it, while Jacob hung around in the background.

"So, your condition is…"Remus started, unsure of how to ask them. He didn't want to offend them in any way.

"We're vampires, yes." Alice said lowly, but she still answered his unspoken question. Remus looked at the couple, oddly. It was a cross between calculating and intrigue.

"And I see, you're a werewolf." Jasper said, eyeing the man across from him.

"How'd you know?" Remus asked, completely caught off-guard.

"Your smell and your haggard look," Jasper smiled. "Only a true werewolf looks like that. And, it helps that I studied them before I moved in with the Cullens."

"Ah, now I see. So, tell me about your family, please" Remus replied.

And so, Jasper and Alice relayed everyone's story. They trusted this kind man. He seemed very gentle, even for his condition. Remus understood what it was like to be different. He smiled at them when they told him their reasons for being in the magic world.

"Thank you so much for protecting Harry." Remus said. "Lily and James, Harry's parents, would be so very happy to meet you all. I'm glad someone can protect their son, when I really can't. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

He got up from his seat to hug the two vampires. They obliged, for he was so stricken by them. Alice grinned at the man, feeling like she was doing the right thing.

In the living room, Bella left her place by Edward to ask to borrow Harry's owl.

"Harry, is it all right if I borrow Hedwig for a bit?" She asked him. "I want to wish Hermione a Merry Christmas."

"Of course. Can you add in my wishes, too?" He said. Bella nodded and thanked him before going upstairs to the room Harry was sharing with Ron. Hedwig was resting in her cage.

"Hello, Hedwig" Bella cooed at the snowy owl. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill, Bella started to write her letter to her best friend.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope break is treating you well. I wish I had gotten to say goodbye before I left after the party. Our family wanted to have a low-key holiday, but the Weasleys invited us for dinner tonight. I miss seeing you. I hope you are having a wonderful Christmas. I'm enclosing your gift with this letter. I think you'll enjoy it! Edward says, hello and happy Christmas. Harry also asked me to send you his best wishes and said your gift would be there tomorrow. _

_I wish your family well. And I cannot wait to see you after break. Perhaps, we can meet up before the start of school. How about Muggle London? What do you say to that? Let's hope it's a yes!_

_All my love,_

_Bella_

Bella folded up the parchment and wrote _Hermione Granger_ across it. Then, she tied it to Hedwig's leg. Before she sent the owl off, she wrote a quick letter to Luna.

_Luna-_

_I hope you are having a fantastic break. Happy Christmas! I miss you lots. Hermione and I might get together before the start of school. Would you like to join? Please write me back with your reply. I wish you and your father well. Happy Holidays!_

_Love, _

_Bella_

Bella tied the letter to the leg, as well. She told Hedwig to go off and the bird took off, flying into the snowy sky. Bella stood at the attic window for a little bit, watching the bird soaring through the air.

With a sigh, she looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a completely ugly Christmas sweater. It was one of those that you only wore on Christmas Day. Alice insisted that they all wear sweaters that had Christmas trees decorating the fleece wool. Bella hated the itchy wool and wished it to be gone. She closed her eyes, hoping the wish would, perhaps, come true. However, it did not. When she opened her honey colored eyes, she found that the red sweater was still covering her torso.

Bella laid there for awhile before she felt someone's body resting on hers. "Edward!" She squealed.

"Come on, love, everyone's been looking for you," Edward said, getting off her. He pulled her up with him. Bella pouted, getting Edward to give her a sweet kiss. They joined hands again and migrated back to the living room. Harry was off in a little corner with Fred and Ron, while everyone else was setting up the tables.

Fred was telling a completely awful joke, one that needed George to liven up. In the mere hour that Bella had known the two, she realized how much they relied on the other. A joke told by one wasn't as great as it would be if it were told by both, together. Bella saw George take his younger sister's hand and drag her outside. Bella felt bad about it, but she spied on them anyway. Using the other door, she stealthily made her way to the Ginny and George. She was worried about where they were going and she was supposed to be keeping an eye on Ginny.

"Now, Gin, tell your big brother what is wrong!" George demanded her. She was sitting on a little wooden bench, while he loomed over her. Bella almost laughed at how much it seemed like a police interrogation. All George needed was a bright light to shine in Ginny's face and he'd be set.

"No, George, I do not wish to tell you," she said, crossing her arms in the process.

"Come on, Ginny, don't be dim! I can help you." He replied.

"Fine, but don't be a filthy git and tell everyone. I know, for a fact, that you can't ever shut your gob." Ginny said.

"I won't tell," he informed her, taking a seat next to her.

Bella instantly wished she hadn't followed them out. She didn't know Ginny would be telling a secret. She felt as though she were invading. In fact, she _was_ invading.

"I'm in love with Harry." Ginny whispered. If Bella didn't have super hearing, she probably wouldn't have heard it, but she did. It wasn't as if she hadn't already known that, but she still felt awful for intruding.

"Ginny, I already knew that!" George exclaimed. "And here I was thinking it was something new, but no! I get old news. Great sister I have, right? She never has anything good to tell me!"

"You knew?"

"Of course, Gin. I'm your older brother. I may be pranking and telling jokes a lot, but I'm not a dim bulb. I think everyone's known that you fancy him." George explained to her.

"I don't _just_ fancy him, George!" Ginny cried, throwing her hands into the air in annoyance. "I love him and he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"And why is that, dear sister of mine?" George asked.

Ginny told him everything, not leaving a part out. Bella was surprised by her openness with her brother. Heck, George and Ginny were, too. Ginny found herself pouring her secrets out to George. And he sat, listening. He didn't make any jokes or say anything. He just held his little sister's hand as she sobbed and told him her story.

"Bloody hell!" George cried. "You're a mess, Gin!"

"What do I do?" She asked, on the verge of blubbering.

"Well, in my opinion, you have two options. Your first option is to forget about Harry. Don't get me wrong, Harry is like a brother to me. But, I don't want _anyone_ dating my sister, even him." George paused to look at Ginny's reaction. She remained calm as she wiped away the tears falling from her eyes.

"Your other option is to tell him everything. Knowing Harry, he will understand. But, honestly, Gin, I think you should stop moaning on and on about it. I love you, Gin, but to be quite frank, you're blubbering like a wet puppy." He told her.

His last comment bothered Ginny. She wasn't obsessing about this. "George! I love him and he won't even talk to me!" She said, trying to explain herself.

"He won't talk to you because you hurt him in that row that you both had." George said, defending Harry completely. "You should give him space and time."

"George, you're my brother! You're supposed to be on my side."

"I'm only supposed to be on your side if you're right, but, Ginny, you aren't." George explained.

They continued to talk, but Bella felt as though she needed to leave. She had already intruded in too much, already. But, she had to agree with George, Ginny needed to stop obsessing over Harry. Getting up quickly, and silently, Bella traveled back inside the Burrow with a frown painted onto her face. Almost instantaneous, Edward noticed the grimace and traveled over to her quickly.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he reached her.

"Nothing," She said when everyone looked at her oddly. Letting only Edward know what was going on, she removed her shield and informed her husband of everything she had heard.

"I see," Edward replied when Bella told him about the conversation she eavesdropped on. "We'll have to fix this anther time. It's Christmas Eve and I don't wish to dwell on anything terrible." He said. Bella nodded in agreement.

When Ginny and George returned inside, everyone looked at the two siblings. Ginny had red eyes and George had an annoyed look on his face. But, they were holding hands. Nobody understood why they were gone, but they simply shrugged it off as Mrs. Weasley brought out the Christmas dinner.

Heaping plates of turkey and potatoes were sitting on each of the Cullen children's plates. They looked at their food, disgusted. Yes, it would have probably been delicious to any human being, but they were not human and this food repulsed them to no end.

With a sigh, Emmett picked up his fork and picked up a piece of sprout with it. He eyed the vegetable with saddened eyes. It just looked so unappetizing. Usually, the Cullens were able to skip out of meals or eat little to none of the food. But, Mrs. Weasley kept a keen eye on them, wanting to make sure that each one of her guests enjoyed the food she had made.

Harry gladly took the food from Bella's plate and ate it with a grin. He loved getting to eat all of their rations. When he took enough from Bella's, he took some from Edward's full dish. Alice and Jasper performed Vanishing spells on some of their food, using their wands underneath the table, like only a Ravenclaw would think to do. Rosalie and Emmett, not knowing about the other kids' plans, ate their food slowly, trying to act like they enjoyed it. Renesmee and Jake, however, were being given food by Carlisle and Esme.

After each of the vampires choked down some of their food, they retreated to the Burrow's living room. Everyone else was still piling more on their plates, but the kids were full of food.

"Ugh…" Rosalie groaned as she collapsed onto a couch. "I need to throw up!" She cried, before shooting up and scrambling to the door that was leading outside. The other vampires heard a soft retching sound emanating from outside, before Rosalie returned.

"It looks as if I'm up next" Edward said when she came back. Soon, the rest of the Cullen Family choked up the rest of their undigested food, hiding it in the bushes.

After dinner, Harry asked to speak with Lupin and Mr. Weasley. They gladly obliged and followed Harry into a small sitting room. There, Harry told them about what he overheard.

"Harry, are you sure you heard right?" Lupin asked. "You did say you were inebriated."

"Yes, I was drunk, but I know what I heard. And I heard Snape telling Malfoy that he'd help him" Harry replied, getting a bit irritated at Remus's mocking him.

"Has it occurred to you Harry that Snape was pretending?" Mr. Weasley inquired. He wasn't mocking Harry, only asking him a simple question. Harry appreciated Mr. Weasley's kindness.

"I knew you'd say that! You had to be there to understand fully." Harry exclaimed angrily.

"This isn't our business. It belongs to Snape and Dumbledore. This is your headmaster's dealing. Dumbledore trusts Severus, so we must, as well." Remus said suddenly.

"What if Professor Dumbledore is wrong —"

"He's not. I trust his word and you will, too" Lupin interrupted Harry. "I have faith in Severus Snape because Dumbledore does. He is a good judge of character."

"I agree, Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "You need to trust Dumbledore."

"What if Dumbledore made a mistake? We all make little glitches here and there." Harry started. He looked over at Remus and asked, "do you honestly like Snape?"

"I neither like him nor do I hate him. We'll never be friends. That fact may be because of your father and Sirius. There is simply too much bitterness there. However, Snape made that Wolfsbane Potion for me every month, so I did not have to endure the full moon as I usually did." Lupin replied.

"But, he also let it slip that you were a werewolf!" Harry cried, trying to get Remus to believe him in the thought that Snape was bad.

"Harry, it would have already happened. I wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret forever. Severus Snape kept me healthy and for that, I must be forever thankful." Lupin said with a sigh. He wished for Harry to let the whole thing go, but he knew that would not be happening any time soon.

Harry continued to try and come up with reasons for Mr. Weasley and Remus to join his side, but after many unsuccessful tries, Lupin exploded.

"Harry, you are forever burdened by hate. You wish that Snape would be an awful person, just so that you could have more reason to dislike the man. You have inherited your father's old prejudice, along with Sirius's. However, I am done trying to think of ways for myself to dislike Snape. For all we know, Snape may have been ordered to question Draco by Professor Dumbledore." Remus said.

And those last words shut Harry up. Truly, he had no solid evidence that Snape was helping Draco. He _was_ drunk. He may have misheard something, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

Mr. Weasley traveled out of the room. "I have one more question." Harry said. Lupin nodded him onward. "Have you ever heard of someone named the Half-Blood Prince?"

"Come again?" Remus asked, confused.

"The Half-Blood Prince" Harry answered.

"There aren't any Wizarding princes." Lupin replied.

"The Half-Blood Prince is someone who once went to Hogwarts. Professor Slughorn gave me his old book. There's spells written all over it. He invented some of them, including Levicorpus."

"Ah, Levicorpus, it was a very popular spell in my fifth year." Remus said wistfully, as if he were going back to his years at Hogwarts. He had a slight smile painted onto his weathered face.

"My dad used it on Snape. I saw it." Harry said.

"Everyone did, Harry. But, James wasn't the only one to use the spell. The spell came and went." Remus said. "James was a pureblood, Harry. He never asked us to call him 'Prince' nor did Sirius."

"Oh, I just wanted to know because it's helped me so much in Potions. I've been in Slughorn's good graces for quite some time." Harry informed Lupin with a smile.

"Have you ever checked how old this book is?" Lupin asked. Harry shook his head, no. "Well, I suggest you check it." Remus said. Harry nodded, agreeing to check when he went upstairs for bed.

"We're going to head out." Carlisle declared. "It's time for the kids to go to bed."

That was the Cullen kids' cue to fake yawn and make their eyes look heavy-lidded and dreamy. Mrs. Weasley hugged each of the children warmly, receiving cold, stiff embraces in return. Harry hugged Bella and Edward and wished them a Merry Christmas. He waved at the others before turning to go up the stairs. The remaining Weasleys said farewell and wished each of the Cullens a happy holiday and led the family to the door.

Harry traveled up the stairs. As he was passing Ginny's room, he heard her call his name. "Harry, can we talk?"

"Um…sure" He replied awkwardly.

She ushered him into her room. He noticed how simple it was. It wasn't a plain simple, more like an elegant simplicity running throughout her bedroom. "Sit" She ordered him. He took a seat on her bed.

"Harry, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed right away.

"Ginny, I'm all right. I've been just fine, really." He assured her, hoping not to let any despair thread into his voice.

"Well, I'm not." Ginny said. "I broke up with Dean."

"Gin, I'm so sorry. I know you cared about him." Harry said, honestly. He moved over to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not upset about that, Harry!" She cried. "I'm upset about…you."

"What do you mean?" He removed his arm from her shoulder, thinking he was offending her with the gesture.

"I can't have you…not talking to me." She said, struggling for words. Tears were forming at her eyes. "You just mean so much to me, Harry. You don't even realize."

"Oh, Ginny, I do. That's how I feel when I can't talk to you." Harry said.

"It's not even a crush, Harry. I don't have that weird obsession with you that I used to. You remember, right? I was so stuck on fancying you. Then, in my third year, I realized how important you were to me. You weren't simply a crush. Hermione helped me through it. She told me if I loosened up around you, you'd take notice of me."

"How could I not take notice of you, Gin? Not only are you gorgeous, but you have a great personality. I've always felt like I could tell you almost everything."

"Can you tell me one thing?" She asked, moving closer to him, deathly close.

"Anything for you" He replied, gazing into her deep brown orbs in the moon lit darkness.

"Tell me you love me" She said, putting her hands on his cheeks.

"I don't need you to ask me twice," said Harry. "I love you, Ginny. I don't know how long I have, but I think it's been from the moment I saved you in the Chamber of Secrets. I have always been taken by you. I love you. I always will."

With that replaying in her mind, Ginny repeated those three words back at him. "I love you, Harry Potter."

And then, with excitement bubbling through their bodies, they closed the distance with their lips. They kissed for a long time. At first, it was sweet and beautiful, but then, Harry pulled her even closer to him, bringing their kisses to the level of fiery. Their tongues danced with the other as Ginny held tightly onto Harry. His hands were playing with her sweet smelling hair as her hands were playing with the hem of his shirt.

With bravery only a true Gryffindor beheld, Ginny rested her hands under his sweater. She ran her hands along his smooth, muscled skin. Harry shuddered at the action, so surprised, but filled with lust none the less. He kissed her harder and deeper. They kept connected for a long while, not wanting to be the first to pull away.

Breathing heavily, Harry finally pulled away. Ginny gasped for air as he stroked her red hair, lovingly. "You're beautiful," said Harry.

"I love you"

"As I love you," Harry replied to her words. He kissed her gently three times before taking her hand.

"Harry, I'm not leaving you, okay?" Ginny said, resting her forehead against his.

"I know, Gin," said Harry. "I wouldn't be able to stand it if you did."

"Neither would I. I broke up with Dean for you. I couldn't be with someone I didn't love."

Ginny yawned unintentionally. She was too tired for her own good. Harry noticed it and realized how tired he was as well.

"We'll talk more in the morning. Now, get into bed." He commanded her. She obeyed and climbed into her bed. Harry tucked her in. After placing a sweet kiss on her forehead, he whispered, "I love you, Ginny Weasley."

"I love you" She replied before he disappeared from her room. Ginny feel asleep with a smile on her delicate face. She was finally happy.

**Hi guys. I hope you all understand why I couldn't update. My internet decided to fail on me last night, delaying my update. I'm sorry. I am really too busy, but I am disheartened by some of the reviews. Please, please, please don't say you won't read my story because of my procrastinating of the new chapter. I really have been super busy and it's been making me exhausted. I skipped out on studying for my midterm so that I could update, so you all better enjoy!!**

**Everyone liked each novel, except New Moon. I didn't like it much either.**

**New Question:**** What is your favorite movie? (BESIDES HP AND TWILIGHT)**

Mine is:**The Goonies. In my book, the Goonies is the epitome of my childhood. Ok not really, I didn't find secret treasure nor was I being threatened to move out. But, I always find that I can relate to the kids in the movies. **

**Please drop a review with your answer to my question!**

**Tootles!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to: **LiTlLe-MiSs-SeE-tHe-FuTuRe, Kitty Bridgeta, ree, YunaNeko, K.-writter12, Sapphire Serina Riddle, Inkinhart, lunarwing, bookworm19065, elleinadanielle, obsesive reader, izzy, AnnabethChase5450, Lady Lily of Darkness, fairielover93, Ellie Jane Farrell, starkluver654, GirlWithTheGoldenEyes ! Thanks for reviewing!

**This chapter is dedicated to**: _Izzy_, _fairielover93_, and _AnnabethChase5450_! Thanks so much guys for telling me that you understand why I've been so busy. I truly appreciate it!

**This chapter is also dedicated to:** _Ellie Jane Farrell_: OK WOW! To be honest, I've never gotten such a nice review before! I legit almost cried…ok not really, but I really loved hearing your input.

**Chapter 21: Rushing into things**

BPOV: **(I'm shaking things up!)**

When Christmas came and past, I found myself wishing for school to start up again. The break was extremely long and boring. Seeing as we all wanted to stray from the school during break, we got a few hotel rooms in the center of Muggle London. It was quite nice, just relaxing. At first, I felt super chill and calm, but as the minutes and hours ticked by, I began to worry.

Though Harry, Ron, and Hermione were not family, I worried about them like they actually _were_. Incessant and horrific scenarios played through my head as I rested on the couch, watching Emmett and Rosalie arm wrestle. I could not help but worry about their safety. All of us were, in fact, very far away from the trio. I couldn't wait until I saw Harry, Hermione, and Luna the next day.

Christmas morning, Hermione sent me her reply:

_Dear Bella, _

_HAPPY CHRISTMAS!_

_Thank you so much for the generous amount of books! I'm reading the first one right now! They're so fascinating. As for meeting up over break, I'd love to. My house tends to get a bit boring after a few days. Sure, I love seeing my mum and dad, but I do, indeed, wish to be back at Hogwarts. I owled Harry about seeing him soon and he agreed to our plans. I'd like to see him before the starting of school, as well. _

_We talked it over and we both like the date of December 27th. If you'd like, we could meet then at Café de Amicable. I won't be able to get out of the house until about 9 o'clock in the morning. I hope you don't mind. I miss you lots! Tell Edward: Happy Christmas! I loveyou both a ton!_

_I hope you enjoy your gift! (Edward's is in there, too!)_

_Love,_

_Hermione Granger_

When I opened the package, I found two separate presents: one for me and one for Edward. I grabbed the one for Edward and threw it to him. "Here's your present from Hermione!"

Then, I turned towards mine. Gently ripping the paper open, I found a bracelet. When I first glanced at it, I noticed the vibrant blue and purple beads roped around it. Then, when I really looked at it, I saw a tiny charm. On it was, in little curly black script, the word: BEST. Beside the bracelet was a tiny note.

_Bella-_

_Yes, I realize how cheesy and gooey this bracelet is. I, too, have this bracelet, but it says: FRIENDS. When we are together, they both say: BEST FRIENDS. Since you're my best friend, I thought we needed to be connected by these bracelets._

_Hermione_

I smiled as I slipped the bracelet onto my wrist. It matched well with my pale skin. It stood out among the pasty flesh, but I liked it. I suddenly wished I got Hermione something better, not just books. I decided that I would get her something better the next year or for her birthday. They were both long away, seeing as Hermione's birthday was in September.

Edward had received many books. All of them interested him to no end. He read them constantly and never put them down. Seeing as he was never in need of sleep, he continued to read.

On the 26th of December, I received Luna's response.

_Dearest Bella and Edward,_

_Happy Boxing Day!_

_I think your offer for getting together in Muggle London is splendid. It's so nice to be included. I will be there. I'm awaiting the day in great excitement. Don't let the Nargles get to you!_

_Love,_

_Luna_

As I watched the clock tick by, I waited for the day of December 27 to come. And let me tell you, it was taking awhile, especially when I didn't have Edward to distract me. He was "too busy" reading. Ass…

_**

* * *

**_

I scanned the area around the Café. People were bustling and being obnoxiously loud. Thankfully, the sky was overcast. Alice said rain was to be expected for the day, so Edward and I could wait outside the venue without worry.

Edward stood beside me, finally without one of the gifted books in his hand. For ignoring me over the past few days, I ignored him like he did to me. And let me tell you, he was trying very, very hard to get me to notice him. It wasn't that I didn't notice him. I mean, how could you not? He's gorgeous! But, I didn't speak to him. And he didn't like that one bit. He kept brushing the hair out of my face, knowing I'd swoon over him. When I didn't budge, he moved onto kissing my neck. However, my will never wavered as my eyes scanned the throng of people.

Finally after quite some time, I found a messy black haired kid in the middle of the crowd. I pushed my way through the people going to work to see if it was indeed, Harry. The boy had bright green eyes and glasses perched on his nose. It was Harry. I grabbed his hand and pulled him through the rest of the crowd.

Then, we found a table inside Café de Amicable. **(A/N: that's completely made up by me! Don't go looking it up!) **Hermione and Luna still had not showed and to be honest, I was getting really anxious. Because _I _was the one assigned for keeping Hermione safe, not anyone else. It was my entire job. And here I was sitting, not knowing where she was at all.

And the one thing I needed was to talk to Edward. "Edward?" I asked.

"Oh, so you're talking to me now?" He asked, a little smirk was etched onto his perfect face.

"Well, I need a favor of you…" I started. "Can you listen in and see if either of them are anywhere near here?"

"Anything for you, Bella," He replied with a smile. I took his hand and smiled at him. Harry made a face at our public display of affection, but I did not care one bit. I had my Eddie back!

After a few minutes, Edward spoke up again. "I hear them both. They're not in any danger, love. But, Hermione's thinking about how late she is."

"Thanks, Edward, love you!" I said before I gave him a kiss.

"Hello" I heard a voice call. When I broke away from Edward, I saw a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes looking at us. She wore an outfit that I knew Alice sent to Hermione as a gift. It was a grey necklace print sweatshirt with white jeans. She wore pale pink suede heels, another gift from Alice. **(A/N: Outfits ON MY PROFILE!)** Standing beside her was a girl with straggly, waist-length bright blonde hair. She, too, wore an outfit that Alice had sent her. It was a pink paisley tank top covered by a white blazer. She wore dark washed jeans and black flats. Finally, Luna and Hermione had arrived.

I jumped up from my seat to wrap Hermione in my arms. Then, I hugged Luna tightly. They each gave Harry and Edward hugs before sitting down at the table.

"You guys look great" I said, eyeing their two outfits.

"Thanks, Alice sent it to me for Christmas. I love it!" Hermione said, looking down at her outfit.

Luna smiled. "Yes, I like mine, too. It's not something I normally wear, but it's different…" She said, trailing off. I almost expected her to keep talking, but she just looked off and had a surprised look etched onto her face. I suddenly wondered exactly was running through her brain. She was a little odd, but in a nice way.

"I missed you guys!" I declared to the three sitting across from Edward and me.

"I know, I felt the same way. It's nice to see my parents, but I'd like to see my friends, as well." Hermione said.

"So what did you all do for Christmas?" Edward asked.

"My father and I fished in the little stream behind our house. It was a quiet and peaceful day." Luna replied. Her voice, I noticed, always seemed to have this airy and dream-like tone to it. It sort of reminded me of unicorns and rainbows.

"My parents and I have some relatives over, but otherwise, nothing special happened." Hermione informed us. She played with her bushy hair as she talked.

"How about you, Harry? Did anything special happen to you on Christmas?" Luna asked.

"Well, yes, I'd like to tell you all that Ginny and I are now together." Harry said with a shy smile.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so happy for you!" I said. Hermione nodded her head in agreement with a tiny smile on her face.

Only Edward and I could hear it, but Hermione said, under her breath, "_Finally!_"

"And…Rufus Scrimgeour popped in to say, 'Hello' at the Weasleys." Harry said sarcastically.

"Did he really?" Hermione asked.

"Did he hurt you?" Edward and I asked at the same time. If Rufus hurt him, we would be failing at our job of keeping Harry out of danger.

"No, no, he did not hurt me. Basically, he called me a git, Dumbledore's man, and tried to get information out of me." Harry replied. "Oh, but, you should have seen the sight of Percy Weasley." Harry stopped to chuckle for a few seconds before he started up again. "Fred, George, and Ginny attacked him with food. It was the funniest sight I have seen in really long time."

I laughed, imagining the sight. I met Percy a little while back. Dumbledore had introduced us. Personally, I always found Percy to be a bit of a selfish prat, but I never said anything because he was Ron's brother. But, now, I laughed candidly, knowing no one cared.

"You guys can go get something." I said. Edward nodded his head at them.

"Just because we are not eating, doesn't mean you can't." He said.

The trio went up and bought some disgustingly sweet stuff. Hermione brought back a double chocolate cupcake with rainbow sprinkles/jimmies on it. I could smell the sweet scent all the way across the table. It sort of made my stomach churn.

Luna, however, completely surprised me with her pick. She had a very laid back pick. She didn't get something odd and unusual. It was a cornbread muffin and a bottle of thick chocolate milk. Harry picked a strudel and apple juice.

However, Luna surprised yet again when she grabbed two sugar packets and dumped them into her chocolate milk. She got a spoon and stirred the brown liquid for a few seconds. Then, she grabbed some syrup and poured it all over her muffin. Everyone watched her in utter confusion as she then put salt over top the syrup covering her muffin.

…_Alrighty then, Luna_…

She made a big smile as she picked up the muffin and took a large bite out of it. "Just perfect" She sighed as she placed it back onto the table. When she looked up, she noticed each one of us staring at her, disgusted.

"What?" She asked, puzzled.

"You just ruined your entire meal!" Edward exclaimed, looking at her food.

"I think it's a masterpiece." Luna said. "It took awhile to find the perfect mixture."

We all gagged as she tooka drink of her milk. Some sugar cubes were floating at the top. It was filled with _that much_ sugar.

"I don't know how you do it." I said, watching her eat.

"I think it helps keep away the Nargles." Luna said. "You know, they like to live in the mistletoe. It is Christmas time. There's too much around to think you're safe because no one is."

We all just stared at her, yet again. She was just different. It wasn't a bad different. I actually enjoyed hearing about all the mythical creatures her father taught her about. But, she was definitely different. I mean, really, who thought that there were Blibbering Humdingers flying around?

Only Luna…and her father, Xenophilius Lovegood…

We talked for a little while longer, before Luna had to leave. She said she was in need of some new shoes, so she needed to be off. We all hugged her goodbye before she disappeared into the crowd that was now letting out for their lunch.

Harry talked about Ron for a little while. While Hermione and Ron were still not talking, I could tell how happy Hermione was to hear about Ron. She might not want to admit it, but I knew she really loved him. It wasn't just some crush. I knew, for a fact, how important he was to her. I, also, knew how much it killed her to see him with Lavender. She laughed, a little sadly, about hearing the gift Lavender sent Ron. It was a necklace that said _My Sweetheart_. It was completely girly, according to Harry. Hermione sighed when Harry changed from the topic of Ron to talking about Ginny.

From what I could tell, Hermione loved Harry. Not as a lover, but as brother and sister. I knew how upset she was at seeing Harry so depressed a dew days ago. Now, all of a sudden, Harry and Ginny were together. I knew how worried she was about this relationship. Edward told me countless times about how anxious Hermione was about Ginny hurting him. Heck, I was, too. I liked Ginny. She seemed really nice, but she _did_ hurt Harry. More than once, too, she hurt him.

Hermione picked up her trash and threw it out, taking Harry's trash with her, as well. Hermione looked at her watch and gasped.

"Bloody Merlin, I've got to go. My mum's expecting me home in only ten minutes. We're planning on going to have tea with my grandmother." Hermione said, rushing to grab her bag. She slung it onto her shoulder. We all got up to give her hugs goodbye.

"Owl me!" I ordered her.

"I will!" She said as she hugged me.

"You be careful." Edward said to her before hugging her. She promised him she would before moving onto Harry.

"You better owl me, too." He said before embracing her like we did.

"Goodbye, see you at school in a only a few days!" She said before turning to the door.

"Bye, Hun!" I called.

Harry left soon, too. He said Ron was already upset that he went to see us, Hermione, and Luna without him. "Ginny and the others want to have a bit of a Quidditch match when I get back."

Edward and I each gave him a hug. I told him to send me an owl and he promised he would. I watched him leave before we got up and roamed Muggle London.

I have never been to England, besides passing through on the way to Hogwarts. It was just as I expected, truly beautiful. I loved the rain, it reminded very much of Forks, Washington. As sad as it was, I missed that old town. I very much wanted to go and visit for a little while. However, I knew it was impossible, especially now. We had a job and that job was to keep Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger safe. We couldn't make a sudden trip back to America.

We wandered through the streets, stopping in some shops and purchasing items, but in others, we just browsed through the store's items. It was nice to spend time with just Edward, especially after his ignoring me while he read his stupid books. Don't get me wrong, I love reading, but not _all_ the time. Edward literally spent every second of Christmas, the 26th, and part of the 27th, reading.

When it neared nightfall, we walked hand-in-hand down the streets as stores began to close up.

"Do you miss Forks?" I asked.

"Yes and no" Edward replied as we ambled along.

"Why both?" I asked, looking up at his face to gauge his reaction. He looked guarded, but at the same, a tad saddened.

"It's where I first met you. I will always be attached to that town." Edward said, not afraid to speak his thoughts. "I may not love all the rain and the green, but I love every aspect of that town because of where it led me." He said. "However, I love that we met Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna. They've become some of my closest friends."

"That's how I feel, too. I love Forks because of you, but I love being at Hogwarts." I said, squeezing his hand. He smiled down at me.

"I'm glad we're on the same page, love." He said before leaning down to kiss me.

When we pulled apart, I sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, as well, Bella."

When we returned to the hotel, we found our fellow siblings lounging around our room.

"FAMILY BONDING TIME!" Emmett boomed the second we opened the door. I jumped at the sound of his voice. It scared the crap out of me.

"Holy shit, Em! Give a girl some warning next time!" I exclaimed as I put a hand to my heart.

"Sorry, Bellsie, but we thought we were all in some serious need of bonding time." Emmett said, the others nodding their heads in agreement.

"Okey dokey, then what are we doing?" I asked, sitting down on one of the unused beds.

"How about the pool?" Alice offered.

"I like that idea." Jake said. So, with that in mind, we all got on our bathing suits, thankfully Alice made us pack them! The little pixie must have foreseen swimming. Then, each of us, traveled to the pool.

"First one in is a rotten egg!" Emmett yelled, peeling his shirt off.

"Em, it's 'Last one in is a rotten egg'" Jasper said, exasperated.

"No, no, it's not, Jazz!" Emmett defended.

"Yeah, but if you say that then no one will want to go in!" Jasper retorted.

"…Well…um…that…was my point!" Emmett said, pushing him into the pool. Jasper landed in with his T-shirt still on. He chuckled loudly before saying, "Jasper's a rotten egg!"

"EMMETT CULLEN!" Alice yelled. "I bought Jasper that shirt. It will ruined!" She cried, looking at the soaked shirt. She waved Jasper over and pulled it off.

"Thanks, honey, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Jasper said sarcastically as Alice cooed at the shirt. It was cradled in her petite arms as she rocked it back and forth like a crying infant.

We all laughed at Jasper. He didn't really care that Alice was too busy worrying about the shirt and not him. Rosalie traveled one of the chairs and laid down.

I, however, grabbed Edward's hand and made him jump in with me. Jake jumped in, doing a cannonball. Renesmee, on the other hand, daintily dipped her toe in.

"Nessie, that is not how you jump in!" Emmett said. He moved to stand next to her. "Now, have you ever seen the movie, Superstar?" He asked her. She shook her head, no. "Well, ok then, I'll have to teach you this. Now, give me your hand. There are two ways to jump into a pool: like this," He dipped his big toe in. "or like this!" Emmett jumped wide and big, pulling Renesmee along with him. She screamed as they went through the air, creating a big splash.

"That was awesome, Ness!" Jake said, pulling her towards him. He cradled her in his arms and sat on one of the steps with her.

Alice finally cleaned up the shirt, placing it gently on a chair to dry. When she did, she declared that we were playing a game of chicken.

"Teams are: Bella and Edward, Nessie and Jake, Emmett and Rose, and me and Jazzy!"

"You guys can play without me." Rose called from her spot on the chair.

"Rosie, please play! I won't have anyone if you don't!" Emmett begged her. He pouted and gave her the puppy-dog eye look. Rosalie sighed, before groaning and getting up.

"Ugh. Fine, Emmett, I'll play." She said before diving neatly into the ice water.

The girls got onto their husbands' shoulders. Then, declaring war, we all fought. Unlike regular chicken, where only two couples fight at a time, we played where all the couples were fighting against each other.

Alice and I took down Rose together, leaving three couples left. Then, I went for Alice, not wanting to go for my daughter.

Alice had the ability to see what I was about to do. I was at a severe disadvantage, for while Alice was dodging my throws, Renesmee was attacking me from behind. All the while, our husbands were kicking each other's legs as they held us up. It was intense.

Rose and Emmett were sitting on the side of the pool, shouting at us. Emmett was trying to give me advice on how to get rid of Alice, while Rose was telling Alice to get Renesmee. Finally, Edward whipped around to kick Jake and I went full-force at Renesmee, and she, sadly, fell into the pool with a big splash.

Now, Alice was preparing her attack. I saw her calculating eyes and decided to do everything on mere whim. I didn't think about what I was doing. It was all instinct, you could say. Edward helped, too, by moving over to the side when she thought about attacking a certain way.

Finally, I caught Alice off guard and pushed her tiny arms back and she fell, like everyone else, into the pool. As she fell, she yelled, "NOOOO!!!"

Edward took me off his shoulders as we declared, "WE WON!"

Everyone laughed at our excitement and Alice's pouting. She hated losing.

All in all, this day was the best of winter break yet. I got to be with my family and see my amazing friends.

Nothing could go wrong, it seemed.

**A/N:**_** Hey guys! This chapter is about 11 pages! I tried to update sooner for you all, considering my plans for two next weeks. So, I have midterms all next week for Latin. Then, the week after, I have midterms for all the other subjects I take. I will constantly be studying, so I don't know if I will have the chance to update. If I do, it will be very short and around 1,000 words. I, personally, am not happy with that amount of words, so I most likely won't be updating. **_

_**However, on the 3**__**rd**__**of February, I will be leaving for a mini vacation. I promise I will bring my laptop with me, so I can write for you guys. I don't know if I will have any internet connection. But, I promise you I will update as soon I get back.**_

_**I'm sorry if this upsets any of you. I really wish midterms weren't such a pain, but teachers hate us, so I have to take them.**_

_**Also, I really like the new FF logo. How about you guys? I'm thinking that it's nice. Change is good.**_

**Favorite movies: **_fairielover93_loved Goonies too! Yay us!

**New Question:**** Sprinkles or jimmies?**

**My answer: **_I call them jimmies when they're on ice cream. But otherwise, they're sprinkles. _

_Please send your answer in a review!_

_-Elizabeth_


	24. Chapter 24

**First off, I would like to thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing my story. I am so happy to have received 432 reviews for only 22 chapters! I seriously love you guys!**

**Thanks to: **Lady Lily of Darkness, Murasaki KuroNeko Rei, BlackkRose15, AnnabethChase5450, Obsesive Reader, Kitty Bridgeta, , GirlWithTheGoldenEyes, JS, King of Vaypouria, elleinadanielle, lunarwing, Ellie Jane Farrell, bookworm19065, Sapphire Serina Riddle, Inkinhart, ree, Izzy, JezCul666, YunaNeko, vampires2rocks, vivek, and starkluver654

**I love all of your reviews! ^^^^^Thanks!**

**Chapter 22: PMSing:**

With smiles decorating each of their faces, the students of Hogwarts returned to the school. Bella could not find one person who wasn't happy to be back. Just about everyone seemed to miss the old school while they were on break. Sure, they loved having off from school and celebrating the holiday, but they missed the castle. It didn't matter to any of them that they had to do schoolwork again. They all enjoyed the feeling of being back at school.

Harry took his seat at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall. Sitting beside him was Ron. Across from Ron was Bella who sat next to Edward. Ginny and Hermione still had to make it to dinner. Hermione and Ginny were still not talking, but Harry was hoping that his best friend and his girlfriend could get along. He simply couldn't make it work with Ginny, if she and Hermione could not get along. He wasn't Ron, he couldn't date his girlfriend, thinking that he could drop his best friend, Hermione.

Harry dug into his meal as he waited for his love to show up. When he reached his second helping of potatoes, he noticed a certain red head walking arm-in-arm with a bushy haired girl. Harry smiled as he saw Ginny and Hermione smiling as they walked towards him, arms linked. _Well, that's a relief,_ he thought, _now, I have no need to worry._

Harry watched as they took seats beside him. Ginny leaned over and pecked him on the cheek before turning back to her friend. "Well hello to you, too" Harry said, chuckling, as she talked to Hermione. She barely noticed him, but he didn't care all that much. He was just happy that she was happy and Hermione was happy. And now, the pair of girls could finally get along again after their nasty row that happened before break.

Ginny stopped talking for a moment to turn his gaze onto her boyfriend. And suddenly, she wasn't so interested in conversing with Hermione any longer. She always found Harry gorgeous. She was entranced by his starling, green eyes and his messy black hair. She loved his lightning bolt scar because it showed everything he'd been through. His scar made him even more brave than he already was and Ginny was always attracted to him for it. His glasses were even a turn-on to her, she loved his 'nerdy' look. However, Ginny knew they were the key to his vulnerability. When he was younger, he looked more helpless. But now, he looked incredibly tough and the only thing that left anyone in on the defenselessness he had buried underneath were his glasses.

She sighed as she watched him eat his meal. He was just so perfect. Suddenly, Ginny felt even more horrid for ever hurting him. She knew how badly it messed him up. She saw it. She pretended to ignore it. And even now, the hole that it gave Harry was still there. It was poorly patched up and ripping at the seams. Ginny knew this, too. She would never forgive herself for it.

Suddenly, a hand waved in front of her face.

Ginny blinked as Hermione said, "Hello? Earth to Ginny?"

"I'm here. I was just…"

"Staring at Harry?" Hermione offered. Ginny nodded her head.

"Thank you so much, Hermione, for forgiving me. I don't want our friendship to end because of a stupid mistake I made." Ginny said.

"Me either." Hermione declared, and then she lowered her voice, so Harry couldn't hear. "I'm glad you finally got your act together with Harry. Please don't hurt him."

"I promise I won't hurt him, Hermione. I love him too much." Ginny replied, raising her pinky. Their pinkies twisted as they "pinky promised."

They laughed at the childish handshake they just made and talked more about school.

"Ginny!" Renesmee squealed as she made her way over to the Gryffindor table.

Renesmee was sort of getting on Hermione's nerves. She found the girl to be somewhat nice. But, Hermione was extremely jealous at the thought of Renesmee being closer to Ginny than she was. It bothered her to no end. However, she had to be nice to Renesmee because two of her best friends were the parents of Nessie. That didn't stop Hermione, though. She secretly thought about how much she didn't like the two of them together, acting all best friend-like.

Come on, Renesmee wasn't even wearing her uniform. Instead, she wore a gray pullover and skinny jeans. For shoes, she had on a pair of black leather belt boots.** (Outfit on profile)** And she had way too much makeup on! Her brown eyes were lined with teal eyeliner and her thick lashes were even thicker with mascara. Hermione normally found Nessie to be quite pretty. She had gorgeous hair that she inherited from Edward and beautiful brown eyes, but she was going about her appearance the wrong way. She looked really unnatural for a girl that most definitely didn't need the use of makeup.

Hermione, however, paused in her thinking, realizing that Edward could hear everything she was thinking. When she looked over at her friend, she found he wasn't glaring, he was smiling.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said to him.

"I actually found it rather funny." Edward replied with a hearty chuckle. "I happen to agree with your observations...well about the makeup, at least."

Bella looked between the two before shrugging her shoulders and sighing. "I don't want to know."

* * *

While on the other side of the room, Rosalie sat next to Emmett. "Em, will you please take my food?"

"Becoming anorexic, Rosalie?" Pansy Parkinson asked. Rosalie sneered at the girl.

"No, the day I become anorexic is the day that you become pretty!" Rosalie retorted back at her. Pansy made a face, making her pug-like face look more, well, like a pug.

Pansy just glared at Rose before huffing and getting up from her seat. Then, with the snap of her fingers, her little powwow or gang of girls trailed behind her. Rose smiled as she heard the girls attempting to tell Pansy she was gorgeous.

"Way to go, Rosie!" Emmett cheered. He kissed the top of her head before removing some of the food from her plate. Then, with a loud sigh, he took a huge bite of it, trying to swallow it all at once.

"Thanks, Emmy bear. I love you." Rose cooed at him. He smiled weakly at her before taking another large bite.

He was going to need to retch it up later.

* * *

At the Ravenclaw table, Jasper and Alice sat with Luna. She gushed to them all about her break with her father, Xenophilius. The father and daughter had fished and went traveling a bit over the few days. According to Luna, they found a lot of creatures talked about in the Quibbler, her father's magazine.

Cho Chang sat beside them with a group of giggling girls. Alice looked over at the girls in annoyance. Why couldn't they just shut up? That's what Alice wanted to know. Alice normally didn't mind Cho Chang and her band of girls. She actually found Cho to be quite pretty. She always wished she had as silky looking hair as Cho did. However, today was a different day. She wanted them to all close their mouths and let her talk to her good friend and husband in peace.

"Hey, can you all lower your voices a bit?" Jasper asked, sensing Alice's irritation.

They giggled their hearts out because _the _Jasper Hale just spoke to them! Gah! Oh my god! They squealed when Jasper, mistakenly, ran his hand through his hair.

"Um, sure, we'll be a little quieter." Cho said, flirting a bit as she did so. She placed her tiny hand on Jasper's scarred arm, rubbing a little circle on it. He pulled his arm away, though. _That did it!_ Alice was angry now.

"Stop flirting with my boyfriend and lower your goddamn voices!" Alice yelled.

Almost instantaneously, the girls' smiles ran off their faces and they turned away from Luna, Alice, and Jasper, quickly.

"Sorry" They all mumbled as they did so.

* * *

Jake sat at the Hufflepufftable, alone. Well, as alone as alone could get. He stabbed his delicious food with his fork and stuffed it into his mouth. Chewing angrily, he picked up another piece of meat. He focused on getting angry again because it was truly impossible to stay annoyed with anyone once you ate the food at Hogwarts. It made every bad feeling disappear, like that. He watched with angry eyes as some stupid Gryffindor boy tried to talk to Renesmee.

The kid was flirting with her and Nessie sure was acting like she enjoyed it. She leaned into the little punk as she talked, egging on the flirting boy. Jake felt his blood boil as she watched her twirl her bronze, curly hair as the boy accosted her.

Jake couldn't remember the jerk's name, but he remembered telling the kid before to leave his girl alone. With a frown, he pushed away from the table and walked out of the Great Hall.

What was it that was making each member of the group so angry? That's what everyone wanted to know.

_**

* * *

**_

Jacob stormed through the rest of his classes. He hated that asshole Gryffindor boy. The jerk, he remembered, was a "lady's man" on campus. He hated that. Jake, though, barely saw Renesmee for much of the day, so he spent it, annoyed and fumed.

He hated that stupid prat of a wizard. His hands were clenched as he walked through the halls. Jake walked alone. He hadn't made many friends. Many of the other Hufflepuffs had already made friends. None of the Hufflepuff boys needed _or _wanted another guy in the mix, especially an attractive one. However, many of the girls fawned over Jake. He was quite good-looking. He was keeping his ebony colored hair short. It didn't help that he had bulging muscles that were evident through his tight fitted Hufflepuff shirts that Alice bought.

Jake still remembered the scene he made when Alice made him buy all his tight fitting clothing.

Alice stood, many inches shorter than him (even in her five-inch heels), and forced him to buy the clothes.

"Jacob, you're buying these." She declared. Jake shook his head at her. "I don't care what you say, they look _good_!"

"They're squeezing the daylights out of my ass!" He exclaimed, looking over his shoulder at his butt. The pants he was forced to try on, he found were _waaay_ too tight.

"Jacob, you're buying those." Alice said.

"No, Alice, how many times do I have to tell you?" He screeched, grabbing at the fabric. "I'm not buying this shitty pair of pants!"

"Fine, if you won't buy them, I will!" Alice declared. "They look good on you. Nessie would love 'em."

With that in mind, she took the pants from Jacob and slapped them onto the counter. Then, she picked a pair of black robes and bought those, too, for him. And now, since he felt bad that the vampire spent money on him, he had to wear them. And he had to wear them almost every single day. But, damn, the little pixie was right because Renesmee loved them.

Jake made the memory clear from his mind as Professor Flitwick asked him something about a certain charm. He gave the teacher a grin, hoping that would butter him up because he really didn't have a clue as to what the professor asked him.

_**

* * *

**_

Hermione stood by Harry as they walked through the library. Hermione was hoping to hide from Renesmee. She didn't know why, but she truly didn't like the girl much.

"I think you're just jealous." Harry said as they walked down an aisle coated in thick books. Hermione glared at him, harshly, too.

"I am not jealous of Renesmee. Sure, she's pretty and such, but no, I'm not envious of _her_!" Hermione whispered back, hoping Madame Pince wouldn't kick them out.

"Hermione, you're my best friend, I'd know if you were getting a tad jealous of someone." Harry said, pulling out a book. He looked at the title, made a face, and put it right back in its spot.

Hermione groaned at his comment.

"Ok, fine, I hate how she thinks she's better friends with Ginny. It makes me feel cruddy to hate her, but I just do." Hermione picked a book out and added it to her overflowing stack of textbooks. One toppled to the floor as she attempted to pick them up to carry.

"Here, let me help you." Harry said as she struggled to hold all of the books. Harry took more than half of the books and carried them over towards Madame Pince's desk.

"Thanks Harry" Hermione said. "Go and see Ginny, I'll meet you up there."

Harry gladly obliged and practically ran to the common room. Ginny was sitting there with a book in her hands, beside Renesmee, who was trying hard to get Ginny to avidly learn.

"Come on, Gin, you've got to be ready for our O.W.L.S" Renesmee said.

Ginny sighed as she tried to get the stuff to remain in her brain. Suddenly, she looked up from her notes and her brown eyes met a pair of shining green ones.

"Hey Gin" Harry said as he plopped down beside her. He noted that Renesmee gave him a hard glare for interrupting their study session.

"I'll see you later, Ginny." Nessie said as she gathered all of her books.

"You don't have to leave," Harry said as she put her textbooks into her bag.

"I know, but I'd hate to be a third wheel and I'd like to see Jacob before dinner." Nessie responded before she slung her bag onto her shoulder. "See you." She said curtly, before storming out of the Common Room and squeezing through the port hole.

"Does she not like me or something?" Harry asked, once Renesmee had disappeared.

"No, but she knows Hermione doesn't like her much, so I think she was assuming she'd be up here soon." Ginny said. Harry nodded his head in understanding. "Why is that?" Ginny asked as she rested her head on Harry's chest.

"Why is what?"

"Why does Hermione not like Nessie?" Ginny asked.

A laugh rumbled out underneath his chest. "She's just jealous, that's all."

"Of what? She doesn't like Jake, does she?" Ginny asked.

"No, she doesn't fancy Jake. She's just jealous of Nessie." Harry said before he placed a gentle kiss on Ginny's forehead.

"But I want to know why" she said.

"It doesn't matter, Gin, why don't you ask her what's wrong?" Harry suggested.

"Well, you should know, you're her best mate!" Ginny said.

"And you're her closest friend that's a girl!" Harry retorted. Ginny huffed at his reply. "Let's just forget about this. We don't have much time until dinner." Harry said.

Ginny gladly forgot about it and kissed him deeply. They kissed for a while, before parting to breathe.

"I love you," she said as Harry moved to nibble on her neck.

"I love you too." He mumbled against her neck.

Harry heard the port hole door open and close, but didn't really think about who might be coming inside. Unfortunately for him, he really should have thought about it. It would have saved him from a lot of fighting.

"OI!" Ron yelled. "Harry, mate, get off my sister!"

Harry and Ginny froze at the sound of Ron's voice. Harry moved Ginny's tiny body off of him and placed her beside him. Red embarrassment was painting their cheeks brightly as they took in Ron's angry appearance. His fists were clenched and his ears, red. His eyes were fiery and annoyed.

"Uh, hi mate." Harry said as he fiddled with his hands.

"What were just doing with my sister?" Ron screeched, his face getting redder andredder by the second.

Ginny got up from her seat to look Ron straight in the eye. Her hands were on her waist. Ron internally cringed, noting how much she looked like his mother at that moment. Her eyes were blazing and she was holding a certain authority about her.

"He was snogging me, you git!" Ginny said. "What do you think he was doing? Writing a letter to the Pope?"

"You're really not old enough to be snogging anyone, Gin!" Ron replied.

"You filthy hypocrite! You're allowed to snog Lavender all you want, but Harry and I aren't allowed to!" Ginny replied. "That's just now fair!"

"Look, I gave you guys my blessing, but that doesn't mean I want to see you two snogging the daylights out of each other!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry got up as Ginny looked like she was about to hit Ron good and hard. He stepped in between in the two, holding up his hands.

"Seriously, Ron, you're my best mate, but you're getting a little out of hand." Harry said.

Ron huffed.

"Oh, ickle Ronnie-kins, piss off, you baby!" Ginny said.

By this point, many people were watching. Some looked really surprised that Ron was making such a big deal and others, mostly girls, were happy that Ron was calling them out on their public snogging. They were just hoping that, maybe, Ron wouldn't permit Ginny to date Harry any longer. Then, those desperate girls would go after Harry.

From across the room, Edward and Bella sat with tiny grins on their faces. They thought the scene flashing before them was pretty hilarious. In truth, it was. Ron was overreacting, as was Ginny. It looked like a regular sibling row, except for the fact that Harry was trying to break it up.

"Everyone's getting so upset lately. Did you hear about Alice, Rose, Jake, and Hermione getting angry today? Now, Ron's angry!" Edward exclaimed.

"Yeah, maybe they're all PMSing…" Bella said.

"Hmm…that would be interesting." Edward replied.

**A/N: I got back Monday, but decided to update today because I don't have school because of the snow! And there was something seriously wrong with my FanFictionaccount. I tried to update and give you guys a little chapter, but it wouldn't allow me. So, I just combined that chapter with this one. **

**Ok, so I'm starting another story. This is for my Twilight lovers. I'm not sure if I should publish the first chapter yet because I tend to ignore my other stories for this one. However, this story is really different and I want you guys to read it! So, send me your response in a review: Publish it or not?**

**Sprinkles vs. Jimmies:**

**Sprinkles won!**

Some people asked what sprinkles and jimmies were. They're those rainbow colored things that you put on top of icing and ice cream. I find them delicious, but others, don't.

_**GirlWithTheGoldenEyes**_** made me laugh with her comment:** Well, I have no idea what the hell jimmies are, and where I live in Australia, we just call 'em sprinkles.

Ok, Jimmies, so, maybe it's an east-coast American name for sprinkles. And, it came up in a conversation I had with someone and I decided to ask you guys. Some people said they call them **hundreds and thousands**, which is something I've never heard of before. In what area of the world do people call them that?

**New Question:**If you got to meet anyone in the world, who would they be? They can be dead or alive.

_I would want to meet J.K. Rowling. Yes, I love all the cast in Harry Potter. But, I think J.K Rowling is a brilliant person and I would love to get to talk to her._

_-Luvinlifee_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Thanks for 455 reviews!**_

**This chapter is dedicated to: Ree, an anonymous review, who was busting me for not updating. She got me to update with her review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 23**

Edward took his seat at Gryffindor's table and noticed neither Ron nor Harry was there yet. He looked around the room for them.

"I wonder where they both are." He mumbled to himself as Bella settled in next to him.

"They're probably opening Ron's presents." Bella said.

Edward's honey colored eyes scanned the entire space of the room. He noted that the rest of his family, excluding Jacob and Renesmee had arrived and were already seated. However, he could not find Ron, Harry, Ginny, or Hermione.

"Bella, love, do you see any of them?" He asked, getting really anxious.

"No and I'd really like to give Ron his birthday present." Bella said, eyeing the wrapped gift resting next to her. They had gotten him a whole load of keeper equipment.

Just as Edward was about to get up and search for them, Ginny entered the Great Hall with Hermione by her side.

"Where have you been?" Edward asked, a tad annoyed.

"Jesus, you're beginning to sound like my mum!" Ginny cried.

"To answer your question, Edward, Ginny and I were dealing with Ronald. He's now having a man-to-man talk with Harry. Ron's very annoyed that Harry and Ginny were snogging on his own birthday. Ronald seemed to have thought that they would hold back for his benefit." She explained.

"He's acting like the world's ending." Ginny huffed as she grabbed the raspberry jam on the table and put some on her toast. "All Harry and I were doing was a bit of snogging."

"Well, _it is_ his birthday and the king always gets what he wants." Bella muttered, earning a laugh from Hermione and Edward. While they sniggered, Ginny sighed.

It would be a very long day.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were having a good and long talk.

"Mate, I'll let you date my sister if you follow these rules." Ron started.

Harry stopped Ron for a moment. "Rules? Gin and I don't need any rules. You know Ginny will not like your giving us rules."

"And that's why you won't be telling my sister." Ron explained to Harry like he was talking to a five year old.

"Hmm…I don't think I'll be able to do that." Harry said, scrubbing a hand down his face.

"Well, as your birthday present to me: you won't tell Gin about these rules I'm giving you." Ron supplied.

"Mate, I don't know if I'm okay with that." Harry said as he thought about it. "I can't just lie to Ginny."

"It's not lying. All you're doing is keeping it from her." Ron said.

"Ok, have at it." Harry finally said.

"Rule number 1: Don't get off with my sister in front of me. Actually, don't snog her at all." Ron started.

"You're being unreasonable." Harry said.

Ron went on without a beat.

"Rule number 2: don't hurt her. Ever."

"Ok, now, that's rubbish. You know I wouldn't dare hurt Ginny." Harry replied.

"Yes, I know that, but I'm still making it a rule." Ron declared.

"Ok, so I'm not allowed to snog or hurt Ginny. Is that all?" Harry asked, getting tired of Ron's stupid rules.

"Rule number 3: Don't make her forget about her studies. She is taking her O.W.L.S. this year."

"You're really sounding like your dad, Ron. Maybe you're taking it too far?" Harry offered.

"Rule number 4: Don't break up with her."

"Don't be a git, Ron. I'm not planning on breaking up with her anytime soon." Harry said, getting up from his seat on the couch.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, when he noticed Harry's standing up.

"To breakfast, we're going to miss it." He said before he stepped through the port hole.

"I'm not finished with you, Harry Potter!" Ron yelled.

"You will try!" He called back.

Harry smirked to himself as the port hole door closed.

_**

* * *

**_

The day went through somewhat smoothly. It was later half that seemed to crash and burn.

Ron received many gifts for his birthday, but had a mishap with a box of chocolates meant for Harry. They were infused with love potion and when Ron ate them, he grew a bit of an infatuation with Romilda Vane.

Harry took Ron to Professor Slughorn's office and Ron ended up being poisoned by mead. Harry ended up saving him. Edward ended up blaming himself for the accident because he wasn't there. He thought since he was assigned Ron's protector that he had failed because he didn't save Ron.

So, Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella decided that taking him hunting would make him feel much better. And it would.

_**

* * *

**_

Malfoy was walking back from the Room of Requirement. He had failed, yet again. He was so unsure of what he was going to have to do to get the Vanishing Cabinet to work.

It was late at night. Malfoy knew no one was awake. Malfoy passed the Great Hall as he walked towards the dungeons.

_**CRACK!**_

Draco stopped suddenly, confused on where the noise was coming from. Then, he saw four figures appear. Malfoy may have peed himself as the group talked quietly from about thirty feet away. He was suddenly glad that it was extremely dark and they were too busy in each other to notice him. He dodged behind a statue and watched as they talked loudly to each other.

"Bye Rose, bye Em!" Malfoy heard a voice say.

The voice sounded like a girl that was in his Potions class. She was some annoying Gryffindor, one of those new pretty kids. Draco thought hard for a moment. Finally, it came to him, her name was Bella. Beside Bella was Harry's new best mate, Edward.

_What were they doing out so late?_ He wondered. _And how are they Apparating into school? That's practically impossible! Professor Dumbledore put up many spells to prevent it. _

Draco's mind ran wild as he watched them from far off. They were still a great distance away. As Draco was watching, he noticed that Edward was looking all over the place.

Edward muttered something under his breath, alerting Bella of something. She, too, froze, as her eyes searched the area. It was as if they knew Draco was there. Draco pushed himself a little deeper behind the statue. He was squished in a corner that really hurt his back. He winced as he felt the corner pressed into his shoulder.

Suddenly, when Edward heard Draco's hiss of pain, he looked in his direction. He walked directly towards the statue. Draco's eyes widened as he saw Bella follow behind Edward. Shit…they caught him.

"Hello?" Bella called at the statue, even though she knew there was a person hiding behind it.

"Draco Malfoy, we see you. Either you come out now or you'll lose even more points for Slytherin." Edward said, annoyed. For they were both terrified that Draco had seen them Apparating into the school.

Draco stepped out from the corner he was in. He rubbed his shoulder as he appraised the couple standing before him.

Bella noticed how different Draco looked from the beginning of the year to now. His grey eyes were hallowed and rimmed with red. He looked like he had been crying earlier. His face was gaunt and his skin, pallid. His white-blonde hair was ruffled, unlike its usual sleek look. He looked really upset. Bella sighed as she understood that he must have been through something truly hard.

"And what makes you think you can take points away from my house? You're both out of bed, as well." Draco replied.

"We were making our rounds, Malfoy." Bella said. "We happened to find no one out of bed, except for you."

Malfoy sniggered loudly.

"Twenty points will be taken from Slytherin." Edward said, pulling out his

"You think you have the audacity to take points from my house?" He cried.

"Not the audacity, the right, to take away points. It's not because you're a Slytherin. We would have done it to anyone else." Edward said.

Bella nodded her head in agreement to Edward's reply. Draco only grimaced and glared at them.

"And what about you two? It's way past the time that the prefects do their rounds. You should be getting points off as well." He said.

Bella was trying to think of an excuse when Draco spoke again.

"And you were Apparating into the school. Dumbledore won't like that." He said, gaining the power over their conversation.

"And what if Dumbledore is letting us do this? Maybe he's letting us Apparate into Hogwarts." Bella taunted.

"Wellthen, Dumbledore would be exactly the idiot I have always thought he was." Draco smirked, before turning on his heel.

"You take that back, Draco Malfoy!" Bella quailed. How dare he insult Dumbledore?!

"We're still taking points off!" Edward called.

"Do whatever the hell you want. In only a few months, I won't be here!" Draco said before he turned to go down another hallway.

Instead of going to his dormitories, he went in direction of the Owlery.

When he got there, he got some parchment and wrote a letter to his Aunt Bellatrix.

_Dear Aunt Bella,_

_I know we haven't spoken in ages. I've been sorely busy trying to complete the Dark Lord's task. It's coming along, but not quite there. I plan on getting the cabinet fixed._

_However, the task isn't what I wanted to ask you about. I wanted to know if it were ever possible to Apparate into Hogwarts. _

_Please tell my mum how much I miss her. I hate this damn school. Everyone here stills eats all the shit Harry Potter spews out. I can't wait to be home._

_I await your reply._

_Sincerely, _

_Draco Malfoy_

With that, Draco placed his letter in an envelope and tied it to his owl. Then, he waited, watching, as his owl flew off towards his aunt.

Tiredly, he went towards the library, hoping to dig up some dirt on the new kids.

How was it that they all went to Beauxbatons and Durmstrang? Then, all of a sudden, they choose to come here, all at once. It just didn't make sense in Draco's head. He tried to come up with excuses, but nothing seemed to fit. They said all of their families were close friends, but they all acted like brothers and sisters.

Bella seemed too close with Edward's sister, Renesmee. And when Draco was insulting Bella in front of Rosalie, the ice queen, she seemed too eager to protect Bella, a girl who wasn't even her sister. They didn't even look that much alike.

Sure, Draco could see the similarities in the Black family. Bella, Alice, and Jacob all had black hair. But, their facial features looked nothing alike. Jacob had russet colored skin, while Bella and Alice had pale skin. Bella and Alice had honey colored eyes and Jacob had black. It just didn't make a whole lot of sense.

And then there were the Cullens. Renesmee and Edward looked like they could be brother and sister, but Emmett was just there in the background. He just didn't fit. And rumor had it that the Aurors that were staying in Hogsmeade were their parents. And none of the children looked like their parents.

Rosalie and Jasper Hale didn't look much alike either. Sure, they both had gold eyes and gold hair, but—wait gold eyes. They all had golden eyes. That really struck Draco as odd. How could three different families all have gold eyes? And why was it that only Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black had different colored eyes?

Draco slipped into the library and started going through every book possible. He looked up each of their names: Cullen, Hale, and Black.

He could find nothing on the Hales and nothing on the Blacks. The only information he found about the Blacks was that they had the same last name as part of his family.

Then, he reached the Cullen. Halfway through one of the newspaper clippings, he found an old photograph. It was of Dumbledore, young and youthful, with a blonde haired man.

The picture was dated back all the way to the early 1900's. Draco read the description below the picture.

_Albus Dumbledore with close friend, Carlisle Cullen, at the Ministry of Magic. April 25, 1907._

Draco smiled as he noticed the name. Carlisle Cullen…wasn't that the name of the auror in Hogsmeade. He looked exactly like the auror! Draco jumped up and ran back towards the owlery.

He noticed that his owl was back. He must have spent most of the night in the library, for it was now dawn.

He opened the letter he received from Bellatrix Lestrange.

_Dear Draco,_

_The Dark Lord would be proud to hear you're working hard on the assignment he gave you. Don't give up, your life depends on it._

_I've never heard of anyone being able to Apparate into Hogwarts. Haven't you ever read Hogwarts: A History? Because then, you'd surely know that no one can Apparate into the school. And why do you ask? Is the project too hard? Are you too scared?_

_Don't let us down, Draco._

_-Bellatrix_

_Damn it_, Draco thought. His aunt thought he was a nutter!

He quickly wrote a reply.

_Dear Aunt Bella, _

_I've haven't let you down yet. I was simply wondering if one could Apparate into Hogwarts. For some odd reason, I thought four of my classmates Apparated into our school. _

_Another question: have you ever heard of Carlisle Cullen? He's an auror working at Hogsmeade._

_-Draco_

Draco sighed as he sent off the letter to his aunt. Then, he decided he needed sleep or he wouldn't be able to do more research later that day.

He was going to figure this out. If he had some tangible way of getting people into Hogwarts, he'd find it.

**Hey guys! So I loved your answers to my question. Most answered celebrities, like Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, and many others. But, a few answered really different ones. **

_AnnabethChase5450 said her great grandmother, which thought was really cool. It was an extremely unique answer. _

_Another one I found really cool was a reviewer named, Izzy, who said she'd like to meet Jesus. I'm very Catholic and I'd like to meet him, too. So, for those who don't believe in Jesus, don't be offended. _

_Another person, Sapphire Serina Riddle, wanted to meet the past her. I thought that was a very interesting answer because I would have never thought of that._

_**If you could have a special power, what would it be?**_

_I wish I could read people's minds, its very cliché and very Twilight, but I'm so self-conscious of what people think of me. I'd love to get that insight. If I didn't have mind-reading abilities, I'd want to be able to breathe underwater._

_-Luvinlifee_


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Only a few people knew what I was doing when I did Draco's POV. I have always felt bad for Draco. I think he's really misunderstood. J.K. Rowling meant for him to be a bully, but he's not heartless and he's just really jaded. Or maybe not, I just happen to love him lots. Enjoy the chappy!**

**Onward to Chapter 24...**

**Chapter 24: My Romeo**

Jake was still mad at Renesmee. He couldn't help it. He just hated that she enjoyed flirting with other guys. It bothered him even more that it bothered him.

Honestly? They were married, damn it! Renesmee shouldn't be flirting with stupid British boys! **(A/n: I happen to love British guys. Their accents are just too damn hot.) **

Jake was walking outside by the lake when he heard someone calling his name from a far distance away.

"Jake!" A voice called.

He whirled around to see bronze hair jogging towards him. Jacob didn't know how to react. He could either forgive Nessie or confront her about the flirting. He chose to do neither…

Instead, Jake acted like he never heard Renesmee and turned and started up walking again.

"Jacob Black, don't you dare ignore me!" Nessie called as she came closer. She wasn't allowed to run fast because obviously, people would notice.

"Leave me alone." He said lowly, knowing she would be able to hear it. He heard her feet stop moving as she stood, frozen in place.

Then, he broke off into a run and decided that he was in need of a break. Being a tad stupid, he went straight for the Forbidden Forest. He just needed time to himself and quite frankly, Jacob would be fine in the forest. He had his wand in his pocket and he was angry enough to shape shift.

When he made it past the trees, he knew it was safe to shape-shift. He felt more free in his wolf form. It was nice to be able to let loose.

_Long time no see--I mean, talk._, a voice called. It sounded sort of distant, like it usually did when he was far away from the rest of his pack.

_Leah, _he greeted_. How are you and Embry? _

_We're doing great, actually. And Europe? Is it treating you well?_

_It's been rough. The others like it, though. I just don't fit in. Nothing can compare to La Push. And it doesn't help that Ness and I barely see each other. _Jake replied as he ran deeper into the forest.

Luckily Renesmee didn't follow him into the trees because he needed time to just think.

_And why's that? Is the little hybrid getting tired of you? _Leah asked, jokingly.

She and Renesmee happened to get along pretty well, much better than Bella and she, but it was good enough for Jake.

_You could say that…she's been busy with people here_. Jake really didn't want to think about his girl leaving him for some stupid Gryffindor kid, but the possibility wasn't too high. She wouldn't really break up with him. It just wasn't possible.

Leah heard his thoughts as he thought about the incident that he saw in the Great Hall the other day.

_Jake, I wouldn't get too bent out of shape about it. You guys are imprinted. She wouldn't leave you for some pretty boy. What does he have that you don't? Magical powers? _

_I guess you're right. I just hate seeing her flirting with other guys. And it's even worse because we never see each other. You know?_ Jake hoped that Leah didn't mind that he was sharing everything with her.

_Oh, I know all right. Embry's been out a lot lately because of his new job, so we rarely see each other, but I guess it will all work out in the end. But, honestly, Jake? You and Nessie love each other. No one is going to get between that. You remember that, okay? Now, I have to go, but write me. I know you're not allowed cell service in that hell hole, so send me a letter from one of those creepy owls, kay?_

_I will, Leah. Take care of the pack for me. Tell everyone I say hi and that I miss them!_

_Always the corny guy, Jake. Only you._

Jake was suddenly alone with his thoughts and it felt a little too quiet for him. He sighed before turning back around and heading back towards the school grounds. He needed to talk to Renesmee. They needed to work their shit out.

_**

* * *

**_

After Draco woke up later that morning, he found another owl from Bellatrix Lestrange.

_Dear Draco,_

_I've never heard of Carlisle Cullen. Why do you ask? Your questions are a bit odd._

_And speaking of odd, what do you mean when you say that you saw people Apparating into Hogwarts? I've never heard of such a thing. Maybe you were just hallucinating? I hope that your project isn't getting to your head too much. _

_I informed your mother of your current state and she sends her love. _

_Be well. Don't fail._

_-Bellatrix Lestrange_

Draco sighed. His aunt still found him crazy. He heaved himself off his bed and prepared himself for school. Skipping breakfast, he headed straight towards the library.

Again he searched through more paper clippings and books. He found little on Carlisle Cullen. He only made it through a pile of clippings and a book before he realized he was going to miss his first class.

Draco went through his day, analyzing everything he read. He was going to figure it out. He was sure of it. However, he knew he wouldn't be able to research tonight. His pile load of homework was too much for him to ignore.

Draco sat down in his common room and pulled out his Defense Against the Dark Arts book. He hated the class. Why he need the course if he were part of the Dark Arts? He was working for the great, Lord Voldemort. He didn't need to know how to defend himself. It was unnecessary and he couldn't wait to drop it next year.

Draco paged through the textbook, glancing at the words on the page. None seemed important. He sighed and threw the book onto the floor in annoyance. _Fuck homework, fuck books, fuck school_, he thought.

"Draco?" A voice called. It was a sweet and snobby voice that Draco had come to love dearly. It belonged to Pansy Parkinson.

He looked up to be greeted with her face smiling down on him. He grinned at his close friend.

"Pansy" He greeted.

She took a seat beside him and pulled out one of her textbooks.

Noticing his discarded Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook, she said, "A whole load of rubbish that book is."

"How right you are!" Draco exclaimed, grimacing at the D.A.D.A book.

"Where have you been these past few days? I see in class, but after them, you disappear, only to reappear a few minutes late to our next class." Pansy said.

…

"I usually just go outside for some fresh air…" Draco lied, mentally slapping himself for not coming up with a better lie.

"Oh, is it alright if I come with you next time?" Pansy asked, when she noticed Draco's hesitation, she said, "I mean, I don't have to tag along…I just like the outdoors."

_Damn you_, she thought to herself. Why couldn't she keep her bloody trap shut?

"Yes, you can come along. Sorry, I just spaced out for a moment…" He said, a little distant.

"Draco, can we talk for a moment?" Pansy said after a few moments of silence.

"Um, but we are talking?" He asked, sort of confused.

"I know, but I mean, like, really talking. I want to talk about us." Pansy nervously played with the cuff of her robes.

"Eh, alright," he said. "Go on," he said, rubbing his temples. He felt a headache beginning to form.

"Are you ready for us to be together?" She blurted and instantly wished she had taped her bloody mouth shut. Her heart was stuttering and she thought it was going to pop out of her chest. She was _that_ nervous.

"Pansy," Draco sighed.

He just didn't know how to answer. He didn't see Pansy as girlfriend material. But, he couldn't swallow the thought of losing Pansy as his best friend. He and Blaise were very close, but Pansy and he could talk about almost everything.

"You don't want to be together…" She breathed out after a great deal of silence. She felt her heart snapping into millions of tiny pieces.

Draco nodded his head at her words. He felt bad, for once. He usually didn't feel remorse when he dumped girls, but Pansy was one of his closest friends. And he hurt her, _a lot_.

Pansy gasped, a little surprised at his nodding. She hastily wiped her eyes as she jumped up from her seat next to him. She readjusted her robes with as much dignity as she had left in her.

_You just made a complete arse out of yourself, Pansy. Get your shit together!_ She yelled at herself.

"Shit, Pans, I'm sorry." He said quietly.

She whirled around to meet Draco's slate grey eyes.

"No, don't be fucking sorry." Pansy said. "You can do whatever the hell you want for all I care. Maybe you can even rot in hell!"

"I just can't be in a relationship!" Draco exclaimed.

"So, what do you want then, a simple snog and goodbye?" Pansy said, tears coming to her eyes.

"NO! Not at all!" Draco replied quickly, a little too quickly.

"So, you don't even want to get off with me?" Pansy said, getting even more hysterical by the minute.

"Pansy, calm the fuck down! Can't we talk about this somewhere else?" Draco asked, looking at all the people staring. He glared at them and grabbed Pansy's arm, dragging her out of the dungeons and into an empty classroom.

"Draco, let go of me!" She yelled, jerking her arm away from him. He instantly loosened his grip and let go of her arm. Then, with a huff, she wiped at her wet eyes.

"Pansy, we're not right for each other. I'm not meant to be with someone right now. I can't have any distractions." Draco said.

"And why aren't you allowed distractions. You've have girlfriends before." She snapped.

"I—I'm busy with my assignment from the Dark—I mean, all our teachers." Draco said quickly.

"Yeah, but, you've always been busy with schoolwork. It hasn't stopped you before with girls." She said, not understanding that Draco didn't fancy her.

He was silent for a moment. He sighed.

"Pansy, I just don't—I don't fancy you." Draco said.

"But what about all those times we had together?" She asked.

"They meant nothing, just a fling. I'm sorry, but I just don't…like you." Draco said before Pansy flung herself out of the room.

She ran until she was in one of the girl's bathrooms. Now, she let her tears freely fall. Most people knew Pansy as being strong, kept-together. And only ten minutes ago, people saw her freaking out at Draco Malfoy in their common room.

Fuck life.

Her eyeliner was running, leaving a black track running down her pale cheek. Her eyes were puffy and blurry. And her nose was running. She was a complete and utter mess. But, surprisingly, she didn't care. She just wanted to cry and cry and cry.

She leaned against the bathroom tiled walls and fell to the floor in defeat. Draco would never love her as she did him.

She cried until she just couldn't cry anymore. Her eyes were even more puffy than before. She was finally pulling herself off the floor when someone walked in.

It was one of the new kids. She was a year below Pansy, but she looked old enough to be a sixth year.

"Are you all right?" Renesmee Cullen asked when she saw Pansy in her current state.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Pansy said, scrubbing a hand down her face.

"You want to talk about it? I might be of some help. I'm having a rough day, too." Renesmee said.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Pansy said, trying to act tough.

"Well, if you don't want to talk, can I at least help you look like you weren't crying?" Renesmee offered.

Pansy didn't understand why a Gryffindor was being so nice to a Slytherin. It wasn't like Pansy was the nicest person around because she definitely wasn't the kindest or sweetest. She was a bitch and she knew it. She actually enjoyed having that for her title. It told people to fear her, to watch out. She liked it because it gave her a sense of power over those weaker than her, like Hermione Granger. It made her seem invincible and strong.

Renesmee pulled out her makeup bag from her school bag and put it on one of the sinks. Then, she pulled Pansy by the hand over to the mirrors and sinks.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Pansy asked suddenly when Renesmee was wiping off the eyeliner that ran down her cheeks.

"Huh?" Renesmee asked.

"I'm Slytherin, you're Gryffindor." Pansy explained.

"Oh, right, well, I don't think I'm really meant to be in Gryffindor. I'm not very brave or chivalrous."

"If you weren't meant to be in Gryffindor, then the hat wouldn't have put you in that House. But that hat did place you there, so obviously it didn't make a mistake." Pansy said.

"Yes, but, I was placed there for a reason." She replied as she brushed powder onto Pansy's swollen eyes. _Shit,_ Renesmee thought. _I wasn't supposed to say that. _

"And the reason?" Pansy said a minute later.

"It's nothing." Renesmee dismissed. Changing the subject, she said, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

And so, Pansy spilled everything to Renesmee. All the while, Renesmee cleared up all signs of crying _AND_ made Pansy look ten times prettier.

Renesmee summoned an outfit for Pansy to wear. Using her wand, she curled Pansy's hair and put a charm on it to keep them in place. Then, she handed Pansy the clothes and ordered her to put them on. **(OUTFIT ON MY PROFILE UNDER CHAPTER 24).**

When Renesmee had Pansy look in the mirror, she literally gasped and felt almost faint.

Renesmee made her look beautiful. The clothes she wore made Pansy look even skinnier than she already was. Her hair framed her face perfectly. She never felt more beautiful. Her eyes were lined with a grey liner and shadowed with a smoky grey. Her lips were coated in a light gloss.

"Thank you!" She said as she hugged Renesmee.

"Anytime, now show Draco what he's missing!" Renesmee said.

"Yeah, but what's a girl supposed to do when a guy's her Romeo, but she's not his Juliet?" Pansy asked, eyes cast downward.

"You move on and find someone who loves you for you."

_**

* * *

**_

Draco received a second letter in only one day:

_Dearest Draco,_

_I miss you so very much. I am awaiting your arrival in much excitement. _

_I cannot begin to express my loneliness here. With your father gone, it gets rather quiet. I've been trying to keep myself busy with house work, but it doesn't suffice._

_Sometimes I wonder what it would be like. You know, if we weren't on the Dark Lord's side? Things would be a lot easier, that is for sure. Then, I wouldn't have to worry about your safety as much. It would be quite nice. I can tell that I would much more relaxed. _

_But, onward with the reason as to why I'm writing you. Aunt Bella told me about your letters. She says that you're wondering who Carlisle Cullen is._

_I did some research. He's a good friend of Dumbledore's. They've been close since 1906. It doesn't say much more, except that Carlisle moved back to America only a few years later. He later started a family with a woman named Esme._

_Anyway, please write me. I miss you much. I visited your father the other day and he wished you well. Please don't get yourself hurt. Be careful._

_All my love,_

_Mum _

Draco grimaced at the letter. Sure, he loved his mum, but he couldn't bear to hear about her loneliness. Whenever she reminded him about it, he felt even worse inside because he was away. He hated that he couldn't be there to keep his mother company. He knew how much she missed his father and it hurt him to see her so upset. His mother was really important to him and to see her sad really hurt him.

However, he was most interested in the part about Mr. Cullen. How was this man still alive? He looked like he was in his late twenties. He looked exactly the same in the picture as he did now. Was he using some sort of potion to keep him young?

He sighed and ran a hand through his light hair, messing up the sleekness of it. None of this made any good sense.

He threw one of his quills across the room and then stomped on it.

Life was too complicated.

**A/N: **_Hi guys! I want to thank each and everyone of you for reviewing chapters! I love all of the reviews and they help me to continue writing. Thanks so much!_

_**Special powers? **_**: Some agreed with me and said they would also like mind reading abilities. Others said: shape-shifting, transporting anywhere, create/change, time travel, superspeed, seeing the future, flying, invisibility, **

_**What's your favorite band/ singer? **_

_At the moment, my favorite is Jimmy Eat World. I love all their songs. They're usually the inspiration for chapters. _

_Hugs,_

_Luvinlifee_


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey all! I am extremely sorry for the delay in updating. I'm hoping this chapter will redeem me some as some were asking for some amazing Cullen fluff! Please review! Perhaps, I will update faster!**

**This chapter is basically summing everyone up on what's been going on with each couple. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25:** **_Wanna have some fun in the forest?_**

Jacob was heading back towards Hogwarts, finally feeling better now that he phased back to his human form. Leah's words of wisdom helped him some. She helped him remember that Nessie was his imprint. She wouldn't just leave him. Also, the fresh air helped him think. He finally decided he needed to talk to Nessie and get the true story.

Nessie was sitting by herself out by the lake. She looked rather pensive when Jake first glanced at her. But, when he got a closer look, he noticed the sadness etched on her face. She looked sort of heart broken.

When Jacob neared her, she looked up. Her brown eyes brightened before she thought about something and they went back to their saddening look.

"Jacob?" She called, even though, they both knew it was him.

She looked about ready to get up, but Jake waved her off and sat down next to her.

"Just sit" He commanded.

"Jake, what's wrong?" She asked. "Can you please tell me what I did?"

Jacob was silent for a moment, just watching clouds moving about. He noticed that one looked like a bird, he smiled at his discovery. Next, he found a dinosaur. Then, he realized that Renesmee said something and looked back up at her face.

Renesmee, though, took his silence for something else. "I want to make this better. I-I c-can't l-lose you."

"It's just—" Jake started, but then, he stopped himself. "It's nothing. I'm sorry."

He decided not to say anything. It wasn't worth the fight. He didn't want to fight anymore. He needed Renesmee. He wouldn't let some boy get in his way. Nessie was _his_ and only his.

"No, you tell me so we can fix this. I will not lose you." Renesmee said determinedly.

Jacob shook his head.

"Just tell me, damn it!" Renesmee said, receiving a few stares from people who were within hearing distance. They glared at her for her outburst. She couldn't help though. She just wanted to know why he was mad at her.

"Ok—fine! I'll tell you…you flirt with every damn guy that you see!" Jacob said.

"What are you talking about?" Nessie asked, confused.

"I'm talking about that Gryffindor boy. You were flirting with him all yesterday and the day before that!"

"Are you talking about Seamus?" She asked.

Jake suddenly realized that was the boy's name.

"Yeah, him." He said.

"Jake, I wasn't flirting with him." Renesmee said, raising her hand to put it on his face.

Suddenly, Jake was seeing different images.

_Renesmee was sitting next to the sandy haired boy in the Great Hall. _

"_I just don't know what to do." Seamus said, sighing. Jacob realized that he was mistaken, Seamus wasn't British, he was Irish. It was evident in his voice that he was from a very Irish family._

"_Just tell her how you feel." Renesmee suggested._

"_But, what if she doesn't feel the same?" _

"_I'm sure Susan feels the same. Just go over and talk to her." _

"_How do you figure?" Seamus asked._

"_She's always smiling at you. And she plays with her plait, like this." Renesmee said, showing how Susan played with her hair. "She wants you, Seamus, I'm positive."_

"_Thanks, Nessie!" Seamus said, enveloping her in a hug before getting up and practically running over to Susan Bones._

When Nessie pulled her hand away, she sighed and said, "I love only you."

Jake grinned before giving her a sweet kiss. "I love you too."

"I promise that I won't ever cheat on you. You have got to believe me that I never would." Renesmee said before kissing him again.

"I realize now that you never would." Jake said.

_**

* * *

Ron and Hermione sat by themselves in the Gryffindor Common Room.**_

"Do you know when Harry will be back?" Ron asked Hermione.

"No, he said that he'll be busy all day with Ginny." Hermione said, sighing. "You should really talk to him about that. He's distracting her from her O.W.L.S."

"Harry's already mad at me enough. He's still not over the rules I gave him."

Hermione sighed and looked back down at her book.

"There should not be rules for them to date. I just think that you as her brother should make sure she is studying." She said.

She looked up to meet Ron's gaze. He had been staring at her, watching her movements closely. Hermione blushed, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

They were both sharing some sort of stare. Anyone who might have looked over would have instantly looked away. Their stare was intense and seemingly private. It was one that many people would see between lovers.

Dazed, Ron looked away, "Who needs rules?"

He wiped a strand of hair away from her face, smiling, Hermione said, "Yeah, they're pointless, aren't they?"

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up. "We're going outside, today. Forget about schoolwork, 'Mione."

She contemplated this, she wanted to go outside, but she had a whole load of homework. Suddenly, she felt a hand brushing her hair out of her face. It belonged to Ron. Surprised, she looked up.

"Come on, 'Mione."

Still dazed, she replied, "Sure," before taking Ron's extanded hand and leaving with a gentle smile caressing her face.

_**

* * *

**_

Bella and Edward watched from afar. They smiled as the saw their daughter with her husband. It was a beautiful sight. They were never more happy nor more proud.

It was a sweet memory that they would take with them for the rest of their existence.

Renesmee and Jacob's hands were clasped together and their smiles wide and bright.

"She's grown up so fast." Bella murmured watching them closely.

"It's a bit sad. We barely had her as a child for more than a few years." Edward said, taking Bella's hand in his own.

"I know, I miss it. I miss seeing her growing up, giggling when we played games with her. Now, look at her, she's all grown up." Bella said.

"Are you sad?" Edward asked after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean?" Bella replied.

"Are you sad that you can't have any more children?" He asked, looking out at the clouds now. It was a dreary day, but it was quite warm outside.

"Edward, no! I'm happy where I am. I love being here. If not, I'd be thirty years old, lonely, and married to someone I didn't love. I love being here with you."

"You are sure about this?" Edward asked.

"God, Edward, it's been ten years. I think you need to get over this. You can't change it. I love being a vampire. I never age and I'm fast and strong. Being pretty and being with you is just an extra plus!" Bella said, joking when she said her last sentence.

"I guess you don't really need me…" Edward said, pretending to be sad.

"I guess not…" Bella shot back. "I'm just kidding, I will always need you."

She wrapped her hands around his neck, enjoying the great sigh that Edward gave.

"You better always need me." Edward ordered, before placing his lips on hers. Bella moved her hands in a massaging motion on Edward's neck as he cupped her face with his hands.

Edward took Bella's top lip between his gently as Bella sighed deeply. Pulling Bella closer, Edward took the reins and took _Bella's_ lip between his. He moved his hand from her face to run his hands through her soft hair. Pressing tightly against one another, they panted and kissed roughly.

Edward pulled away for a moment, "Want to take a little trip in the Forbidden Forest?" He asked seductively.

Bella nodded her head, yes. "Let's go!" She said before grabbing his hand. They hoped no one would miss them as they had some…fun in the forest.

_**

* * *

**_

"Alice?" A southern voice called. It was deep and a voice that Alice Cullen loved more than anything in the world.

Alice looked up from her book in the library. She had so much homework this weekend. She was completely swamped.

Whirling around, she was met with honey colored eyes.

"Jazz," she breathed out happily.

"Come on, Ali, let's go outside. It's supposed to be sunny out tomorrow." Jasper said.

"I can't, Jazzy. I have a Potions essay due on Monday." She said reluctantly.

Jasper and she hadn't had much time to be together lately and that upset her greatly. It did not help that they were didn't have any classes together. Alice suddenly wished that she could be in her seventh year and not her fifth. Then, she would have been in every class with Jasper. Everyone else, besides Jake and Renesmee, were with thier respective partner in their classes.

"Please, baby," Jasper begged.

"Jazzy, I can't. I already told you that I couldn't." Alice replied, watching Jasper's crestfallen face. She ran her hands through his curly blonde hair, loving the feeling of it.

"What if I made you go with me?" He asked, coming closer to her tiny frame. Already, he had a smirk painting his handsome face.

"You couldn't." Alice said back, catching onto what Jasper was implying.

"I think I could." He said, coming even closer until Alice was pressed against one of the bookcases. Enclosing her in, he put his arms on either side of her.

Alice gasped, surprised. They didn't usually engage like this in public. Thankfully, they were by one of the bookcases that were hidden by others.

Jasper pressed his lips against hers. Alice's arms that were by her sides went to his neck and pulled Jasper closely. Jasper moaned when he felt her tiny hands on his skin.

Jasper ran his tongue along Alice's lip and Alice instantly complied and opened her mouth for him. They were kissing for quite some time, not bothering to pull away for breath. That was until they heard someone clear their throat loudly.

"Excuse me," A croaky voice asked. Jasper pulled away, attempting to fix his messed up robes.

Alice blanched as she caught sight of the thin, vulture-like woman standing there. Her eyes were pinched and annoyed.

"Uh, hello, Madame Pince." She said.

Squishing her shriveled up face, Madame Pince said, "I hope to never see such behavior from you two again. I have to ask you to leave for being caught in such a compromising position."

"We're very sorry, Madame." Jasper said, grabbing Alice's hand and leading her out of the library.

"Want to finish what we were doing in the Forbidden Forest?" Alice purred.

Jasper practically ran towards the Forest, excited for fun they were going to have.

_**

* * *

**_

Meanwhile, Draco was not having the best of days. Pansy wouldn't speak to him and he couldn't figure out what was going on with the Cullens.

But, he would find out. He would do whatever it took to find out their secret. And that secret, he would use to his advantage.

**A/N: I hope every one of you is watching Harry Potter Weekend on ABC family this weekend.**

_**I have a new story out, WITHOUT ME. There are 2 chapters so far. It's sort of my main priority for right now. I am in this flowing ideas mood right now. So, I don't want to stop writing that story until I have writer's block.**_

Here's a little excerpt: _"Oh yeah?!" Potter snarled. "Please tell me how you're not little Miss perfect."_

_I was silent for a moment._

"_My boyfriend's still in love with his ex-girlfriend." I whispered._

"_Oh my god, really?!" Potter said, exaggerating and being sarcastic. "Whatever will you do?"_

"_Shut up, Potter." I said, almost smiling._

"_Evans, you and I both know that you are not all that upset that Amos still loves Dorothy. Now, what really makes you not perfect?" He said, laughing a little bit._

_Potter was right. I wasn't very upset that Amos loved Dorothy. Yes, it hurt and sort of made me want to cry because he didn't care about me. But, I knew that I didn't love Amos, so it didn't matter all that much._

"_So many things…" I sighed._

"_And those are?" He asked. We were still standing in the center of the path back to Hogwarts._

"_I— Potter, what do you care? As you said before, all I am is self centered!" I cried._

"_I care because I care about you, Evans. You may hate me, but I will always think of you as my friend." Potter said, sweetly._

**I really hope you guys will read it! I'm really happy with it. **

**A lot of people said Taylor Swift. She just came to my city to sing, but sadly, I did not get tickets.**

_**New Question: **_How did you react to the ending of Harry Potter?

_I was sort of depressed when the series ended. I felt really empty inside when I finished. I literally stared at the book for a few minutes. I really hope that perhaps J.K. Rowling will continue the series. So until then, I will be glued to FanFiction!_

_Please review and give me your answer! Tootles!_

_**Luvinlifee**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello loves! I am so incredibly sorry to make all of you wait ****so**** long for another chapter. I know you all are upset with me and I have probably lost ****A LOT**** of readers because of the tardiness. But, I have finally returned and I hope to be able to update more often. **

**If you would like to read more about my reasons for leaving FF, look on my author page.**

**I want to thank each and every one of you for reviewing this story! I cannot believe that it has received 527 reviews! I love you guys lots! **

**Chapter 26: Uncovering**

Weeks passed and the chilly winter transformed into breezy, wet spring. Students were bustling about, seeing as the days left of school were diminishing and finals were coming closer and closer.

However, Draco was not very happy nor was he doing well with finding more out about the Cullens. He could find no more information on any of the Cullens, Blacks, or Hales. Any information he could find, he treasured and dissected it until he could practically recite everything he read.

He breathed out a defeated sigh as he closed yet another book. He was getting so angry at himself, annoyed that he was letting some stupid family take his mind off his task given by Lord Voldemort. Angrily, he snapped the book shut before getting up and brushing the dust off his robes.

He pulled out his wand, hawthorn and unicorn hair. He ran a pale finger along it. It was smooth and reassuring to know that it was made just for him. Maybe, it would make his task easier. The Dark Lord wanted him to kill Dumbledore. As much as Draco hated that brainless, old man, he didn't know if he had the courage to kill. Hell, he _was _a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor. He didn't behold courage!

Draco scrambled over to the Room of Requirement and slipped inside, making sure no one saw his movements. Draco had finally fixed the Vanishing Cabinet, but it still could mess up the things that it was carrying over. Draco didn't like the possibility of his fellow Death Eaters to get hurt. If they did, Draco and his family would be killed by not only the other death eaters, but along with Voldemort.

Draco sullenly walked along the rows and rows of hidden material. The row that he was in now was long and filled with unimportant objects, like old textbooks and ancient clothing.

Next to a mangy, old boot was a ratty old newspaper. It was yellow and wrinkling all around the edges. Intrigued, Draco picked it up. On the front page was a picture of Carlisle Cullen, the auror living in Hogsmeade. In this picture, he was standing with an older man. Draco could barely make out the inscription.

_Carlisle Cullen with fellow vampire, Franklin Douglas. The two have been giving speeches together at various Wizarding conventions to speak out about vampires. Their work is greatly noted throughout the Wizarding community._

Draco's hand shook as he read this. And fury enveloped him as he re-read the description _over _and_ over _and_ over_. They were vampires!

Everything made sense now. Rosalie and Emmett weren't eating because they simply couldn't! And, they were able to Apparate into school because vampires were immune to magic! It all made perfect sense.

Taking the newspaper with him, Draco left the Room of Requirement in a hurry, completely forgetting about his task for the Dark Lord. Madame Pince glared at Draco as he came almost sprinting into the library.

"No running, Mr. Malfoy!" She said in her grave voice.

Draco slowed to a power walk and scrambled over the section of books on Magical Creatures. He took out a book that was all on vampires, _Vampires and Their Capabilities_.

He flipped through the pages, reading things like:

Vampires are also capable of eating human food, though their bodies are unable to digest it and they must cough it up later.

He stopped on a chapter that was mainly on the appearance of vampires:

All vampires posses supernatural beauty, allowing them to lure in their prey—human or animal. Their skin can be described as unnaturally flawless. In direct sunlight, their skin sparkles like diamonds.

Newborn vampires have bright red eyes. Vampires usually choose to drink human blood, giving them a deep crimson for eye color.

Draco almost stopped reading then because he knew that they all had honey colored eyes, not red. He grunted and then started reading again because his curiosity got the better of him.

_However, some vampires choose to take another route and drink animal blood. There are very few known covens that do this, but those who do, find that they can co-exist more peacefully with the outside world. However, they have a hard time, sometimes, adjusting to living with humans._

_Whether they drink human or animal blood, all vampires' eyes grow darker and darker with thirst until they fade to black._

So, if the Cullens were vampires, they fed off of animals, not humans. No matter, Draco slammed the book shut and tucked it into his bag, not bothering to check it out with Madame Pince.

Draco stormed out of the library, heading directly to the Great Hall. The students would soon be arriving for dinner. It would be the best time to announce to everyone of the discovery he found.

"Oi! Everybody listen!" Draco called throughout the large group room. He watched as everyone in the room quieted and looked up at him with surprised eyes. They waited silently because Draco seemed to hold a grave authority over everyone else.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw one of the Cullens—a red head, named Edward—stand up, looking as if he was going to try and stop Draco. _How did he know what Draco was going to do?_

Tiny Alice Black stood, glaring at Draco, as if she, too, knew what he was going to say. Her golden eyes burned with anger as she watched Draco. Alice then whispered something to her boyfriend—Jasper Hale.

Jasper, too, stood, but he did not look angry like the other two. His brownish eyes held the utmost compassion in them. He was practically begging Draco not to say anything.

Draco almost recoiled. He was now torn. Should he expel this secret? Was it ethical?

_No_, he decided. _Everyone needs to know of the "danger" they're in. _

Draco was about to let out the secret, when he was rudely interrupted. A throat was cleared.

He noted that it was Harry Potter that cleared his throat, as if to say, _when are you going to make your announcement? _That gave Draco all the motive he needed. Just wait until little Potter found out who his friends really were. How embarrassed Harry would be—to find out that his new friends were blood suckers!

"Our new students—the Hales, Blacks, and Cullens—well, they're—they're vampires. Bloodsucking, human-killing vampires. And nobody here told us." Draco said, smirking.

Shock was written on every student's face. Everyone started whispering, wondering if it were actually true.

Harry stood up, anger etched on his scarred face. His green eyes blazed with rage.

For a moment, Draco thought Harry's fury was directed at the Cullens, but then, he realized it was directed at him. _Shit, that little berk already knew._

"Now, that's not true!" Harry cried, glaring at Draco.

"So, what you're saying is that these creatures are not evil vampires?" Draco asked, trying to look innocent.

Hermione stood up from her seat next to Harry. Her bushy hair billowed out behind her as she stormed up to Draco and punched him square in the jaw, instantly reminding Draco of her punch in their third year. Only this time, it hurt more—_a lot_ more. Hermione must have grown more muscle since then, Draco noted.

Cries of excitement and surprise were audible throughout the entire Great Hall. Teachers and students just sat there with their mouths gaping open, unsure of what they should do. Draco noticed Professor Flitwick look to Hagrid to see what he should be doing. Hagrid, too, just sat there, his mouth astonished.

Hermione looked down at her hand in surprise as if she were unsure that she _actually _had hit him. Then, realization appeared on her face, when she noticed a thin stream of scarlet colored blood trickling from Draco's lips and teeth.

Still frustrated and fuming, Hermione brushed her hair out of her face and glared at Draco before pulling out her wand.

"Don't you dare call the Cullens evil ever again, you grimy ferret!" She whispered to him with her brown eyes burning.

Draco actually felt terrified. Her wand—vine wood and a dragon heartstring core—was pointed angrily in his face. Draco knew that the muggle born was talented in casting spells and she was in Dumbledore's Army.

A seventh year Slytherin boy stood up, looking furious.

"Put down your wand, you filthy mudblood." Malfoy noted it was Jeremy Waterhaven. Jeremy's face was contorted into an livid sneer and his eyes were burning.

"Oi! Don't you dare say that word again!" Ronald Weasley now stood with his wand at the ready.

Jeremy pulled out his wand too and shot a hex at Ron. Ron dodged it but he furiously aimed a spell back at him. Soon, many of the other students joined in and spells were being cast everywhere. Lights of red, blue, and yellow could be seen everywhere. First years were hiding underneath the tables, watching with wide eyes.

Draco watched as various people shot off spells. However, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the Cullen family exiting. They all looked dejected and extremely upset.

Tiny Alice stopped though when she saw Draco staring at them.

"I just—I just wanted you to know that…we came here…to help you." She said.

"To help me? Bloodsuckers came here to help me?" Draco cried, aghast.

Jacob heard that and suddenly was angry.

"Don't you dare call them bloodsuckers!" He said, pushing Draco in the chest. Draco flew back, his back hitting the concrete wall. It would definitely be bruised later.

"You're one of them too. Don't act like you're not a vampire as well!" Draco said haughtily, thinking he had won.

"I am one of them, but I'm not a vampire. I'm a wolf." He said with a laugh. Then, before Draco's very eyes, Jacob shape-shifted into a wolf. Then, he howled right into Draco face.

Draco expelled a loud scream, absolutely terrified. Then, Draco looked around worriedly, wondering if anyone heard him.

Jake turned back into his human form, "Yeah, everyone heard you. You scream like a little girl."

Draco blanched and turned to see if it were true. It was. Everyone stopped casting spells, their wands still in the air. However, they were all staring at Draco with laughing faces, surprised that such a noise could come from a Malfoy.

The rest of the Cullen clan left then, leaving everyone in awe. Then, the whispers really started, all revolving around the family.

"I knew they were vampires from the moment I saw them…they were too pretty." One girl said, even though she didn't know.

Cho Chang said to her gaggle of friends, "That Alice was always so weird, I knew there was something up. They're just not…normal."

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were extremely worried. They whispered, their heads closed together so no one would hear them, especially Ron and Ginny, who were freaking out at the time. Neither knew and they suspected that Harry and Hermione knew the entire time. The two siblings were rather hurt that their friends didn't tell them, but they were more upset that the Cullens didn't tell them, but they told Harry and Hermione!

In a small whisper, Harry asked Hermione, "Do you think they'll be alright?"

"I think so," she breathed, "I just hope they'll stay. Surprisingly, this year I've felt a lot safer, knowing that they were here."

Harry sighed, "me too."

* * *

__But, upstairs, in Dumbledore's office, it was a completely different story. The entire Cullen family was freaking out. What made everything worse was that Albus was out and would not return until the next night. So, the family was left without any answers.

"Edward, how did he find out?" Emmett roared, unable to contain his anger.

Annoyed, Edward asked, "Do you remember that time we went hunting?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Well, Draco knew that we Apparated into the school. He's not dumb. So, he looked around in the library. He found random newspaper clippings about Carlisle. But, what really got him was a newspaper article he found in this one room. It's called the Room of Requirement—I've heard Harry speak of it before. Well, this article was about Carlisle again and it said that he was speaking out about vampirism at conventions all over the Wizarding world. So, he looked for information about vampires and found out that we were vampires."

Everyone sat there, shocked. How could one boy figure their entire story out? It was impossible. They had no clue what to do! Should they stay or should they leave? They were here to protect the students, but if the students were afraid of them, then they couldn't really protect them!

"So what do we do now?" Renesmee said, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want to leave. I've made life-long friends here."

"We've all made great friends here, but that doesn't mean that we should stay." Edward said, Rose and Jasper nodding their heads in agreement.

"I love this school, but we can't endanger ourselves any longer. It was ok when nobody knew our condition, but now, the entire school does. I would like to think that people are good and kind, but from what I have seen today, I think that some can be truly evil. I don't want to stay in a place where people can be so mean." Rosalie said.

"But what about Harry and Hermione? And Ron? Ginny? Luna? Neville? It's our job to protect Harry—to protect them!" Bella questioned.

They were all silent again. Thankfully, Carlisle and Esme decided to show up then.

"What's going on?" Esme asked, worriedly.

"They know." Jake said with a sad face.

"They know?" Carlisle asked, "What do you mean they know?"

"They know we're a family of vampires and wolves." Edward clarified.

"Oh, well, that was soon." Carlisle said, rather flabbergasted.

A knock sounded on the door. Without waiting for an answer, Harry slipped inside.

"Hi," he said, not really knowing the proper thing to say at the moment, given the events that just occurred.

"Hello Harry." The family chorused.

"I know what you're all thinking. You think that you have to leave, but you don't. We need you here. You're a part of my family and I feel that Hermione and I are, well, a part of yours. Please don't leave."

"I'm sorry, Harry, but we don't have any choice." Alice said, everyone looked at her, a tad taken aback.

To redeem herself, she said, sadly, "I looked into each of our futures—minus Jake and Nessie, obviously—and we won't last here if we stay. They'll hurt us in every way possible. The Slytherins will be relentless and the Ravenclaws won't accept us, and I'm sorry, but Gryffindor won't be so accepting, either. Only Hufflepuff seems to understand. So, I think we have to leave."

"But, you can't go! Why not wait until Dumbledore comes back?" Harry pleaded.

"I think it's best if we leave now." Esme said.

"So you're just going to give up on us? I thought that you lot were one of us. You were our friends. Now, you're leaving us. I guess I thought wrong." Harry said, now frustrated, hurt, and annoyed.

"Now, Harry, that isn't fair." Bella said, on the verge of tears—if she could cry.

"Just leave." He spat before glaring at all of us and opening the door of the office and slamming it behind him.

Bella crumpled to her chair. "It's just not fair. I wish we could stay and help them."

"Well, I can." Renesmee said quietly. Everyone's heads shot up.

"Renesmee, stop that nonsense." Edward said, tired of all the charades.

"No, really, I can stay." She said again. "I'm only half a vampire. I can sustain myself off human food. I have brown eyes, not red or yellow. I don't sparkle in the sun, I just shimmer like I put on shimmering spray."

"No, you're staying with us." Edward commanded.

Renesmee started again, "I need to stay. Ginny's my best friend and I love being here. I feel like I don't have to hide here. I—"

"—Now, that's ironic! You feel like you don't have to hide here? Our family is not safe here. These people _don't_ trust us!" Rosalie said with a cackle.

A sad, awkward silence fell over the room.

"So, what are we doing? Staying or leaving?" Renesmee asked finally.

It became so silent. One could hear the sound of a pin drop. Bella looked around, hoping that they would stay. Staring down everyone, telling them that they needed to leave, Rosalie and Jasper prayed that they would go.

"We leave." Carlisle said with finality.

**Hey all! I hope this chapter isn't too bad. I'm a little rusty as you can tell…**

**Believe me, this story is not over! So, don't go anywhere! I'm hoping that I will be able to update again soon! I'm going on vacation in about 5 days, so I'm going to try and post a chapter before I leave. I PROMISE I WILL BE BACK THOUGH!**

**Question of the day: Favorite song of the moment?**

**My answer:** I have a ton right now. I love "Edge of Glory" by Lady Gaga. I also love, love, love "My Body" by Young the Giant.

**I promise to come back soon and post again! **

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Luvinlifee**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi again. Hope y'all are staying nice and safe especially during Hurricane Irene. Y'all are probably getting tired of my antics, coming and going. I know, I would be frustrated, too. To be honest, a lot of stuff has just gotten in the way. **

**I reread all my chappies and my author's notes and I was upset. My chapters were poorly written and my notes were begging for reviews that my work didn't deserve. However, some of y'all stuck with me and my story, so thank you!**

**This chapter is less action, more depressing shiz than normal. **

**So, onward with another chapter, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: New world**

Thunder is an odd sound. It crackles and breaks in odd places, making one wonder where the noise is coming from. Lightning flashed before the family's eyes as they stood there, drenched to the bone from the downpours. The storm was dark, gloomy, and angry. It matched the mood of the night well.

The Cullens didn't know what to do. They had left, only an hour before. However, they did not really think of a plan or anything. They did not know where they would go. Should they return to Forks for a little while?

Bella felt like she was backing on her word by leaving. She had told Dumbledore that she would stay, hell, they all said they would stay. The family was hired for a job and that was to protect the school. How would they do that if they were no longer living there?

Everyone was a bit of a mess, even Rosalie, who in the beginning, hated the school and everyone in it, but she grew to love the entire atmosphere. She loved that she could walk through the halls with other students and hold actual conversations with them. She adored that the school simply felt magical. It also helped that she was still the most beautiful.

Alice, too, felt at home at Hogwarts. Everyone was different there, but she felt akin to Luna. They both had that quirky sense about them that made them perfect best friends. Luna also didn't hit on Jasper, so that was a plus, as well. Luna really understood Alice and Jasper. Sometimes, Luna would look at them funny, as if she knew something. Jasper knew that she knew what they were, but she was too nice of a person to ever say anything. He admired her for that.

Renesmee was in tears, being cradled by Jacob. She couldn't handle leaving. Unlike everyone else, Renesmee never knew any life but a vampire life. Everyone else knew what it was like to have friends in high school before they were changed. Nessie never knew until she came to Hogwarts. Right away, she knew in her heart and soul that Ginny would become her best friend. They were very much alike, red hair and brown eyes. They both loved to talk boys and they each could hold their own in a duel. The two girls were inseparable. Nessie felt horrid for not telling Ginny, for she knew that Ginny would resent her for telling Hermione and Harry, instead of her. Renesmee knew she would end up staying at the school, she just had to figure out how.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed, feeling rather morose and temperamental. He wiped the tears from his pallid face and leaned back on his bed. He considered Bella and Edward his best friends, along with Ron and Hermione. It truly wounded him that they left. Everyone in his life always seemed to leave him, whether it was abandonment or death. He cursed the Cullens and their damn family. He hated them for leaving. The Dark Lord was rising and now he felt as defenseless as he did before the Cullens came. It was all a load of rubbish.

Sitting up suddenly—and almost hitting his head on his bed, mind you—Harry had an idea. What if he got the entire school to accept the family? Maybe, they could see that Cullens were harmless if he told the school about them!

Harry jumbled off his bed to wake up Ron and Hermione. Harry found that Hermione had fallen asleep on one of the couches in the Common Room. When she awoke, Harry told her of his plans.

"Are you sure it will work? The Cullens could be long gone by now." Hermione said, sitting cross-legged on the couch. Her heads fingered her hair, in hopes of making it tidier.

"I agree with 'Mione…sorry mate." Ron said, suppressing a yawn with his hand. He leaned back against the wall, facing the couch and Hermione and Harry.

Harry stood up and began to pace, whilst he thought. "They could easily floo here if they are already back in the States. The three of us could inform the school of the family's eating habits and how they could help us. It could work really well!"

"Obviously, we would have to wait until Dumbledore gets back. We should clear it with him, first. He might think it prudent to not say anything." Hermione said with a long sigh.

"Why are you both fighting this? Don't you want them back?" Harry questioned angrily.

"Harry, of course we want them back!" Hermione cried. With an afterthought, she said quietly, "However, it might not be the best thing anymore. From what you said Alice saw, they would not be happy here, no matter what we do."

"We love them, Harry, but they don't love us enough to stay." Ron said with finality.

Harry sat back down in a chair nearby the fireplace. He felt dejected by his friends' words. Maybe they were right.

All of a sudden, the fire place lit up. The trio jumped, a tad surprised, but they soon let it go, looking away, lost in their own thoughts.

Hermione got up, fixing her clothes, with a yawn, "Alright, I'm going up to bed."

"Is there anybody there?" A voice whispered. The trio jumped again, looking around for the source of the voice. "Psst, anyone?"

Hermione looked at the fire and saw an image of a face there. Moving closer, she saw it belonged to Renesmee Cullen.

"Nessie, is that you?" She asked, kneeling beside the fire. Ron and Harry soon joined and sat beside her.

"Yes, it's me. Sorry for startling you guys." She said quietly.

"Oh, it's fine, Renesmee." Harry said.

"Ok, I have to do this quick guys, but I want to come back to Hogwarts. You all know I'm half-vampire, half-human. I could easily fit in. I don't have gold eyes. I eat and I don't sparkle in sunlight. So, I'm going to runaway soon. Our family is staying in a village a few towns over. When we go hunting tomorrow, I've decided to go then. Anyway, so I know tomorrow you guys will go to Hogsmeade. So, at one o'clock, will one of you might me in the Shrieking Shack?"

They sat there, drinking in her words, before Harry realized that she was waiting for a reply.

"I will meet you, Renesmee, but what about your family? And how do they not hear you right now?" Harry asked.

"I told them I was going for a walk, but I went for a quick run—about fifty miles away. This way, no one can hear my voice or my thoughts." She said with an evil grin.

"What about Jake? He's your husband. You have to have him with you!" Hermione said.

"I think I will bring him. I don't want to bring any harm to him, so it's just going to make things a tad more difficult." She said. "But I have to go, my dad will start looking for me soon. See you tomorrow at one, Harry."

And with that, she disappeared, bringing the fire with her. With the fire burned out, they turned to look at each other.

"See, Harry, we'll have some of the family back." Hermione said, getting up again. "Alright, now it's really time for me to go to bed."

Ron scrambled to his feet, with a faint blush on his cheeks, he turned to Hermione, "Goodnight, 'Mione."

Hermione tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Night, Ron." Then, she remembered Harry was in the room, "Oh, well, uh, night, Harry." With that, she ran up the stairs to hide her embarrassment.

"I wish you two would get together already." Harry grumbled.

"What?" Ron said, breaking out of his daze.

"Oh nothing, it's nothing." Harry replied as they trudged up the staircase.

"Whatever you say, mate."

* * *

When Nessie woke up the next morning, she found her family sitting in the main room of the house that they were renting for the next week. Jake opened his arms and she jumped in, cuddling in his warmth.

"When are we going hunting?" She asked, peeking her head out from Jake's arm.

"About an hour, so get changed and showered if you'd like." Bella said, leaning against Edward.

"Alright, we'll be ready." Nessie said, getting up and pulling Jake up with her. She pulled Jake back into their room. Remembering to keep her thoughts at bay, she thought about baking cupcakes and pies, knowing her dad would easily get bored with that.

"What's up with you, Ness? You seem really antsy today." Jake said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just thinking about Hogwarts. I wish we were still there." She replied with a sad smile.

"I wish we were there, too, but we'll be back in La Push in a week. You and I can hang out with Embry and the gang. It will be like old times." He said, trying to cheer her up, but sadly failing.

"I know. It will be nice." She said, turning around to give Jake a kiss for his efforts.

Jake let go of Renesmee and turned to his bags, opening them.

"What are you doing?" His wife asked, a bit of anger and confusion in her voice.

Jake dropped his bag cover and turned around, "What do you mean? I'm unpacking my bags!"

"Why are you unpacking? We're only going to be here a week. We're not living here forever. I won't live here forever, not this close to Hogwarts. Do not unpack. At all. It's—"

"—Chill Nessie, I won't unpack it's alright." He said, wrapping his arms around his love. Rubbing her back, "I promise, we aren't staying here."

"Alright, sorry, I'm just a mess." She said, wiping a few tears away from her eyes. She had no clue why she was crying. All she wanted to do was be back at Hogwarts. She had a duty and she hated leaving it.

"Shh..it's alright, okay, Ness? You'll be fine." He said, hushing her while embracing her tightly. The two laid down, in a tight embrace on the king size bed.

Half an hour later, Bella came in. "Are you ready?"

She looked nice and fresh in an effortless outfit—jeans and a soft green sweater. Her brown hair was pulled back into an intricate braid. Renesmee marveled at how beautiful her mother was and knew that she would miss seeing her face everyday once she left.

"Uh, yeah, we're ready." Nessie said, getting up and fixing her mess of clothes. Her pink button down shirt was halfway unbuttoned and her black jeans were covered in lint. She grabbed a lint roller and got the lint off.

The three walked back out into the living room and waited for everyone else to show up. Renesmee zipped up her black boots and grabbed Jake's hand.

Alice and Jasper traipsed in, with Alice in a long sleeved dress that somehow she was going to hunt in. Rosalie and Emmett were the last ones in. Rosalie was still buttoning her pants, letting the entire house know that the duo was sufficiently preoccupied only moments earlier.

The group got up and separated, each couple choosing their own hunting grounds, reminding everyone to be back within two hours. Nessie took one last look at her family, trying to burn their faces into her memory. Then, she and Jake took off running, like the rest of their family.

When Renesmee knew that they were far enough away, she hauled Jake to a stop.

Jake looked around, confused, "What? Do you smell a different trail?"

Renesmee shook her head, "Jake, I want to go back to Hogwarts now." Grabbing his hand, she pulled him back to the house.

"What do you mean by 'going back?' We can't leave everyone. You know Edward would have a field day with this one, Ness. It's not plausible."

Renesmee ignored him and grabbed their bags. "Look, I'm going. Are you coming with me or not?"

"Obviously, I'll go wherever you go, but Ness, let's really think about this one." Jake said, trying to reason with her.

"I have thought about it, Jake. We owe it to Dumbledore and Hogwarts to take care of them. I am staying as long as I have to." Renesmee said, grabbing a pen and paper.

"Fine, I'm coming, but only because I love you and I want to know that you're safe." He said, gaining a wide grin from Renesmee.

"I love you!" She squealed, dropping the pen and paper and charging him. He caught her and they rolled back onto the bed, kissing passionately.

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

I know you're both worried sick about Jake and me. We're going to Hogwarts. I couldn't bear to be away when they needed us to protect them. I know it seems reckless that we're doing this, but the last months at Hogwarts helped me to find my independence. I truly love it there. I know you aren't happy with me or Jake—for that matter—but I'm going to be at a place that I love.

_I know that I'll be fine. I'm going to take all the necessary precautions. No feeding, even if I want to. I will eat normal food at the right times. I am going to act normal. I promise to not do anything too fast, to let anyone know. Also, I will be careful out in the sun, even though I know I won't sparkle. _

_As for Jake, he will tell everyone he's an Animigus. Therefore, they will have no reason to suspect he's a shape-shifter. _

_Finally, I love you both dearly. Please don't take my leaving the wrong way. I felt that leaving this way would be best. Tell everyone that we love them. I promise to write and if anything goes wrong, I'll call you immediately. I love you!_

All my love,  
Renesmee

Edward threw the letter down, while Bella sobbed without tears beside him.

"I can't believe she left." She said with a loud wail.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed that one! Believe me, there is a lot of drama to come! I'm really excited to start another chapter. I just want y'all to know. The story is beginning to come to an end. I can't believe that after two years, I will finally begin closing this story.**

**GIVE A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO BLACK IS FOR BEGINNINGS. Thanks for all the help, sorry I didn't do it exactly to your taste, but your idea spurred into another for me!**

**Alrighty y'all! See ya next time!**

**Luvinlifee**


End file.
